Izzy's theories and others guesses
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Izzy tells them thoeries but then there is a school dance, will some of those theories become true? Takari, Sorato, Kenlei! Some Michi, Koumi, Taiora. FINISHED! Last chapter is chapter 20!
1. The first theory

"Izzy's theories and others guesses" 

disclaimer-I do not own Digimon just these theories, I share them with Izzy . He is my roomate.

Ages- a year after the defeat of Malomyotismon and the destined are at the park except Joe who had a Saturday class at college.

"Hello all , it is me Izzy."Izzy said."We know that."Matt told him. "Yes but the camera men don't know it."Izzy smirked."Camera men?"Questioned TK."Yes they want to hear my theories on you guys."Izzy explained."What, but I didn't have time to pick out a cute outfit for tv!"Exclaimed Mimi who had just came from America a few months ago.

"Just kidding, but yeah my first theory is on Matt and TK, what if TK had went with his dad and Matt went with his mom when theor parents had divorced."Izzy told his first theory."Matt frowned,"Why do we have to be the guine pigs?"TK laughed,"Well Matt unlike you, I think this would be interesting."

"Well I think Matt would be a better kisser, and TK would not wear that hat."Sora said her guess. "What are you saying I am a bad kisser !"Matt yelled."What's wrong with my hat!"TK yelled at her also."Yeah what is wrong with his hat!"Kari yelled sticking up for her best friend."Well his hat is ugly!"Davis yelled Kari and TK."I thought you loved me!"Kari yelled back at Davis."I do but I hate him!"Davis continued to yell.

"This should be an interesting day."Sora said."Well I want to make a guess to,I guess that Matt would dress better and TK wouldn't be so perky all the time."Mimi guessed."That's the truth."Yolei agreed.  
"Uh huh."Tai agreed also."What's the problem with my clothes!"Matt exclaimed.  
"Well I am just saying you might have a little more varity and maybe some pink or blue instead of the usual dark green and black."Mimi explained.  
"Well I certaintly am not perky."TK agreed with hisself."Your on your own on that one TK but I still love ya."Kari laughed with the others except Davis."What you love him!"Davis yelled to nobody in particular.

"Yeah we have been going out for about two hours now."Kari told him,  
leaving a very depressed Davis."Oh great now in a few years I have to be related to this bad dresser and the perky kid!"Tai yelled to himself.  
"Hold on Tai, we never said we were getting married."TK calmed Tai down.  
"If only you knew TK, if you only knew."Izzy said to hisself.

"Ok I want a turn, I guess that Matt would be perky and TK would be the bad dresser."Tai joked."ME PERKY !"Matt yelled as he lunged at Tai and almost knocking him out but the others finaly got him off."Yes,now calm odwn perky boy."Tai kept on.So the others had to put tape on his mouth and Matt tied up to the tree with some rope they found on the ground.

"I think it is time for my guess now, I guess that Matt would wear a hat while TK would have a band."Yolei said."That guess is actually pretty close"  
Izzy told her."I don't want a band."TK pouted. "I loath hats."Matt said.  
"Oh well, that is what I guess."Yolei said crushing TK and leaving a very frusterated Matt."I still loath hats tho."Matt mummbleld.

"One more final guess until I tell you what I had calculated"  
Izzy announced to the group."Mine, the last guess is mine."Davis claimed.  
"But I want to do it."Cody announced."Well I say I will, my guess is that Matt would be evil and TK would be friends with Tai."Davis said surprising us all.We had thoguth he would say somehting like Matt wouldn't be as interferful with him and Kari and then they could go out since there was no TK."

"You all are wrong, they would actually act like the other,Matt would of had the crest of hope and TK would have Friendship, then everyhting would be all screwed up because then Matt would ahve to date Kari and TK would have to be with Sora."Izzy finally told us.

"What!"Everyone except izzt hollarad."I told you that it was better the way it was, so don't get mad at me, be mad at yourself."Izzy told them.  
"Why I love it the way it is."TK siad."Me too, because no offense Matt,  
but I really would want to date you."Kari laughed."Same here TK."Sora laughed with Kari."I love my theories."Said Izzy to Cody who nodded back with agreement.

This is probably my best fan fic's I have written so far.For the next Thorie I am thinking about doing one about if Mimi never moved to America, then doing one to about what if Sora chose Tai over Matt. But those are in seperate chapters coming in later but still in Febuary.Till next chapter bye readers,thanks for reading my first chapter in my new story !


	2. Antoher theory known as thoery 2

Another theory 

disclaimer-I do **not** own Digimon or any of it's characters.

princessstphanie-Hey I have posted up a new chapter! Go me.puts on a lamp shade on her headI did it! I bet you readers are so happy.I may not have many fic's but this one will make up for it!

Kari-sure it will

princessstphanie-be quite , now on with the story!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Izzy what is your next theory and does it involve me again?"Questioned the eldest blond."My new theory is on what if Sora would have chosen Tai over Matt, and yes you are in it."Izzy informed."Oh joy me again how many of these things am I in!"Matt exclaimed sarcasticaly then curiously."Four"  
Izzy told him."Oh great turture the musician."Matt said emphisizing the word torture."Well blame yourslef for being you."Izzy sarcasticaly told the Matt who immediantly shut up.

"Oh be quite I want to guess what would have happened if Sora would have picked big brother over Matt."Kari announced hushing the argument."Ok then what do you guess Kari?"Izzy asked."I think they would be happy and Matt would have went out with Mimi when she had came back from America."Kari said her guess as Matt looked disgusted."No thanks."Matt laughed."Are you saying there is somehting wrong with me!"Mimi yelled at Matt."No I am just saying that I love Sora."Matt thought quickly."Really."Said a sarcastic Mimi.

"Oh is that all, are you sure your not secretly in love with her!"Sora joined in with Mimi."No!"Matt said not knowing what was about to happen next.  
"Oh ok then."Sora stopped."Yeah it's ok."Mimi also stopped."That was fast,  
yet furious at the same time."Matt truthfully said.

"I want to guess now sounds like fun, I guess that Sora would kill herself after she realised what she had done."Cody said with humor for the first time in a while.  
"Hey!"Tai yelled as he hit Cody on the forehead."What was that for?"Cody questioned."I dunno, I just wanted to do it."Tai told the youngest memeber of our team."Yeah I would never kill myself, unless I had chosen Joe over Matt"  
Sora put on a look of horror.

"You so better be gald he isn't here right now."Izzy told her."Why what could he do?"Sora joked."Well it would hurt him, bad."Izzy had said without much concern in his voice."The aurburn haired girl smiled,"Well he isn't here and he isn't going to find out."

"Well I want to guess now!"TK insisted."You go little bro, make your brother proud."Matt high fived him."I guess Matt would commit murder and kill Tai."TK said while making his brother look well sort of embarresed.  
"That's what you came up with!"Scoffed Davis."Do you think you could do better?"TK scoffed back."I know I could and I will right here and now"  
Davis scoffed for the final time as he thought for a moment."Well?"Questioned Yolei."I am thinking."Davis said.Then about five minutes passed by.

"I got it, Sora would leave with Tai to go to Africa and then they would join a circus and be watched my millions as they laughed."Davis said his wonderful idea that took him so long.Then there was scilence."Let's just pretend he never said anything."izzy smartly said soulving our problem.

"Oh I want to guess now."Yolei told them, although nobody was paying much attention."I SAID I WANT TO GUESS NOW!"Yolei yelled making everyone pay attention this time."Fine but it will be our last guess for this theory so make it good."Izzy finally gave in."I just realised somehting Davis was so brave a year ago, we might have lost or who knows what if he wouldn't have been brave."Kari reminded the newer group of destined.

"That's right I protected you while TK just stood there frozen."Davis went along with her."You know what, perky it's over Davis is my man."Kari said shocking the hell out of all of them."Where did all this come from?"Tai questioned."I'm not sure."kari truthfuly told her brother."I am the happiest guy on Earth!"Exclaimed Davis! "You know what I also remember back when we first saved the digital world, I remember all chances were lost,because all of the others were keychains even angewomon and it was just TK,me,and Angemon.TK had saved us all and then we kissed when it was over."Kari dreamily said remembering the moment with a smile with eyes closed.

"Davis it is over, TK I choose you again."Kari hugged her new boyfriend.  
"This is totally off the theory, I am looking at what the computer says"  
Izzy said with a sigh."Kari you know what, you scare me sometimes."Tai said while shaking his head. "But ya gotta love her."TK said while giving Kari a small peck on the lips."Be quite my computer said that Sora will leave tai and that Matt will date Mimi, it is saying that they will break up or somehting so Kari I guess your guess was right."izzy laughed.

"What your leaving me for him!"Matt yelled.Sora just looked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie - that chapter is probably better than the first one!

kari-I did kiss TK in the end of where we defeated Piedmon, but only in the japan version.

TK- Yeah she did, it was so enjoyful.

Princessstphanie-Yeah well chapter 3 will be up soon, I promise and if you have any ideas on theories you want me to do just e-mail then to me or leave them in a review.Till next time. takes lamp shade off of her head


	3. Theory 3 and the surprise

Theory 3 and the surprise 

disclaimer-I stil don't own Digimon, I wish I did so I could change some things like the end of Season 2.Yet I do not own Digimon.

princessstphanie-I did it I have done another chapter!

Matt-I'm in this theory too, it sucks.

Princessstphanie-Whatever chapter three starts now !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Izzy I haven't been in any theories yet."Whined Mimi."Well, I was going to save this for later but I guess I can do your's now."Izzy gave in.  
"Yay thank you Izzy!"Cheered Mimi."Well what is her theroie?"Cody questioned.  
"This should be good, for once I'm not in it."Matt said relieved not knowing what was instore for him."Well the theorie is what would of happened if Mimi had not moved to America.

"Yeah I have wondered what would of happened."Mimi revealed."Well good because I am guessing this time."Tai mischievielsly said."What are you going to do Kamiya?"Matt questioned."What's wrong with Kamiya?"Kari shot."It's stupid."Matt told her."Well that's ok because I shall be a Takaishi soon"  
Kari said to Takeru as we laughed and began to plan.

"My guess is that Matt would of admitted he really loved Mimi instead of Sora and then Sora would of said she loved me."Tai said dreamily."Not a chance lover boy."Matt said throwing away Tai's dream.You see Tai still loved Sora althoguh she was dateing his best friend."Tai I don't care who you love as long as it's not Matt, you can be straight or gay and date any guy,  
just not Matt ok."Kari winked at TK."Why, I would never date that sicko"  
Tai said disgustidly."Yeah are you two up to something?"Matt gave them a death glare."No."Kari answered a little to fast."Of coarse not."TK replied slowly.

"Back to my theory!"Complained Mimi."Fine, I guess you would die from a disese and then we would be happy you didnt annoy us ever again."Davis said.  
"You, you I hate you!"Yelled a very pissed off Mimi who was chasing him.  
"Whoa calm down."Yolei attempted to stop the wrath of Mimi when she was very angry."Hey I have you a theorie Mimi!"Yelled Sora over to where Mimi was about to put Davis in a tree."Really, what is it!"Mimi exclaimed as putting Davis down and walking over to Sora."I think you would be even more happy and you would go shopping with me everyday and become a fashion designer."Sora said leaving the wrath in the past to a new smiling Mimi.

"Oh Sora you always have known me best."Mimi smiled."Hey I think I have Mimi a new nickname."Cody announced."Really what is it?"Mimi questioned.  
"Memo."He stated."Where did you come up with that?"She asked."I'm not sure I just thought of it."Admitted Cody.

"Hey guys, I'm not to late am I?"Yelled Ken coming from a distance."Where were you at?"Yolei demanded to know."Gettign us food."Ken said holding up a few McDonalds bags."Goodie what did you get me baby?"Yolei asked while hugging him."I still can't believe he asked her out."Kari whispered to TK."Me neither, come on let's go get some food."TK whispered back."Ok"  
Kari agreed.

"You aren't done with my theory yet tho guys!"Complained as usual Mimi who had just got a happy meal and a strawberry milkshake."Oh yeah, let me ask the computer now, your to annoying to do this with."Izzy said while taking a bite out of a double cheese burger."Whatever, hey Matt here's my Coke I never drink them."Said Mimi as handing a coke to Matt."Why are you being so nice to me?"Matt said not knowing what had happened."No reason"  
Mimi said lying.

"My computer says that you would have dated Tai yet secretly loved Matt and Sora would have noticed she liked Tai too so you traded boyfriends"  
Izzy said in between slurps of Mr.Pibb."Why does that thing insit I love Tai?"Sora questioned."Because you do."Kari laughed to TK only."I wonder why she did choose my brother over your's."TK wondered with Kari.

"Well you know I was going to guess that Mimi would have never died her hair pink."Davis commented.Then TK and Kari inched back a little."Hey TK you know I think it would be fun to kiss you again, but this time in the real world."Kari said but TK was the only to hear her."Let's go back to my place, Mom is out."TK said while looking at the others."Hey guys I an going with TK to his house to play some video games ok."Kari winked at them."Ok be back next theorie tho, it should be in a hour or so."Tai said as they headed off.

Kari pov

"I can not believe they fell for that."I said very joyful."Yeah especially since we're teenagers."TK said with just as joyful as me."We're here!"I yelled feeling very hyper.So we went in as I realised somehting,"Hey TK I'm thirsty"  
"Hey look my mom bought some wine."TK said getting down to large glasses.  
"Oh TK naughty boy, drinking at only 13."I said while shaking a finger at him.  
So he poured us some and well it was so good we had seconds then thirds.  
"Remember that show we watched last night?"Asked a very drunk TK."Uh huh"  
I said also being drunk."Wanna act out the show?"He then hiccuped.

"Looked fun, let's do it."I said walking not very straight at all into TK's bedroom."Sounds good to me babe."Said TK even more drunk than me but followed but still falling a few times.So we jumped on his bed and I threw his hat off.  
Then he threw my camera off."Hey you sure."TK asked me.I was stunned here was TK drunk more than me still remembering his inner causius self."Yeah"  
I replied removing his shirt slowly.

Tai pov

"Crap!"I yelled realizing my worst mistake I could have ever possibly made."Oh my god"  
Matt said in a very dead voice."What?"Sora was now very concerned always being the mother model for the destined."We just let Kari go with TK to his his alone together and his mom is out this weekend and they are teenagers."Tai very worridly said.  
"Fuck, come on guys."Matt yelled jumping into his black mustang with Tai right beside him.

"How could we be so stupid."Yolei commentend while running and getting in Ken's new red toyota truck."I know we should of been thinking." said Sora as she got a ride with Mimi in her brand new bought yesturday pink lexis.  
Then I watched from the window as Joe,Izzy, and Cody all got in Izzy's white ford Explorer.

"We are the biggest idiots alive Matt."Tai said smashing his hand on the dash board."I know god, TK is too fucking young for this."Said a frustertaed Matt whotightend up for he could not let go of the steering wheel."I cant belive we wouldnt think of something like this."Tai said with a sigh.  
"For our mistake they have to pay."Matt said with shimmering eyes, yet he was to tough to cry outside.

"They haven't even dated outside of us destined before."Tai said as a tear rolled down his face."We should have known something when she said you could date whoever as long as it wasn't me, that would of meant she couldnt of been with TK god I can't believe I'm that much of a fucking idiot"  
Matt said now growing with anger at hisself.

TK pov

I was so drunk and we were almost all un-clothed, when I looked at the clock we still had about half an hour."Hey TK are you glad our brothers are so stupid."She hiccuped as she said it."Lemm'e think about that uh...yeah"  
I smiled still even drunker than her."I just got an idea, do you have any bubble bath?"She questioned while smiling."Yeah there's some next to my bath tub in my bathroom why?"I questioned back."Well we could do it in the bath with lots of bubbles."Souns pretty good."I smiled while getting up,  
and as soon as I did I fell."Be careful."She laughed as she got up and feel also on me.

Matt pov

"What the fuck, why are all these cars backed up."I wondered as driving."Looks like a road block."Tai said while we stared at the tweleve cars in front of us.  
"I'm getting out."I stated as I got out and walked up to the cop."Hey sir may I know why all the cars are blocked up?"I questioned trying not to be rude."Call me Chuck and yes you may know, this teenaged boy was caught having sex with a teenaged girl a few houses away and their neighbor called us and said that the guy was much taller than the young lady and maybe he might be older than her."Chuck told me as my heart froze."Can I know the names of the teenagers."I asked knowing it was them because TK was much taller than her although they were the same age.

"Yeah sir, only if you have permission from imidiate family from both of them."Chuck told me as I said I would be back as I went for Tai."Tai it's because of two teenagers having sex and the guy being much taller than the young girl and they think he is older, but TK IS much taller than Kari so come on."I rushed."Whoa."Was all Tai said as we ran back to Chuck."Here is imidiate fanily from the two teenagers."I said.

"Really how are you related to these kids?"Chuck questioned."We are their brothers."Tai said for me."Really is that so, the girl said she ahd an older brother but the guy said he only had an older sister named Mimi"  
Chuck told us giving us almost full relief."Hey Matt do you think TK was afraid and said Mimi was his sister?"Tai questioned me.

"Just let us know are the kids names TK and Kari."I said urging him to tell us."Why no there not, if you don't tell the press they are Suzan and Tom."Chuck revieled to us."Whoa Matt Suzan finally got Tom!"Tai exclaimed."Do you know these two?"Chuck questioned."Yes they go to our school but we are in a huge hurry we really need to get threw."I tried to leave."Well nobody is supposed to go through."Chuck said really making me think."But you see my Fiancee Mimi in the car behind us is having a baby."I lied.

"Whoa well you two cars are the only ones premitted."Chuck told us.So we said bye and ran back to Mimi's Lexis to tell her to come on."Hey Matt since when we're you engaged to Mimi and got her pregnant?"Tai questioned in a teasing tone."Shut up."I said as we neared the car."Hey guys us and you are the only one's past, we will explain later."I told them."Why do we get let threw?"Mimi asked."Because your engaged to Matt and are having a baby by him."Tai said leading to my funeral.

"Hey um... time to go get TK."I ran."Hey Tai why did he say I was having his baby instead of Sora, and why am I pregnant to begin with?"I heard Mimi question Tai.Then what he said was to far away so I could not hear him.  
Then Tai came back to my Mustang and I waited till we passed the cop until I had hit the gas.In moments we were there and slowly went in the drive way hopeing to catch the off gaurd.Then we got out and walked up to my mom's house.

Kari pov

We were slowly getting un-drunk and I was almost good to go and TK was doing better I would say aroung another couple of minutes.We were enjoying a bubble bath together.Then I got out and went in his cabinet and got out two towels.  
"Hey TK can you try to get out and wrap this towel around yourself."Yeah Kari no problem at all.But he tried to get out and tripped again so I helped him up, yet we were still bare."Here I'll do it for you."I offered and he just shook his head up and down.

Then a few minutes later he had his towel on his lower half and mine was around my center as me went out to get our clothes and leave. Then I noticed I had threw our clothes in his dirty cloth hamper."Hey Teeks I'm gonna borrow a shirt and some of your gym shorts ok."I said as he shook his head again.  
"Here baby put on this American Eagle shirt I bought you last year for Christmas,  
with your black pants."I told him knowing he hated the shirt I got him.  
"Sure."He said becoming just a little more like the TK I knew.

So I helped him get dressed and then put on his shirt he use to wear as a destined our last time, and a pair of dark green bagy pair of gym shorts.  
"Hey why did I agree to this!"TK was shocked when he saw a dark blue American Eagle shirt on him. "Well I let you pick and you said sure."I wittidly said."Fine, I love you Kari."TK said, then I knew he was normal and non-drunk."Aw, Teeks I love you too."I smiled up at the blonde.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie- this is as much as a cliffhanger as I could come up with.  
Sorry bout that and all, but yeah I have to go to bed now so I shall write chapter 4 by Saturday, I promise.

TK- I need to know, Do we get caught?

Kari-Who knows but that was a very enjoyable chapter

TK-yeah it was

Tai-Not to me and Matt, I hope stphanie has enough sense to let us catch you and make you grounded for two years!

Princessstephanie-You will have to wait to see Tai, sorry but yeah please review if you want.Oh and I'm not sure if this should be a Mimato or a Sorato yet.But yeah till next time.


	4. The problem

Princessstphanie-Normally it takes me about a day to post a chapter but this time it took longer didn't it.But yeah I am working on other stories right now, so it take long to publish this one.Yeah I can't believe I have over 5 reviews, you make me so happy readers!Even flames, because when I have enough me and Izzy laugh at them and make burnt marshmellows! 

Izzy-Yeah those marshmellows are prodigious too.

Princessstphanie-Yeah but I bet they want to read chapter 4 now, so here it is oh yeah and it's in Kari pov.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We love you guys too."Said Tai entering the room."But we don't love what you did."Matt said also walking in next to Tai."We didn't do anything"  
I tried to cover up our bubble bath."Then why are you wearing TK's clothes" Matt interigated."We were eating icecream and she dropped some on her shirt so i let her borrow my shirt and then it didn't match her skirt so she borrowed some gym shorts."TK lied for us."Nice try but I had a video of everything that happend from when you first got out of the bathtub,  
now would you care to explain yourselves?"Tai interigated along with Matt.

"Should I even bother?"I asked."Nope and here let us watch this tape together" Matt suggested giving us no choice."Hey how did you record us anyway?"TK questioned."Izzy put this new thing on my cell so I can record for up to an hour."Tai snuggly said."We are so fucked."I whispered to TK as we followed our brothers into the living room with Sora and Mimi were at.  
"Hey Sora put this in."Matt demanded as Sora relunctly put in the video. So we watched it, and it was true it got everything, I really felt weird when it was time for me to get out of the bath knowing Matt and the others were watching.

Then when it was time for us to put on his clothes TK fainted."Oh my god, we have to help him!"I exclaimed rushing down to the floor."He's going to be fine, I think it was just all the realization of what is about to happen that scared him up a little."Matt said.

:When Kari woke up:

I woke up apparently I had passed out too, because when I woke up I was laying at a tree back in the park, beside TK.So I slowly walked over to where Izzy was telling them about his new theorie."My next theorie is about If Hilary Duff was a destined instead of Yolei."Izzy announced to the group. "Hey Tai I was just curious, what's my punishment."I asked very afraid of what he would tell me."Well me and Matt had a long, long talk about it and we agreed on one thing, but I will tell you later."Tai said whith a smile. From that things didn't look to good.

"Well I say that Hilary would sing for us."Cody said."What Hilary Duff sucks."Rebeled Davis."No way man, Hilary is hot."Matt retorted."Whatever Hilary is just a stuck up little wanna be."Tai said joing it.It was getting boring so I went to wake TK up."Hey TK."I whispered in his ear.Then he turned over."TK get up I'm pregnant."I said to TK.Then he shot up faster than the speed of light."What, how, this can't possibly be happening, I am only 13, I can't be a dad!"Yelled TK although nobody was paying atention except me."I was only saying that to wake you up, don't worry we didn't even officialy do it."I comforted the crystal blue eyed blond stting next to me at the tree.

"Never scare me like that."Said TK pretty mad but than I smiled and he calmed down.I don't know why but my smile really has an effect on him. "So what's up with our brothers?"He questioned knowing what it probably was."I'm not sure, Tai said him and Matt already decided on it but would tell us later."I dreadfully told TK."Do think we're screwed?"He questioned hopeing I would say no.I just pu my head down, I couldn't say anything.

"Well I will be fine as long as I still have you."He smiled lifting my head back up."TK you always know what to say."I hugged him."Hey you two get over here so we can see you."Matt yelled over to us.So we got up slowly and then walked over to where they were still on about Hilary Duff and Yolei."There are three parts to your punishment, part one is you have to both guess on every upcoming theorie."Tai stated as we sat down with the group.

"Part two is you guys have to split the cost of buying Blockbuster videos for tongihts sleep over."Matt smiled knowing that, his brother had plenty of cash, because him winning this huge basketball tourtament."What!"I yelled at him."That's what I said, and Tai agrees with me."He smiled looking at Tai."Well, what's the third part?"TK questioned knowing the worst was to come."

"Third, we will tell you when your older."Tai said really relieving us. "Oh and one more thing, you have to do your dares and kiss who you land on in Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle."Matt said making me stare at Davis. I didn't know for sure, but I figured Davis helped them decide that part. "Somehow I think I like Tai's punishments better."TK told me as I noded in agreement.Then we waited until this couple walked by us before we talked again.

"Yeah but, I wanted to tell you the bad stuff."Matt said really ticking off TK."I just did it so that I can break it to you."He continued talking. "But yeah, Tai i'll let you take it from here."He finished.

"So as for your last punishment guys."Tai started."We have it planned on as what you have to do."Tai kept on delaying it."We will tell you when we think you are ready, but not a second before."He finally said dropping the subject.

"Whatever."Was all I said for that a young boy rode by on a bike.

"You know what, this park has to be the best meeting spot, let's come every year."Yolei introducted in our future.

"Yeah let's do it!"Sora went along.

"Let's not, let's go someplace with air conditioning next time."Matt shot out.

"I say we stay here every year." Sora said with plenty infuriation at how stubborn her boyfriend was.

"Well next year I may not even be with you!" Matt shot out at Sora, leaving her pretty dang angry.

"Well who said I would even be with you for a year, you know what Matt,  
it's over."Sora said as Mimi, yolei and I clapped for her.

"Well I never even loved you, I loved Mimi this whole time."Matt said as we all looked at the vision of pink.

"Well fine because I never loved you either, I loved Tai this whole time"  
Sora said as we all had one eye on Mimi and one eye on Tai.

"You did!"We all exclaimed at the both of them.

"Yes I did, I have loved Tai since our first trip in the digital world I just turned him down last year for I was afriad of if anything happend we couldn't be friend's anymore." Sora said shocking and leaving many of us with mixed feelings.

"What?"Cody said being the first one to speak up.

"I'm not sure let's just let TK and Kari guess on this theory so Izzy can tell us so we can do a few more theories then Blockbuster."Sora stated.

"Whatever I just want to go now, I guess that Hilary would get us all killed and we would have not been able to win."TK guess really wanting to leave this very aqward moment.

"Yeah and mine is that we would really lose because I would refuse to have to DNA Digivoulve with Hilary."I said as walking over to the tree to get my purse which I started to carry for certain reasons if you know what I mean.

"Izzy hurry up they guessed let's see the results so we can all go to Blockbuster."Yolei rushed Izzy parshly wanting to leave and the other half wanting to know what would of happened."Hey wait on second Izzy, I see a man coming by."Yolei wanted Izzy to wait so he did.

"Finally he has past us, now my computer said that Hilary would be even worse as a singer as she is already and that Yolei would be very bored all day at home with her family."Izzy said shutting off is computer.

"Hey look it's the icecream dude!"Davis exclaimed and started to run for some icecream.

"He is so young."I sighed.

"Yeah but he can't help his brian isn't as normal as the rest of us."TK said trying to be serious.

"Yeah that is so true."I gave in, i just had to start laughing along wiht him."Hey Davis wait up!"I yelled after the entergetic teenager.

"Hey I know!"Davis excitedly exclaimed as he ran back to us.

Then before any of us knew what he was doing he had picked me up and was carring me down to the icecream truck.I was literally shocked.TK looked confused.Tai and the others just shook their heads.Then he put me down.

"Wow."Was all I said really not knowing what happened as the others came down to us.

"No need to thank me, I would do it again if we needed too."Davis smiled.

"That's ok Davis."I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"He questioned me.

Then all of us except him were dying form laughter and then the icecream man shouted,"Help look at that poor girl, she is about to get hit by that car!"

Then as soon as he said that we turned our heads.He was indeed right about that car, it was heading right fro the girl.We all just watched as another car came by and swerved in front of the girl, saving her life.

"This is a miracle, something abotu you kids are lucky so on behalf of your luckiness free icecream for all of you!"The icecream man said as we all just lit up.

So we all had our icecream and talked over a few more theories as we decided to just go ahead and leave for Blockbuster.We all walked over to the parking lot and waited to be told which car to get into.

"I have it."Tai said to us.First if you have a car here get in it."he started.  
Then it left just Tai hisself, Takeru and me, Davis, Yolei, Cody,and Izzy who only had his learners."Now Izzy and Cody you go with Ken, Yolei and I will go with sora, Davis,TK,and Kari you will go with Mimi."Tai finished.

So we all obeyed and we left for Blockbuster, if only we would of known some of the troubles and arguments in front of oue path.Then we may of been more prepaired for them. Especially one we thought would never happen, I myself wish it wouldn't have but we cannot change destiney.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie-I have done it, the most best ones will be coming up soon which will be chapter 5.

Mimi- it's so sad

Kari- especially for me and you right Mimi

Princessstphanie- be quite now till next time see you later !


	5. The first part of the sleepover

The first part of the sleepover

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie-This chapter will be one of my longer one's.

Kari- Can I skip this chapter?

Princessstphanie-No.

Mimi-Can I?

Princessstphanie-Nope now on with chapter 5 oh and this is in Kari pov also,  
Oh and before I forget I went back to my old style from chapter 1 and two because the new way was to hard.Well actually I think i'm going to do a mixture of my writting styles.Oh and thank you Mewgia for pre-reading my stuff!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, all of you destined can have only 1 movie so choose wisely."Matt announced as we spread out.I saw Mimi and Sora go to the romance section.  
I also saw Yolei and Izzy go to the older movies.Ken went to the new realeses part.Matt,Tai,and Cody went to the comides. As for Davis,TK, and I we went to the Horror in the back of the store.

"Hey guys what do you think about IT?"I questioned my best friends."No way Kari that movie is to scary."TK said while shivering."Whatever."I laughed."Hey Kar what about Chuckie?"Davis asked me."I guess that one's not to bad."I commented.

:Ken pov:

I wonder if they would like Spider-Man 2.No I remember Izzy saying it was stupid how it ended.What about this.Hey this is perfect for the sleepover!

:Matt pov:

"This is pretty hard."I stated looking at all the many good comedies before us."Yeah it is, hey wait what about Freaky Friday?"Cody asked us."With that Lindsay Lohan chick, no way dude she is not good at all."I informed him.

:Yolei pov:

"Hey Izzy, do you know any good classics?"I questioned the other smart digidestined.

"Yeah, how about Old Yeller."He asked answerering my question as he picked up a case with a big golden retriever on the front.

"No way, that movie is so sad."I replied taking the movie from the boy genius and put it back with the other billions of older movies.

:Davis pov:

"So we got it right."I said already knowing the answer but still wanted to hear MY angel's voice.

"Yes Davis."Replied not my muse but a very cold evil TK.

"Hey I think I feel hyper all of a sudden!"My love announced to me as she jumped up and down a few times.

She had started walking backwards then she hopped back up.Then she bounced and landed behind TK, hopping on his back.Then she jumped off and was heading towards me.So knowing what would happen my wish came true I put my arms out ready to catch her.Instead of running in my arms like in the movies she collided with me and I went flying a few isles back and I landed in the game section as some people were giving me various weird looks in all directions.

"Hey sir, is this your's?"A tall man with brown hair and green eyes in a navy blue shirt and camafloge pants asked me holding up my old trademark goggles I kept with me although I didn't wear them.

"Yes."I replied taking back my possesions from the man as he shrugged and walked away."Sir, I'm afriad youv'e caused to much commotion I must have to ask you to leave."The Blockbuster lady told me helping me up and pointed to her left towards the door.

:Tai pov:

I saw a lady in the Blockbuster uniform talking to Davis pointing to the exit.I didn't know what had happened alothough I did here noises a few seconds ago.

"Hey man let's go see what went down over there."Matt said trying to sound cool for a very attractive girl about our age walked by.She had on a purple shirt with a red glittery heart on it and the word Angel.She had her hair down and had the edges flipped out.If it weren't for Sora I might of just asked her out.She also had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Matt.

"Hey guys my name is Lilliana, do you know that boy?"She questioned as I looked over at Matt who was shacking his head no."Yes."I replied despite what Matt done, I wanted to tell the truth."Really me too, my little brother has a class with him!"She had explained to us with much excitement."Yeah he is such a cute kid."Matt replied to her comment as leaning against the wall.

Then Ken came over to us."Hey guys, we have to go, Davis got in trouble for disturbing the peice or whatever so brong your movies and come on."Ken said as we looked at the movie he picked and smirked at him.

:TK pov:

In the end Davis had to wait outside as we checked out all of our movies.  
Apparently my brother met some girl here because he said that she went to his school.I never saw her bust she must be pretty fine for my big brother to like her.

"Thank you, all your movies are due back next Tuesday."The same lady who made Davis leave told us as she put our movies and the reciet in our bag.

"So what did everyone get?"Davis curiously asked getting up from the concrete sidewalk into the road towards our cars.

"Well I had to get The Ring for myself, Daddy Day Care for Tai, Neopolian Dynamyte for Ken,  
Greece for Izzy, and Where The Hart Is for Mimi."I said naming the very long list of movies I had to rent.

"That's nothing listen to this I rented I Know What You Did Last Summer for myself, Scream for Davis, A Walk To Remember for Sora, Joe dirt for Matt, Titanic for Yolei, and Happy Gilmore for Cody."I told Davis while putting my hands in my pockets.

Then we all got in our cars and rode over to my house since my mom was still gone and she knew about us getting together tonight so it was ok.  
We drove a few minutes talking about stuff to do tonight as we turned onto our street.

"Hey this is gonna be good now that people are actually together."I joked.

"I know what you mean."Tai grinned looking at Sora and I.

So we got out and well we went in and talked some more as Mimi and Sora got our first game ready.

"Alright now gather around and site in a circle."Sora announced as we all rushed and crowed around as we formed a semi-perfect circle.

It had went like this it started with Tai and then to the right it was Matt,  
Joe, Mimi, Sora, Davis, Ken, Cody, TK, me, Yolei, and then lastly was our very dear friend Izzy and his brain on the left on Tai.

"We decided to play spin the bottle first so Tai here is a diet cherry coke bottle you get to begin."Sora told us as Joe nodded obviously trying to pay attention.

"Oh and for example if Tai landed on Matt he would have to kiss Joe, you can kiss your oppisite gender or your own."Mimi said making us all bust out hurling on hte grown non-stop laughter.

"I AM ALWAYS IN THE THEORY'S, EXAMPLES EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ME!" Matt yelled a little crazy as Tai spinned the bottle making him freeze up.

"Oh my god."I whispered as the others just stayed still.

"Cody."Tai said over and over again trying to regain his brain.

"Come on Tai you have to."Mimi agged on to the first goggle head.

So without comment Tai got up and kissed Cody and then sta back down.As Matt grabbed the bottle for his turn. He spinned as all of us laughed even more hysteric then the example.

"OH MY GOD!"Matt yelled not believing it as Tai stiffened.

"You jinxed this!"Tai exclaimed realising what was about to happen.

"Go on Matt."Mimi agged on Matt this time.

Then after some rough words to Mimi, Matt relunctantly got up and went to Tai.

"I guess we have to get this past us."Matt glumly said as they both glared hard at Mimi and Sora.

They kissed, just a peck then they parted.

"Not to bad Tai."Matt joked making Tai look scared and Sora pissed off.

"Whatever give me the bottle now."Joe announced sticking up for his turn.

So Matt threw the bottle at Joe who missed it and it hit Mimi in the head.  
Mimi very ragedly knocked it on Joe's head and then he spinned it with what consciousness he still had as it landed straight on hisself.

"What's that mean?"Joe questione looking very puzzled as he looked down the cirlce waiting for an answer.

"Well, ... It's never happened before so I guess you can choose who you want to kiss."Sora said making Joe even more nervous.

"Well , ...uh...um...I'm not sure...um...Yo...Yolei?"Joe stuttered.

"What the fuck."Yolei responded looking straight at Joe and then over at Ken.

"I know about you and Ken, but I don't know your the first one to come of mind"  
Joe guiltily admitted being very sincere.

"Fine."Sighed Yolei as she walked over and pressed her lips on Joe and left.

"That was fast."Joe laughed feeling very relieved now handing the cursed bottle to Mimi.

"Whoot woot, what what."Mimi cheered as it landed in-between Izzy and Tai.

"Whoa she's happy."I laughed to TK as Mimi bounced up like a bunny and hopped over to Izzy and Tai.

We all knew that she got to kiss both and it had to be a french.She snuggled up to them and leaned her head to Izzy as she forced her lips on his, Izzy not being an idiot came back with double passion.Then Mimi brushed her tounge on his lips and he opened it as he forcefully pulled her tounge in with his and it continued growing more and more. Finally Izzy stopped for a breath of air as Mimi faced Tai.

This time she just immeadiantly put her tounge in his mouth but he only barely kissed back so Mimi withdrew and sat back down tossing the bottle to Sora.

"Ok, I am so confused does she like them both?"TK questioned me but I was just as clueless as him.

"Truthfully I thought she had a thing for Matt."I whispered into his ear.

"I know hey look who Sora got."TK said as I looked aver and we burst out in a fit of giggles. The bottle Sora had spun landed on Mimi.

"Oh my god."Yolei siad loud enough for people a block a way could hear.

"I know hard to believe isn't it."Ken said just almost as loud.

"Well truthfully I'll kiss anyone who was a hot guy or my friends."Mimi said not complaining at who it landed on.

"Really me too."Sora sarcastically said but fooling Mimi.

Mimi looked at her then pressed her tounge in Sora's mouth. Sora leaned back and threw the bottle at Davis signaling her turn over. Davis cockily looked over at me and I looked away as he spun it, I heard TK gasp so it must be pretty bad.

"ME!"A very shocked TK yelled out as I gasped and turned back around.

"No not you, if you look better it's between you and Kari!"Davis over extremely happily exclaimed as he rushed over and sat between us.

He of course looked at me first then he turned to TK. but he turned his head back to me unfortunately. He gently kissed me, not as forced as I thought.  
Then I actually kissed harder.This probably sparking his mind opened my lips and put his tounge in my mouth. Yet I was the one to make us tounge wrestle. But then he got more passion but it was enjoyful.

I moaned, then he took me to the floor for our kiss. I started to roll around with him. I'm guessing the others were in shock. For that he lifted my shirt above my head and then started to undo my bra straps. At that moment I was in shock too, very caught up in the moment. I took his shirt off too.  
He had nice ribs. He was very athletic. Then I felt my bra leave as it flew behind us.Leaving my breast in open view as he started to caress them.

It felt so enjoyful so I stopped our kiss. I whispered," Go on." He began to lick them now. So I unzipped his lower half pulling his pants down revealing red boxers. He noticed and began to slide my pink mini skirt down to my ankles and then off my feet. Then Tai apperntly out of shock jumped up faster than a cheata throwing Davis off.

I just got my clothes back on and blushed.Yet surprisingly nobody bothered to say anything so we just left it in the past as Davis and TK shorty frenched.  
He then handed the bottle to Ken. It went around and around before landing on Yolei who kissed him for awhile and then Ken gave the bottle to Cody.

"I can do this."Cody said apparently afraid.

"Yes you can."I encouragedly told him as he spinned it.

It landed on Joe who quickly kissed him then sat back down fast as possible.  
Then it was TK's turn so he got it from Cody as spinned it. It was really fast.But it finally landed. It landed on very unexpectedly Matt.

"There's no fucking way I am about to kiss my little brother."Matt said furiously.

"I am so not kissing him."TK rebeled with the other blonde.

"Well re-spin."Mimi simply said scared what they might of done to her and Sora.

"Thank-you."TK casually said spinning it yet again this time landing on Matt again.

"OH MY GOD!"Matt yelled.

"Re-spin."TK said not careing of any objections as it span again.

"NOT AGAIN!"TK yelled as it landed on Matt again.

"This is so not happening to us."Matt moaned as TK spinned again.

"Finally."TK sighed as it landed on Ken.

"Huh."Said Ken as TK walked up to him not aware of the game because he was day dreaming of him sleeping.

TK forcefully kissed him for two seconds then they broke and TK tossed the bottle to me.

I spinned it, it only went around once and then it stopped on TK.So he grinned and we shared a very romantic kiss. Then Tai and Matt afraid of last time stopped us.

So I gave the bottle to Yolei who span it and had to kiss Mimi.  
So yolei strolled over to Mimi who gave her some passion.It only lasted about 20 seconds tho, for the fact that Izzy stole the bottle from Yolei.

"You stole my bottle!"Yolei accused throwing her hands down towards the ground.

Izzy being afraid spinned the bottle as it landed on Tai. He ran over to Tai and kissed him then yelled out,"Games over!"

This relieved many of us. Yet sadend Mimi and Davis.

"Hey Sora what game shall we play next?"I asked the auburn haired teen-ager.

"Well it is a game called find out what type you are."Sora mischeivesly said.

"Iv'e never heard of it."I admitted feeling as idiotic as Davis.

"That is because I just made it up."Sora laughed making me feel beter.

"Ok I'm always up for new games."TK chimed as Sora just grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie- Mwhahahahah this next chapter is bad. The reason I had to change the next chapter is because it was too bad but it has changed. Oh my god. I cannot believe I am going to write this!

Kari-I cannot believe you made me almost do it with Davis !

Mimi- You basically made them think I am a freak now! But I'm not!

Princessstphanie-whatever I'm gong to bed night.


	6. The sleepover part 2

The sleepover part 2 

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon yet I wish I did.

princessstphanie-OMG...I had a really good idea for this chapter put I changed it to this one.

Joe-I liked your old idea.

Mimi-Well i like the new one.

Princessstphanie-whatever on with chapter 6, Kari your in-charge for telling this story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you know what my game is?"Sora asked us as Cody shook his head.  
"Well all of you get in one big line."Sora commanded as we did what she said."Now I'm going to come around with this hat full of colored chips,  
when everyone has one icluding me I will give further instructions.

I watched as Sora took the first chip which was yellow.Then Joe got red and so on.Then it was my turn, which of coarse I was last. I reached in for the only chip left which was Pink. When Mimi was this she playfully glared.

"Now I shall announce your part in our acting by the color you drew."Sora announced to us pulling out a notepad from her white purse with cherry's on it.

"But I got purple, that's a girl color."Davis whined as I laughed in pity for him.

"So oh well but first of all Matt since you have Orange you play the role of Izzy."Sora told the eldest blonde who began to crack up.

"I have to act like Izzy."Matt continued to laugh making a few more of us laugh alothough Sora looked unpleased.

"Yes, now no more interruptons till I am done telling you who you are!"Sora yelled out of us. Then there was scilence as she began to start again.  
Sora moved a piece of auburn hair from her face as she said,"Davis is palying yolei." She smirked at Davis without even looking up, he wanted to say somehting but knew not to mess with her.

"As for Tk, you act as Davis."Sora began to tick off some people now, including me. Yet I said nothing as she started again ,"Mimi you act out the role of Kari." Sora smiled as she said the next thing,"Tai you get to be TK"  
We still kept scilent afraid to make her even more ticked off at us"  
"Oh and Davis, you get to be Yolei."Then the first mistake happened.

"I am not gonna act out a girl role!"Davis stubburnly half-harted yelled at Sora for he was a little afraid.

"Well I guess I won't do anyhting this time ... but next time."Sora threatened the second goggle boy."But anyway Yolei you play me and Kari you play Mimi"  
I smiled knowing I got Mimi instead of my brother or something."Izzy your Joe and Ken is Matt."Sora continued reaching the end of the list."I am Cody and Tai is TK, Yet cody is Ken and Joe is Tai."Sora finished making us literaly sigh in relief.

"So what now?" Tai questioned Sora while giving her a hug. Yet in return he got a punch in the nose.

"TK I know we use to be DNA Digivoulving partners but please don't hug me"  
Sora acting as Cody acted.

"Guess that answered his question."I laughed.

I watched as Tai who is now "TK" walked up to Mimi being "me". Then I decided to go hang with Ken who is supposivly "Matt" since it's so obvious she likes him. But as I reached Ken I just had to laugh along with the others for that the real TK who is acting as "Davis" went over and started to bother them. It was a sight to remember.

"Davis for the last time, Kari does not love you, she loves me!"Tai as "TK" yelled pushing TK who was "Davis" to the ground.

Then "our" as in there acting brothers Ken as "Matt" and Joe as "Tai" walked over to the argument. Then yolei who was Sora stood behind Ken who was "Tai"  
and hugged him so I went to go hug Ken who was "Matt".

"You need to stay in your own business TB."TK did a VERY good impression of Davis.

"Ok um... guys times over for acting because our next game is about to begin."Sora said very afraid of running out of time for the next game,  
this was the one game she had been looking forward to.

"Too bad for you too Sora, It's also time for another theory."Izzy let down the aurburn haird girl leaving a few smiles on my, Tk, and our borhters faces,  
we were kind of scared.

"No way, we are so playing Truth or dare!"Sora selfishly shot out at the computer wiz.

"Here I have an idea, Sora and the girls play Truth or Dare as the guys stay with me for a theory."Izzy very smartly soulved our problem.

"But there's 8 guys and only 4 girls!"Sora whined in a Mimi voice.

"Fine, take two guys then we each will have 6 apeice."Izzy sighed shacking his head appearntly feeling bad for her. "You know what, you can even choose what two you want." Izzy told her as she looked at the guys trying to decide.

"I will take Tai and TK."Sora firmly announced as she drug the guys over to her.

"Ok, problem soulved it was that easy."I laughed.

I followed Sora and the other female destined and TK and my brother back into Mimi's bedroom as the guys left for her backyard. It was pretty quite they were probably thinking of what to dare them. But despite our scilence,  
we got in a trianlge because that's how we always play and looked at Mimi because we wanted her to start since she was the point of our triangle.

"I guess you want me to go first so, Yolei truth or dare."Mimi said as Yolei stared up at Mimi's hot pink ceiling looking for an answer to the question.

:Matt pov:

We all sat around the tree right in the middle of Mimi's yard. It had bright red cherries on it. Yet the cherries were pink, I had no clue that was possible.

"So Izzy what is your theory?"Davis eagerly asked wanting to be in one of the famous theories that they have come to known.

"Well this one is on what would have went down if Kari, Davis and TK were stranded on a deserted island by themselves."Izzy announced making Davis literally brightened up with joy.

"I guess that I would have to go and find them and brong them back home before anything happened, that goes as my and tai's guess."I stated almost glaring at Izzy for such a moronic theory. Then turned my head for a guess even more ridiculas then the theory itself.

"Well I think that TK would die a painful death and Kari would discover how much she really loved me the whole time."Davis grinned at the never going to happen thought he came up with.

:Sora pov:

Yolei was very definate when she said," Dare."

"Well I dare you too, lick the bottom of Tai's shoe while it's on his foot and then tell him it tasted fabulous."Mimi mischieviesly smiled as we all laughed at Yolei's misfourtune.

"Well, this game is my faveorite so Tai stick your shoe out."Yolei demanded from Tai as he put his leg out and put his shoe in her face. "Thanks Tai for putting it right in fornt of my face." Yolei sarcastically smirked.

"No prob."Tai chuckled.

I watched as Yolei stuck her tounge out and slowly licked Tai's black and white checkered converse shoe. Then she looked him straight in his face.

"It tasted fabulous." Yolei told him as her put his leg back into the indian style position.

"I can't believe she actually did it." Kari said in amazement to TK.

"Yes I did, now Tai truth or dare." Yolei said as Tai imagined blue flames behind her and devil horns on her head and to top it off a little tail with spikes comind from her rear.

"I'm scared." Tai responded.

:Izzy pov:

"Ha like that's gonna happen you would so die before TK, and yes that is my guess." Ken joked to see Davis's recation which was exactly what he thought. Very furious and humorus to the rest of us.

"Whatever I could so take TK on anytime anywhere you just say when." Davis temperdly told our group of theory guessers.

"Yeah you could take him on to see him beat you." Ken tormented Davis.

"NO SO I COULD BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Davis very pissed yelled at Ken.

"Next guess now how about you Joe."I tried to talk over the commotion and somehow succeded very much surprising me that he heard me over all the shouts of Davis trying to convince Ken how he could beat up TK anyday.

"Anything to stop the madness, I guess that they would all become the best of friends and live a happy fun but still safe life." Joe being much like his brother said causing us all except him in hysterical fits of laughter.  
:TK pov:

"Tr..truth."Tai mangaed to stutter out as Yolei grinned even larger increasing the flames Tai saw.

"Is the person you like in this room right now?" Yolei said as blowing a peice of her hair out of her face.

"How what huh I can't but I have but I don't want do I have to yes, I do"  
Tai fiannly yelled out the words I do.

"See it wasn't so hard, now we know you like Sora, Mimi, or me." Yolei said as Mimi began to play wiht her hair.

"Oh god,...anyway sis truth or dare."Tai sighed still overcome of his truth question he got.

"Dare." Kari replied indignitaly.

"Um... I dare you too do a duet with Sora."Tai laughed at the thought.

"Uh... an odd dare but ok come on Sora let's hook up Mimi's karaokee machine and pick out a song." Kari told Sora as they got up and whispered something as they plugged up the machine.

Then we heard the music start as Kari talked in the microphone,"thsi song is dedicated to you Tai and TK."

I walked over to turn out the lights for them so they could use Mimi's cotton candy pink spot light.

"Yes I'm slim shady, I'm the real shaddy all you other slim shady's are just immataties." Kari rapped.

"Just kidding." Sora said seeing the looks we had on our faces.

"New song."I heard Kari whisper to Sora as I knew the whole kidding thing wasn't true.

"E-l-m-o."Kari sang inbetween laughs.

"E-l-m- oo."Sora said as she threw the mic at the floor for the laughter was way over the un-controllable mark same went for Kari if anything she was laughing more than Sora.

"No need to continue."Tai and the rest of us agreed still laughing.

:Cody pov:

"Well only one more guess once again guys." Izzy let us down because now we really did start to like the theories.

"Aw." I awed.

:mimi pov:

"Well glad that's over now duet partner what shall you choose truth or dare"  
Kari said as if she were drunk, truthfully I think she was just high from all the laughter.

"I'm thinking truth after your duet." Sora truthfully admitted as Kari nodded in agreement.

"Whatever any of you do, never make anyone do anymore dutes, please."I joked but at the same time was saying the truth.

"Ok Mimi, so Sora is it true your feet smell bad."Kari siad unable to come up with anything better.

"I, dunno I normally don't smell my feet I guess that don't."

"Ok then."Kari was yawning probably getting sleepy for it was already 2:45 a.m. that's pretty late for a 13 year old.

"K well Tk truth or dare?" Sora questioned the young teen.

"Dare."He too started to yawn.

"Well since you and Kari are so tired I dare you after this game to get in Mimi's bed and get some sleep."Sora instucted for his dare.

"Sounds good."

"I'm not sleepy." I admitted looking at the tired faces of TK and Kari.

:Davis pov:

"For the last guess, I guess that they would run out of food and they all die." Cody guessed.

"That's it, up to the computer now." Izzy told us as I threw a rock at the tree as Izzy's labtop lit up the dark as he turned it on.

:Yolei pov:

"Lastly Mimi, truth or dare." TK asked her.

"Truth."

"Do you like toast?" He asked being the worst truth ever imagined.Well except this one time with Davis but that's him.

"Yes I do like toast." She responded as TK and kari ran for the bed and immediantly feel asleep.

"That was fast." I laughed.

"Yeah it was." Tai also yawned.

:Joe pov:

"Look there it is the results!" I joyfully showed my much happiness by clapping.

"Yes here they are, it says that if Kari, TK, and Davis were all stranded on an island together Matt and Tai would never give up on looking for them and a week later they would indeed find them." Izzy said as Matt put on a huge triuphant grin.

"Hey it's getting late let's go in to the others and see what's next"  
I advised.

So the others nodded as we walked back through Mimi's yard and then through her patio doors into her house. We were in the kitchen by then. As we saw all the others but TK and Kari come out.

"Where's TK?" Matt being very much of a worried big brother asked.

"He fell asleep and so did Kar."Tai said relieving the blonde rock star.

"You know what's next on the list?" Mimi asked us who we replied in shrugs.  
"We watch the movies as we fall asleep." Mimi continued.

"YAY!" Davis yelled almost waking Kari and TK.

"Yeah so Davis you go get the movies from the car and we will go ahead and get ready for bed."Sora stated.

"Me..."Davis trailed off knowing the pointlessness in it and left to go get the movies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie- Not a cliffhanger I know yet, it wasn't a very interesting chapter either. Because all the interresting stuff will happen later, I promise.

Davis-that's what she told me when I asked her to make Kari go out with me but no, she puts her with TK!

Princessstphanie- Shut up Davis. but yeah till next chapter bye!


	7. The last day of summer

Last day of summer 

Pov- Kari

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon k.

Princessstphanie- As I promised the more interesting stuff is in this chapter.So no more worry, I just had to get the sleep-over done. Now it begins to get good. Especially for Takari or whatever Mimi x Izzy is. Not much between Izzy and Mimi but kind of flirting.But if you know the Mimi x Izzy let me know OK. I'm thinking it's Mizzy. Wait no maybe.

Mimi- Me flirt with a nerd!

Izzy- I'm not a nerd!

Mimi- yes you are, I want my Matt!

Matt- I no longer like you, get it through your head.

Princessstphanie- I'm getting this started before someone gets hurt. Like me if they fount out what happens in later chapters.puts on song 1, 2 step. Bet hurry on with the chapter now.

Mimi- WHAT !

It was our last day before school started again. I had awoke and looked out the window beside me and it was raining. Oh joy just what we always want on our last day of summer. I then rolled over and remembered falling asleep beside TK on Mimi's bed last night. To my surprise his eyes were already open.

"So you finally woke up eh." TK teased me as I stretched my arms and legs.

"Yeah, I think we should get dressed and go in there with the others, sounds like Sora's cooking because I hear her going on about her new found love for cooking." I said as I slowly crawled over the blonde and got off the bed.

"Maybe." TK replied getting up along with me and walked over to his bag of clothes Matt probably got for him last night which was beside a pile of my clothes.

"Hey can you go in the bathroom and change, because I have to get ready"  
and dressed and stuff." I asked my best friend, who was sort of also my boyfriend.

"Yeah, but it's not like I haven't seen you before." TK grinned at me as I it him with my magenta hair-brush.

"Be quite." I laughed as I pushed him in the bathroom.

He shut the door finally. So I took off my clothes and put on a purple shirt with the word princess on it and a crown above it. Then I heard TK brushing his teeth apparently already dressed. So I rushed and put on a pair of black kaprees. He then spit as I quickly brushed my hair and put on some lip-gloss.

"Well, I'm done how 'bout you?" The blonde asked making an entrance in the room.

"Yes now come on your so slow." I lied for he finished the same time as me.

"Your so mean." He teased as we opened the door revealing the kitchen.

"It's funny you two went too sleep first and woke up last." Tai told us as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well that's why I am so much more beautiful than you." I slapped my brother on the back.

"Breakfast is done!" Sora exclaimed apparently proud of her master piece.

So we all complemented her for making us breakfast and we sat around the table and bar. We had blueberry pancakes this morning.

"The only thing that could of made this better would of been a batch of brownie mix on the side." Davis announced.

"Sorry I actually thought of that but they were out of eggs."Sora let down Davis as Tai burped.

"GROSS!" Mimi yelled at Tai who just burst out in laughter.

"Atleast I didn't fart." Tai said just to tick Mimi.

That was the last thing said for the phone rang and it was very odd. For only us destined and her school had this phone number because Mimi got to many phone calls from guys asking her out. So she got up and very timidly answered the phone. It was very shocking for it was Mr. Turpin her school principle. So Mimi threw the hot pink cord-less at me.

"Hello?"I asked knowing who it was because of the caller id.

"Yes, Ms. Kamiya I see you are visiting but by chance are these people at your house." Mr. Turpin asked and said some names.

"Can you say first names please." I politely asked my brothers principle.

"Yes I can they are Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe and Mimi." Mr. Turpin asked. " I know this is very unlikely seeing as how 4 besides yourself were in middle school and one senior, I just thought I could ask." He questioned.

"Actually all of them are hear." I replied for Tai's principle knew me and the others from Tai's soccer games and such.

"Wow what were the chances of that." Mr. Turpin said shocked. "But anyway I guess your wondering why I have called, the thing is I have called all your homes so I knew all of you were there and your parents had been alerted and asked I told you personally." He kept on talking and finally stopped.

We said our byes and I hung up. I hung up with joy and happiness for us.  
It was indeed wonderful. Especially for me.

"Well, what did he want?" Mimi asked for all of us wanted to know.

"All the second destined are now in high-school!" I yelled out excitedly.

"HOW!" Ken asked almost as excited as me. Izzy however just smiled.

"I'm not sure." I said letting the excitement leave.

"I can answer that one, I hacked in the computer system and changed your former grades and you all skipped up to our grade." Izzy grinned looking at us.

"THANK YOU IZZY, NOW WE CAN ALL HANG AT SCHOOL!" I hugged the genius.

"Welcome." He smiled back at us and then we saw Tai frown.

"This sucks now I won't be the only Kamiya at school or my own grade." Tai scowled.

"Whatever, but yeah he said we all needed to go down to our houses and get our schedule's then I say we meet back here and compare them." I thought.

"Sounds good meet back here in 30 minutes sharp." Cody stated.

about 20 minutes later

"Now remember we can't open them until we get there Tai." I warned my brother who was about ready to tear his envelope up.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tai mumbled.

We walked in silence just thinking about our schedule's and who would we have in our classes. We also thought about what classes we would get. I prayed right there in my mind that I didn't have Science with Mr. Tipton because Joe told us how bad he was. Yet I bet we wouldn't of noticed but Joe still didn't go to our school so he still couldn't be in our classes.

We were so absorbed in our own thoughts we weren't paying attention when Tai walked smack into Sora who had just turned on the same street headed back.

"I'm so sorry Sora."

"It's OK but I still hope that both of you are in at-least one of my classes"  
Sora told us as we saw Davis and the others coming from the other side of the street.

We all got there at the exact same time and turned to Mimi's driveway.  
Of coarse she was back in time for that she only had to walk to her mailbox then back inside. We all were still in our thoughts as we went inside and sat down with Mimi in her room.

"Let's open them up one at a time so I can make a chart on who as what classes with who, alphabetical of coarse." Izzy spoke as he took out a piece of paper and a black ink pen from his backpack he brought his clothes in last night.

"Ok that means Cody's first." I told him as he slowly opened his envelope not tearing the envelope afraid of ripping his schedule.

"First I have Debate with Mrs. Brown, then I have History with Mrs. Lowery"  
Cody said as Izzy started his chart while Davis kept twitching wanting to go next. "Then the whole school has lunch, for the fourth period I got French class with then I have English with Ms. Smith"  
Cody announced as Yolei added this to Izzy's list who thankfully smiled at her. "Then lastly I have Art class with Mrs. Barron."Cody finished.

"My turn!" Davis gleefully shouted with joy as he tore his envelope so fast you could barely see it.

"You sure have patience." I laughed.

"Ok well I have Mrs. Richerdson for Science then Ms.Watson for Spanish then lunch, yummy, then I have Family consumer Science with some Ms.Gee  
lady, then I have P.E. with a Coach Mavis, Hope he lets you play soccer , then last I have Math with Mrs. Garner." Davis rushed together in one big smushed up sentence but somehow Izzy and Yolei figured it out.

"Well then so you and Cody have no classes together." Yolei stated.

"That's just too bad." Cody said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh so now if I am correct I open my letter and I'm always right with my Spelling/ grammar stuff so I shall open mine now." Izzy told the others as he casually opened the letter and put on a shocked face.

"What is it genius?" Tai said putting much sarcasm in the word genius.

"I made Davis's grades too good I...I have Davis n my math class!"Izzy shouted up at the sky for being too smart for his own good.

From that point it was pretty boring as Joe, I, Ken and so on announced our schedule's until finally Yolei had finished meaning we can find out who is in what classes with us. It was looking good from what we could tell. I knew TK was in some of my classes so I was happy.

"Now as you all have been wondering for first period me, Kari, Matt, and Tai all have Mr. Adams for Health class. As for Davis, Ken, and TK you all have Mrs. Richerdson for Science. Now Cody has debate with Mrs. Barron with Sora and Mimi for first period. While Joe and Yolei have math with Mr. Allison." Izzy read out as Yolei got prepared to tell the classes for second period.

"Now for second period, Matt and Tai both have Study Hall. Sora, Kari, and Cody have History with Mrs. Lowery. I have Spanish with Davis in Ms. Watson's class. Then there's Izzy and Mimi have Science with some Mr. Albertson guy. Joe, Ken, and TK have Mr. White for English." Yolei followed up as Izzy started.

"We all have lunch together for 3rd period." We laughed at how short he had it as Yolei took the list back form Izzy.

"Now there's fourth period. Davis, Kari, Matt, Mimi, Sora, and TK all have Family consumer Science with Ms. Gee. As for Izzy and I we have Technology class with Mr.Gates. Funny yeah I think so but anyway on with the others.  
Ken and Cody you both have French with Tai and Joe you guys have Mr. Sproutling for History." Yolei announced as I getting bored in a way for waiting so long to celebrate fiddled with the zipper on my purse.

"Now for fifth period, Sora, Mimi, Cody you have Ms. Smith for English.  
Physical Education with Coach Mavis goes to Davis, Kari, TK, and Matt.  
Izzy and Mimi have Mrs. Albini for Literature class. Ken and Tai have Spanish with Ms. Roberts. Now lastly Yolei has a class called Help ed. taught by a Mrs. Pimentail. Beside it says that it's a one person class that helps out the other classes when they need help."Izzy finished.

"Just what I need." Yolei said glumly.

"Maybe you can come and help us!" I exclaimed trying to cheer her up not being very much bored anymore at all.

"Whatever I'll tell the sixth period classes now. Cody and Yolei have Art class with Ms. Brown. Davis and Izzy have Mrs. Garner for math. Joe and Mimi have Latin with Mrs. Potts in the new classroom across from the gym. Tk and Kari have Photography class with Mrs. Park. Sora and Tai have a new class that's called Found Raising were you do stuff to earn money for the school. Then lastly out of all the schedule's Matt and Ken have band"  
Yolei finished it all up together as we all talked and shouted excited comments about our classes together.

We were all so very pleased with the way things turned out. We all had a friend in every class except Yolei in that one person class thing.  
I did find that odd but oh well.

"So since we all have to be back by 6:00 tonight we have approximately 4 hours left."Izzy announced to our little group that ranged from age 18 to 10.

"What shall we do?"

"I know let's go to a hotel." TK said making our brothers jump.

"NO WAY LITTLE BRO." Matt enthused into our heads.

"I meant so we can go to the pool and swim; god brother you don't trust us at all do you?"

"NO." Tai and Matt yelled at us making us back up a little form the scare.

"Be quite we can just go get some lunch as we do more theories." Yolei suggested as Davis's stomach growled.

"Sounds good to me and Davis too I bet." I laughed as we all agreed and decided to walk to get some food.

We left the house and we walked down the side-walk to our right except for the girls who were being carried. It was a little fun yet sort of embarrassing. The guys said that us girls would complain about our feet hurting in no time so they all took turn carrying us. TK was caring me now while Matt had Mimi, Tai got Sora to carry and Ken carried Yolei.

"Put me down now Matt!" A very frustrated Mimi yelled to her carrier.

"Same here Tai it's embarrassing!" Sora agreed as I blushed not wanting to be put down, I saw Yolei do the same.

"Be quite." Tai and Matt said in union and there were no more negative comments until Matt actually put Mimi down.

"I'm tired of carrying them and I sure the others agree we need shifts"  
Matt claimed for truth but really it was because Mimi was glaring him down ever since he picked her up.

"Sounds good." Ken agreed as he sat Yolei down, yet so did Tai and TK.

"I call dibs on carring Kari!" Davis yelled as he picked me up and I bit him.

"Aww you see guys she does like me better than TK, you didn't see her bite him do you?" He questioned as Mimi went up to Izzy.

"Izzy I want you to carry me."

"Um... sure." He slowly picked up the pink as Joe picked up Sora and Yolei took out a pair or roller skates from her very large purple yellow pokka dotted purse.

"I can just skate there." She reluctantly went ahead of us.

"Davis please if you really care about me you can put me down." I hopelessly failed.

"But ah you see I care so much that I don't want you to get tired." He grinned up at me as Tai looked at us.

"you know I feel refreshed, Davis I'll carry Kari for you." Tai said as I gave him the biggest smile I could do as Davis turned away.

"It's ok Tai I got it."

"Yeah but i want to help." Tai won as he took me from Davis.

"I owe you brother." I whispered up to him as we got to a huge decision Yolei was already there and waiting being aware to the problem.

"Where should we eat at?"

"Wendy's!" Yolei shouted.

"Golden Buda !" Sora exclaimed.

"No Mcdonald's!" Tai said as if he felt sorry for their sorry tries.

It went on till all the destined except me and it was an eleven way tie none of them wanted the same place.

"KARI!" They all shouted at me as I thought what to choose.

"I pick Zaxby's." I smiled at them all in which in return they all glared except the one that I had picked.

"Well it is obvious she would pick that person." Davis angrily mumbled.

"Sorry but that's not the only reason I chose it, I picked Zaxby's because I love their French fries." I grinned as the light turned green so we could all walk across.

"Bull you picked it because TK did!"

"Maybe oh well gotta go now some on or you will miss the light and have to wait 5 more minutes." I rushed the others as I turned and smiled to myself. As I began to walk across to get some Zaxby's as TK then Tai followed, then Sora slowly came with us.

When I got across the light turned red again and the others were still back there. It was funny because I could see Davis trying to find a way to get pass the cars without gettting hit. But we just kept on walking as I opened the door and the little bell rang out letting the cashier know that we were here. Surprisingly nobody else was here, normally it would be full packed so you have to get take-out or wait awhile. Yet we thought nothing of it after that cause we walked up to the girl at the cash-register.

"Hello, not many people came today it's a little strange but I guess everyone just got tired of it today oh well. What would you like to eat today kids oh and you can call me Taylor." Taylor asked as Tai got a wild idea for revenge.

"We want 100 chicken fingers, 10 baskets of fries, 40 wimpy hot-wings, 7 boxes of toast and 12 Cokes." Tai mischievously smiled knowing who the only destined who could pay that much money for food and still be doing fine would be Matt.

"That's an awful amount of food for you 4."

"Well 8 more are coming." I began to think what's taking them so long.

"Oh OK I was wondering."

"Yeah."

Taylor gave us our food as the others walked in and Matt flipped out. For my brother had volunteered him to pay for it all. Matt of course refused to pay that much money. Yet when Taylor said that if he didn't pay he would have to go outback and clean dishes for about 5 months then maybe more. So with a fight he payed up and we all went to a table in the back of the room.

"What took you guys so long anyway?" Sora asked wanting to know as Davis blushed and shrugged as Mimi grinned.

"This car runner distracted us for 2 whole more lights trying to convince us to use his plan and run out in the road and dodge cars." Mimi said as Sora and I burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Uh... yeah it was because I can so see him doing that to you all."

"Leave it." Davis ordered me as I still laughed and Taylor walked up behind us yet only Cody noticed and still didn't say anything.

"Hey it's 5 o'clock I'm closing early today since you guys are my only customers obviously." Taylor started the crap out of all of us.

"Ok we need to be home soon anyway."

So we walked out taking our leftovers with us to go to our park for our last hour of summer with our friends. It was sad yes, but luckily school will be so much more better now with my friends all in the same school as me. I guess I was a little excited. Although I knew not of what was to come ahead in a few simple weeks.

"I think before we all leave we need to do one more theory just for the sake of it and then maybe we can do some during the weekends when school starts tomorrow." Izzy told all of us as we nodded in agreement except Matt who was still a little mad.

"Oh joy, I bet i'm in it too aren't I Izzy?"

"Actually yes, our last summer theory is What would of happened if Matt would have been the leader instead of Tai."

"Oh let me guess first, I would be way better and we could of beaten Piedmon with my hands behind my back." Matt scoffed still mad at his best friend who cost him around 200 dollars.

"Whatever you just mad about the money." Tai sighed at his friend's lack of being able to cover stuff up very well.

"STOP ARGUING ABOUT MONEY!" Mimi was tired of all the fighting.

"You know Izzy just give us the results, we all need to go home early."

"Ok." Izzy shrugged not caring about a few more minutes of thinking about home to improve his look for the new year.

So he went to the lab-top and printed out the page that Izzy read that said"  
Matt would have gotten them killed in the fight against Myotismon."

"Whatever."

Everyone was just a little tense for no reason at Matt and Tai arguing.  
You think we could get used to it, yet they somehow still are best-friends.  
When there not fighting that is. Yet we all went back home and get prepared for the days to come ahead. Then at 10:00 we all went to bed.

Princessstphanie- Horrible way to finish a chapter, yes I know. But I just needed to get rid of the boringness again so I can start them at school! I guarantee it will be interesting now.

Mimi- Yeah sure, Pink is surely the best color.

Princessstphanie- Yes I know Pink Rox My Soxz! But anyway Matt is so fine.  
I just had to make him pay 200 dollars.

Mimi - you like Matt.

Princessstphanie- maybe, but I have to go now.

Mimi - MATT IS MINE!

Matt -NO IM NOT!

Princessstphanie- before i die form the wrath of Mimi, I would like to say I know they act stupid and I made Kari um... a little strange at times,  
yet it is for the better. Now I ask one last favor before I go. **Please Review I love my reviewers!**


	8. Getting Ready

Getting Ready 

Disclaimer- I still yet do not own Digimon I wish I do tho.

Princessstphanie- ok so maybe I lied no Mizzy last chapter(still need to know if it is Mizzy." Yet I promise there will be some later on. I am having writers block in case you were wondering what's taking me so long to post now.  
I know what I want to happen yet I don't know what to make them do until then. ARHG ! This so sucks. I have to make this chapter short just so I can think about what to do on later.

Kari- It's a little too short if you ask me, and why do I always have to tell about what the others are doing?

Princessstphanie- I dunno I just like you to tell it to make you suffer.  
Yes I know I said it was short and I didn't even ask you!

Kari- Whatever can I should start telling it now.

Princessstphanie- yes you should, now please read and review people k.Oh I almost forgot I got rid of there school uniforms the reason is that my school has uniforms too and I hate them so I don't want the destined to have to suffer like I do. So I simply got rid of them for the destined.  
I'm sure they would thank me if they knew I was the reason they no longer have those ugly green uniform dresses and shirt jacket things. So that is why I have got rid of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kari pov

I heard my alarm clock go off meaning I had to wake up and get ready for the first day of high-school for me. I had lost my excitement but still was happy about it. I was actually kind of scared in a way so I went over to my radio to turn on some music while I took a shower. I put in my old favorite cd I got Izzy to burn me off the computer. I turned it to number 8 then hopped in the shower.

Tai pov

I woke up to a loud booming sound know as In The End by Linkin Park playing in Kari and my radio. It wasn't the best way to wake up, but at-least mom wouldn't have to wake me up and me almost be late. I was so hungry and mom wouldn't make breakfast for 10 more minutes! Life sucks I can't eat, can't sleep, don't have Sora, and I don't want to ask her out or she'll turn me down again!

Matt pov

I woke up about an hour ago, I couldn't sleep much. I was too busy thinking,  
I thought about what to do, Sora and I broke up and I really don't want to go out with Meems she's too much of a friend. So basically I must date outside the destined. Unless I do pick Mimi. I guess I'll just deal with it later as for now I must get dressed.

TK pov

So much has happened over the summer, I don't think anything is the same Sora broke up with my brother. Kari and I have grown way closer. Tai has feeling for Sora yet again yet this time I think he isn't going to do anything about it. Joe has to go back to high-school. Cody, Davis, Yolei , Kari and I get to skip a grade or two. Izzy actually wears a hoodie now. I am trying a new look with my hair. Ken and Yolei obviously like each other. It's not so one sided anymore, that's good. I guess I should get ready now, hey my phone's ringing.

Ken pov

I woke up like 2 seconds ago so I called TK. "Hey TK this is awesome isn't it, we get to go to high-school with the others. I probably need a shower so I can fix my hair for school but I wanted to call you to see if your almost ready because Yolei's sister is driving us to school so I can't walk to school with you and Kari."

Then at the other end of the phone he said,"Yeah that's ok Tai and Matt decided to skip driving so they could stay with us. So it's cool. But hey man I have to go get ready and find my hat."

"Yeah sure TK bye." Then the phone hung up so I got in the shower so I could do my hair and excetra.

Joe pov

My dad was devastated when he fount out I had to go back to high-school. Yet for some reason him an mom didn't ask why. So it was ok. It sucked I had to redo the last year again but I was glad to be with my friends. I do admit I am a little jealous of Matt having all those fan girls and TK too.  
But I know he only wants one of them, Kari kamiya. Those to are destined to be together just like peanut butter and jelly. Light and Hope will go on forever. I am already dressed and ready to go, so I think I will just go outside and wait for the time to go.

Izzy pov

I am such a genius, I have made all of us destined be in high-school together. It truley is my best scheme yet. I am so proud of it. Now if only I could find my converse shoes and my lab-top. I know they don't allow labtops at school but I keep it in my locker for the locker breaks. I can leave as soon as I do find my stuff.

Sora pov

I was already dressed now I just had to figure out what to wear and call Mimi to consult it with her to make sure it was fine for a first day of school outfit. I was actually kind of nervous. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone that. God no, I never could do that. Not ever. But I went in my closet and fount a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt with the word angel wrote on it in sliver writing. My cell phone had just went off guess Mimi called me first.

Yolei pov

"Yolei dear you need to wake up." My mother had came in as I woke up and noticed my alarm hadn't gone off! I had to rush, fast. I had to go pick up Ken too! Hope my sister was up and ready. Oh god, what to wear!  
I think I should wear my green shirt with the work lucky on it in gold since it was the first I saw. I had to rush and fast. I was so glad I took my shower last night or I would have been so screwed. But my hair will fix that. My hair was going in all directions and it wouldn't even hold with moose! So I did the normal thing, I screamed and threw my bottle of moose.  
Then about 5 minutes later after borrowing extra hold gel from my oldest brother Tom I had my hair decent enough but still a wreck. I had no more time to mess with it because my sister Amy came in and told me to come on or she's leaving me hear.

Cody pov

I knowing I am the luckiest out of the destined by skipping more grades than the other destined. I knew that I shouldn't rush so I woke myself up at 5 o'clock am. I put on some black pants and a red shirt that had a wolf on it, hey I'm 10 what did you expect? But yeah I even had time to call and wake up my cousin who I knew would be late for her first day in kindergarten if not. So being ready, I waited. I began to wait for my first day of High-school.

Mimi pov

I woke up screaming! I scream like there was no more malls on my planet!  
Like if pink got banned by the cops! Like that if I WASN'T A PINK SHOPPING LOVER GIRL! You know why? I forgot to pick out my clothes last night! I was so busy helping Kari and Tai that I plain out forgot about it! I was so screwed. I wouldn't even had time to call and help Sora with her clothes!  
I had no time to warn everyone not to wear a black shirt today! I have totally ruined there social lives before them by not being able to help!  
But that wasn't my problem. My problem was... I had nothing in mind that I would want to wear. I would be the laughing stock of school without the best outfit today! It was only my second year at that school too.  
So I rummaged through my closet and finally sighed in relief. One day last week I had got bored and already had my outfit picked and in the back of the closet was it. My outfit for the day. A pink tube top with the word princess on it and a blue jean jacket over it with a hot pink skirt that went to my knees. So maybe I wasn't so screwed up after all.  
Scratch that thought. I'm about to be late I have 10 minutes and it's a 15 minute drive!

Davis pov

I thinking ahead, well not really thinking more like June waking me up at 4:30 in the morning and not letting me go back to sleep! I had got in the shower and gelled my hair down so it didn't spike so it would look more like TK's new hair style. I actually brushed my teeth! Or really that was June again. I put on a black Nautica shirt and baggy green pants. Which Kari had bought me for my past birthday. I had turned into a teenager that day. But anyway today I would take Kari back from the dreaded TK!  
I had put on my dad's AXE. I also got a chain necklace, a very attractive one that Kari would love. June for once actually helped me and decided that should would drive me to school so it would look better and on the way we can pick up Kari and ... Matt. So I gladly accepted it. Then as I was eating some toast I dropped jelly on my shirt! It was right on the t in Nautica! I was so screwed. But somehow magically I wet it and it was gone just like that!

So then June and I hopped in the car her in front and I in back. First we stopped at Matt's house. Nobody was there so we just left, making June very pissed off. But anyway we went by the Kamiya's house and their mom answered the door in a purple bath robe.

"Mrs. Kamiya, is Kari there?" June asked knowing I would sound stupid,  
yet I wouldn't!

"I'm sorry she just left with TK to walk to school and Tai just got picked up by Sora and Matt."

"She did she left with TK!" I said right out loud instead of in my head like I had planned it out.

"Yes sorry Davis."

"Come on Davis we gotta go or we'll be late."

"Yeah sure whatever you say June."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Princessstphanie- As I said writers block! I blame it! I tried to make it as funny as I could but, The writers block has killed my writing.

Davis- Yeah no duh.

Princessstphanie- Gee thanks Davis, anyway please review this! It may help my writers block if I had some ideas! Or at-least comments on how I'm doing so far! But anyway I think I may just throw something together if my writing skills aren't back by this Sunday. But if my writers block leaves I will have something good and EXTRA lond making up for this SHORT boring chpater the writers block has caused posted by Thursday or sooner ok so keep reading !


	9. The first odd day at school

The first odd day at school 

Disclaimer- I still do not own Digimon so why did I even put this, you know I'm to poor to own Digimon cuz those people have millions of dollars! I only have 265.86 ! It sucks to be 13.

Princessstphanie- Hey my ability is back! I'm not sure how but it is! I am so happy!

Davis- I hate this chapter.

TK- I love it.

Princessstphanie- Shut up guys or you will make me so bored I'll write another boring chapter!

Davis and TK- Right shutting up now.

Princessstphanie- I am back, back again, Steph is back, tell a friend.

Kari- Yeah that totally killed the mood.

Princessstphanie- you all are out to get me anyway Kari tells it again so read and review OK oh and there will be another theory in this chapter!On with the story Kari! But cool divider right!

Tai- Stop talking!

Princessstphanie- I am! God, but today's theory I did not come up with,I got the idea from one of my reviewers named Vigatus, so I cannot take credit for this theory but I can for the chapter! Lol... I did like your theories I just have so many chapters I wanted to save some for later. Oh and sorry if i misspelled it.

111122233333444445555555566666667777777778888888899999900000

I had just walked into my first period class with Izzy who had waited at the door for me as Tai and Matt had just gave up and sat down. I'm guessing we didn't have assigned seats yet because Matt and Tai were together next to two empty seats for Izzy and I. Everyone was talking, it rocked. My first day in high-school is doing pretty well so far.

"So Kari why so you know what today?" Matt asked me.

"Man she looks like a prep I told her when she got dressed this morning but she wouldn't listen!" Tai said as he saw some stares about how him and his "sister" were so different. I however fount it rude.

"Tai shut up, when I asked you said you liked it." I bitterly told the others.

"Class settle down now. Class is about to begin. As you may of noticed on the board I wrote sit where you want. That's because I won't have your assigned seats ready until next week because some transfers from other classes may be joining. As some of you may leave, it all depends." Our teacher Mr. Adams told us as the class began to cheer.

"That rocks!" Matt said aloud to the class as the cheered louder as a response.

"That doesn't mean you can act up now." Mr. Adams cut in the cheers.

...Sora pov ...

Mimi and I got there at the same time as we walked in our first class.  
She of course wore pink. I so knew she would. But anyway we saw Cody sitting on the other side of the room talking to some girl who was asking him how a 10 year old could be in high-school. I knew if she met Davis; Izzy would so be screwed.

"Sora I can't believe you did this!" Mimi exclaimed with a smirk knowing I knew about what I did.

"Yes I know I broke the rule that you can't wear tight jeans until the third day of school."

"How could you!"

"I'm sorry."

She was about to say something when our teacher Mrs. Barron cut in on her. She had a whole cup of colored chips; just like the ones we had at the sleep-over. So Mimi andI quickly sat down in the back with the only two chairs available next to each other.

"Now everyone as I walk around pick one colored chip, there are two colors Pink and Blue. You must pick one or the other when you draw. That will determine this week's teams until we find out if we get transfers or anyone who has to leave." Mrs. Barron drown on until she finished walking and everyone had a chip.

Yet Cody and I got Pink and Mimi got Blue. Mimi was seriously upset about this. Thus the teacher giving her detention today after school for back talking or maybe the fact that Mimi had called her a stubborn bitch then again it could be both reasons. I'm not sure but Mimi was really ticked then. But feared to go farther as Mrs. Barron told us the classroom rules, that was so elementary.

Ken pov

I sat by myself getting weird glances from the other teenagers. I guess it was the fact I was by myself. But just then I knew TK and Davis were here for I heard them arguing down the hall coming this way. Then I saw both of them, whoa Davis is dressed up today, and TK! TK looked punk. This is going to be interesting. Then Davis saw me and TK did soon after and they walked my way to take two of the three empty seats near me.

"Ken, please tell blondie hear that I am hotter than him." Davis asked Ken who just looked away not wanting to comment.

Just then a girl took that third empty seat and turned around and said"  
No he is way hotter than you kid I'm sorry but it's the truth you have to face it."

"I may not know who you are but you are so right." TK grinned and Davis turned his back to them and looked at the teacher who began to talk.

"I am Mrs. Richerdson and you have me for first period science class" Mrs. Richerdson began as I saw Davis laugh.

I barely heard him with his back turned but he mumbled," Well no duh."

Yolei pov

I knew this class would be boring seeing as how the only friend in this class was Joe. I mean I have nothing against the guy it's just he's so freaking boring! But seeing as how he's the only one in this class I actually know I must make the best of it and pretend to be interested. So I walked up to the only empty desk in class, which was right behind Joe.

As soon as I sat down behind him he turned around and greeted me," Guess we have this class together, just you and me no other of our friends."

"Guess so. Oh well you not so bad." I joked making him laugh at me.

"Oh so I'm not good enough, I already know this stuff if you haven't forgot already I'm supposed to of graduated last year. So that means we have an advantage in this class because iv'e already done it so I remember the answers." The only blue headed person in school said as I gave an evil look to Mr. Allison.

"Sound good."

Matt pov

"Hey Izzy we have about 10 minutes left in class so how about a theory" Kari asked as I know Tai and I thought the same thing.

"Sure thing guys. Todays theory shall be What if Gatomon had not been separated from the other Digimon back in the digital world." Izzy said as Kari grinned up at him.

"I know what would of happened, we would of never had to face that creep Myotismon for Kari's crest and digivice. Also we wouldn't of had to go and change Gotomon good again." I said like if I knew what I was talking about although I really didn't, it was what I thought of first in his mind before any other ideas.

"Well I think Gotomon and I would be even closer." Kari said beginning to miss her digimon as I missed Gobumon too.

"Since we only have like 2 minutes left, I guess that Myotismon would of just took another Digimon instead." Tai rushed wanting to go to his locker which was right beside Sora. "Hurry up man, print the results!"

"Just one second Tai, my labtop is in my locker remember i'll just tell you at lunch. Now as I remember we all are going to sit together or at 2 tables together, right, that's what I thought it was." The bushy frizz of hair with a actually pretty large head said as the bell rang meaning we get to leave for second period. I was glad.

second period Cody pov

I felt left out last class, but that was expected. I knew the girls would stay together and I don't blame them. I knew if it would have been Davis or TK even Ken I would of forgot them. That's just the problem with being the only guy with two girls. No wait let me rephrase that a 10 year old in high-school, that's my problem, I hope it gets better. I guess I need to go in class now, I've stood outside the classroom long enough. At-least I had Kari now, Sora again too. I guess it might be better.

As I walked in first thing I saw was Kari waving at me to come and sit in front of her in the empty desk. So I walked over, I sat down, then Sora whispered something to Kari. I'm not sure what it was, but I bet it was about me. High-school sucks. I miss my grandpa, he died a few months ago, I just never talk about it. I've changed since then.

Then I looked at my history teacher who was whistling for us to be quite.  
When a guy and girl nodded and then shouted out to the class," Everyone shut up!"

"Thank you Alex, thank you Stephanie." Mrs. Lowery thanked the teens I guessed were named Stephanie and Alex. "Now class, now that I have your attention as you know I know some of your names from outside of high-school things like Alex and Stephanie for example I used to do chorus at CWDavis and back in 6th grade I had them. I had put them next to each other and they ALWAYS talked now I guess they just shout out at people." Mrs. Lowery giggled apparently fond of her past job.

"But anyway time for class to start, right Mrs. Lowery?" a girl who had a name tag on that said Haley asked.

"That would be right Haley, we must begin our lesson now." Mrs. Lowery smiled at her. I'm guessing another of her old students. It seems like everyone but me knows her, I guess it's because I never even went to the 6th grade. Oh well.

Davis pov

"My first period was ok, no Kari so that sucked, but I really think that TK has finally realized I am better than him. He may of also learned that in the end I will get Kari over him. He just denies it, but now it's less and less that he denies. Oh god, here comes Yolei.

"Hey D." Yolei greeted me as she sat beside me.

"Hi Yolei."

"Guess it's just me and you."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to talk about since I don't know Spanish, I'll just have to ignore her. It's not like I would understand her anyway. So we can just talk all class about anything." The purple grinned as our teacher was looking at us and said something I didn't know.

"Hey I know let's talk about Kari!" I tried to get infromation on her.

"Ok what about her?"

"Do you know anything that's she's told you about maybe who she likes?"

"Yes actually, she told me and well I can't tell you because she wasn't even sure."

"Yolei have I ever told you that you so ruin everything?"

"No."

"OK well Yolei, you ruin everything." Ms. Watson was now almost glaring at us.

Izzy pov

My teacher, Mr. Albertson, had just said class began and there were sighs all over the room in various places. One of them being Mimi and I who were sitting in the back of the room by ourselves. The rest of the class was far away. The closet to us was a guy named Ryan who was talking to Mimi earlier. There just was something about him I didn't like.

"Hey Izzy, I'm bored." Mimi whined not even done with her worksheet yet and I was almost done.

"Well then let's do this worksheet together."

"Fine, ... My name is Mimi, I lived next door to a really big white house when I lived in New York. Now I live in Japan. My age is 15. My favorite color is Pink of all it's shades. My favorite food is strawberry ice-cream.  
My best-friends are Sora, Kari, and Yolei. My crush is ... let's skip that one. Now the last question is what is my goal in life. I wonder what I should put. What did you put Izzy?" Mimi talked on and on but being very cute.

"Oh yeah for my goal I put, To grow up to be a computer researcher and have a happy family." I blushed looking at her.

"Then i'll just put to design clothes and live a joyful pink life." She smiled as the teacher told us to pass our papers forward.

Mimi was about to get up to walk up to the person closet to us, Ryan, but he came up casually and whispered something to her and she giggled lightly as he took our papers.

"What did he say to you?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Oh nothing." She blushed, I sighed.

Joe pov

Class had been going for about half way through and people were staring at me. I knew what it was. What was a guy doing here with those two. Meaning TK and Ken. They thought nothing of it though. That's the good thing with those two, there about the sweetest people you'll ever meet.

"So Joe, do you like Mr. White?" Ken questioned me as TK gave Ken rabbit ears and people began to laugh.

"Hm.. I wonder what was so funny?" TK said trying his best not to laugh.

"Who knows with young teens?" I laughed looking at TK ,which Ken still had no clue. From the look on TK's face I bet he hoped he never fount out.

"Oh yeah your 18 now aren't you Joe?" Ken asked obviously not caring about finding out what TK did to him as the laughing dropped a little.

"Yeah this boy is old now."

"Be quite he is old never say your old until you get his age." TK said as he pointed at Mr. White.

He wasn't really being mean. Just stating the obvious. For Mr. White even told us he was 74 years old. It was a pretty good first day so far.  
Way better than my past time, now I have all my friends and I get to go to this school instead of Med. school.

Tai pov

I love this class! I never thought I would say that, but I REALLY LOVE this class. Not only that I have Matt to joke around with. It's that our "teacher" as she calls herself Mrs. Slack. Which the slack part is right.  
We all sit around talking as she sits there and reads her magazine! In fact as an example on the other side of the room our pal Chris was making out with this really hot girl and Mrs. Slack didn't even notice! If only Sora were here. I laughed in my head so Matt would not hear. That would be the day.

"Hey I bet we could leave this place and she wouldn't notice." Matt grinned as some girl came up to us.

"I overheard your dumping this joint, I'll tell unless I can come too,  
by the way my name's Marah." Marah our new supposed friend threatened us!

"I was JOKING!" Matt pushed her and she hit him!

"Mrs. Slack, Marah just hit someone." Some girl who probably didn't like Marah very well said.

"Yeah." she mumbled.

"She doesn't care so be quite Ashley." Guess they didn't like each other.

TK pov

I had just got released as I saw Kari come out with Sora and Cody in the classroom beside mine. Cody had just went in the rush of the crowd as Sora said something to kari before dashing off. Then I guess Kari noticed me for she had came my way. It was the second time I had seen her today, she looked better than ever.

"TK, I love your new hair style. It looks much better without that hat.  
I know the only reason you didn't wear it was because you couldn't find it but I like it this way better. But TK there's something I have to tell you. Today in Health I did a theory on Gotomon and at lunch Izzy's going to tell us the results." Kari said as I watched her smile when she finsihed I noticed a guy looking at her butt.

"Hey Kari you go on to lunch ok, save me a seat."

"Ok, did you even hear anything I said?"

Then I walked past her knowing she would be mad. But I had to do something.  
I just didn't know what. All I knew was to confront this guy. He just stood there obviously still looking as she walked down to the cafeteria.

"Hey buddy, I saw you talking to that hot chick over there. What's her name? I would love to touch that wouldn't you." They guy asked.

"Her name is none of your business and she's my best friend so stay the fuck away from her. Don't call her a chick. I will also have to hurt you if you lay one finger on her as much as look at her ass again."

"Whoa, calm down. Dude I didn't know she was taken already ok."

"What's your name?"

"You won't tell me her's so I'm not telling you mine." He gufawed at me.

"Whatever I'm gone remember stay away you got it."

...third period...

So I left still uneasy about how I handled it, but I wanted to go meet up with my friends knowing it was best not to mention that guy or what I did. I'd just say I went to the restroom.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw a really long line. Then I looked the other way and saw my friends. Yolei was waving me down. Guess I'd not eat lunch today.

As soon as I sat down beside Kari at the only free seat she asked me,"Why did you leave like that?"

"Restroom, I had to take a crap."

"GROSS!" Mimi complained.

"Anyway we only have a few minutes left so Izzy what were those results" Kari asked eager to know forgetting how I left her to go talk to that person.

"Well since that I have already been to my locker and printed it out, the result is Kari would of been leader in the second time we saved the digital world instead of Davis and TK would of asked her out already."

I heard Kari say to herself not wanting anyone to hear," God I hate Myotismon now."

I just sat there and blushed as all eyes turned to me or Kari. It was embarrassing. Davis was astonished he could of lost leadership rights.  
Tai was proud as ever, imagine it both Kamiya's leaders to go save the digital world. It sounded good, better than Davis anyway.

...fourth period...

Then the bell rang meaning I had a very short non-eating lunch. I have to get here earlier from now on. At-least I had my next class with Kari and Matt. We left towards our fourth period classes. It amazed me how many people had this Family Consumer Science class. Oh well nothing bad with being with friends right. But then we got in there and our teacher Mrs. Gee made us line up on the side of the wall and one by one draw a stick to let us know what number seat to sit in.

I got a stick with the number 24 on it. Kari right behind me second in line drew a 23 so she probably will sit in front of me. Then Davis was behind her and drew a 22. so far all of us were close then came Matt who drew a 16. Poor Matt. Then Mimi drew a 15, so he did have someone. Then Sora drew being our last destined in class who got a 17. Guess it wanted to separate older form younger destined. Kari and I laughed seeing Matt frown wishing he had Tai right about now. But then a few other kids that looked familiar from our previous classes and a few new faces came in with the teacher right behind.

"Now as I know you want to know, our first activity is you guys come here." Mrs. Gee said really confusing us, what could we do on the first day of class?

But now all guys in class were away from the girls in front of the class and we all drew a name from a hat that resembled my hat! But the instructions shocked the heck out of us all. I saw happy and sad glances on faces.

"Now lady's as you are wondering the guys have drew your names and whoever got your name will be your "husband" but all you have to do in sign a permission slip and it's OK because it's required to check yes. So the guys already know who they got and are thinking of ways to propose. I would throw little weddings but we're short on money this year." Mrs. Gee shocked the girls like literally we could see it in her eyes.

I saw Kari she looked at me then over at Davis and then looked panicked.  
I'm guessing afraid of what happened last weekend. I know she didn't mean it. The girls got scared for there was a nerd in here he had snot showing that went down to his mouth and he ate it! Sick! I feel bad for whoever he drew. Hope it wasn't one of the destined.

kari pov

God! This sucks! I'm getting married and I can't even chose! I may even get stuck with the snot guy over there! SICK AND GROSS HE IS! I don't even want to think about who I could get paired with! Why does Davis and TK keep staring at me! It's making me nervous! I can't take it anymore the suspension kills me!

"Now girls as I know you want this to hurry the guys can start coming towards you in 5,4,3,2,1 GO!" Mrs. Gee said letting the guys go to the girls. First some guy from me second period went up to some girl I never have seen before.

Then I watched as a few more guys went over to girls I didn't know. I am so scared there are only 5 guys left they are TK, Matt, Davis, snot guy,  
and Alex form my second period. The girls left were Mimi, Sora, me, and girl i didn't know.

Then to my horror the snot guy was walking first and down my row! I was scared as shit! But then the desk in front of TK he had stopped at the unknown girl. She screamed and then ran up to the teacher. I bet she was hoping for Matt or TK because of their looks. I hate that in a person.  
But then Matt walked to the row he normally sat so I knew he got Sora or Mimi. Then he stopped. He was right there at both and he just sat down in his desk I guess he wanted to make them think. But that meant TK, Davis,  
or Alex! Then Alex went down the same exact row but next to Sora! Guess Matt had drew Mimi. This should be a good class. But that was weird TK and Davis were both left but TK walked over to me and smiled a very huge smile.

"Hello Mrs. Takaishi." At that I literally wanted to melt it sounded so good Kari Takaishi.

"What do you think happened to Davis? He doesn't have a wife?"

"Sounds like real life. I feel so bad for him, he has to grow up alone because of his stupidity with girls." TK sighed as we overheard Davis talk to the teacher.

"Why yes that is a problem, I'm afraid Brianna got in OSS today and has to transfer schools. I guess you should just go join another pair and all three of you could be married." At that I froze. I knew who he'd pick.

"Guess I'm married to you and Davis."

"Same here."

Then as predicted davis walked up to us and said," Hello Mrs. Motomiya and uh... second Mr. Motomiya no you know what how about I pretend I'm just married to Kari and you can pretend your just married to her because I don't want to be bisexual. But then again they always do say there's two men for every woman." Davis joked.

"Let's just make the best of it." I sighed.

Ken pov

I wonder what the others are doing. As for me I am sitting here with Cody.  
Nothing against him but it's the class. I can't understand French. I don't think Mrs. Collette can either tho. So we're just sitting here at computers looking up french websites trying to teach ourselves. I think I'll minimize this screen and get on another website. I'll do a search on bored.  
Whoa this is awesome!

"Cody look there's such a thing as a your supposed to stay in the French website!"

"Cody, they might have French stuff on here, but i'll go back ok so just you focus now."

"Ok just don't go back to that website."

Cody can be so trusting sometimes. But since I had the crest of Kindness I can't lie to a friend. God, I hate myself. But I have changed a lot in one year. Like for instance I use to be afraid of Yolei! Yeah, i've changed plently.

Yolei pov

This class sucked ass. I thought it would be cool you know because of the computers, but whoever made yo think that lied. I already know this stuff! How to go in the control panel. How to play music on it! How to distort sound! I knew this stuff. Izzy however was furious.

"Yolei I swear i'm about to blow, she thinks I DON'T KNOW WHAT A MEGABYTE IS!"

"Just don't do anything rash izzy."

"Hey it's me remember."

"Yeah but they are making us all look like fools."

"Now class, we will all learn how to log onto the internet." Mr. Gates announced.

Izzy raised his hand," Sir what if I already knew all of this stuff. I mean this stuff is easier than swallowing food. In fact I'm surprised you haven't said "class let's learn how to move a mouse" or something.  
I mean computers are prodigious you can't make them feel stupid." Izzy finally let it go.

"Mr. Izumi please sit back down and don't comment my teaching skills."

"But you make us all feel like retards."

"That's means one more word from you and it's detention."

"But it's unfair!"

"That's it Mr. Izumi you have detention after school."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gates but i agree with Izzy." I finally helped my friend out.

"You have detention too!"

"WHAT" I yelled!

"Yes you heard me now sit down until class is over."

Tai pov

This is just like the digiworld! Joe is Mr. responsibility and I am telling him what to do having to take control. I've already lived this once in my life! Not again!

"History class is boring you know what, I've saved two worlds yet I'm not in this book! All this chick did was free slaves, I've freed digimon from control-spires! Why aren't I in here!" I complained to Joe.

"Well Tai, not many know about what we did, but they will one day. You may even be in that book. But I guarantee you if that happened TK and Kari would have a bigger part than you because they saved the world twice."

"Oh be quite Joe."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing be quite because our teachers giving us glares from behind his glasses making us be quite."

fifth period TK pov

That class had ended and I was walking down the halls with Kari and Davis the others said they'd meet us there. So we walked down the white walls of the school and waited for P.E. to begin. I never really liked it when we ran but TK and Davis promised to stay behind with me instead of competing in who could run faster.

"So can I call you Mrs. Motomiya?"

"Whoa what about Mrs. Takaishi?"

"TK, you can call me Mrs. Takaishi and Davis you can call me Ms. Kamiya,  
or if you really want I guess Mrs. Motomiya is good but not in public"  
Kari said making me smile, she really didn't like Davis after all.

"But yeah we have to get together for our assignment tonight who's house should we meet at?" I asked.

"None of ours, Matt's at my house with Mimi since mom's out to do it,  
and Kari nothing against Tai but Davis would never stay focused. Not Davis's house because we never go there so how about Matt's? Dad's not going to be home till midnight if not later. So basically Matt and I trade places"  
I suggested as Coach Mavis unlocked the gym.

"Sounds good." Kari smiled at me as Davis nodded in agreement.

"Hey looks Matt's finally made it."

Tai pov skip rest of fifth period for people not in P.E. also skip 6th

The day had passed before me all I knew was that I was in Spanish with Ms. Roberts then I was in Fund Raising with Sora in our little 5 people class. The bell was going off in 5,4,3,2,1!

It was over, the first day of school is out! Now time to head home and call the others. Oh I have to wait for Kari. No she can walk her-self home.  
I mean TK and Davis go that way too and there's no way they'd let anything happen to her.

1111122222222233333333444444444445555555555556666666777778888999999000000

Princessstphanie- Yes i know the idea for the proposal of the guys wasn't my idea but I'm not doing it like Theladyknight is which by the way is one of my fave authors on here! But anyway I just want them to get married and have to make some sorta well not really have to have robotic babies or anything, you'll see. But I promise the only idea i am using is the guys proposing in class the rest is all me.

Kari- I love you!

TK- ME?

Kari- oh yeah you too..

Princessstphanie- um... ok review now people please ! I can't believe I actually wrote a chapter this long! But from now on, I won't go through every period in every class. Promise but please let me know what you think.  
I'm also guessing my writers block just wanted me to think through what I intended to do with this story I guess... But anyway Review!


	10. The Homework

The homework

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. As I have said the guy that created must be really rich like a millionair and I only have 2 hundred something.  
So therefor I cannot own Digimon. Bandai and Disney own it, maybe a few other companies I'm not to sure about it. But I do know I don't own Digimon myself.

Princessstphanie- What what, another chapter is here.

Sora- Yeah don't do the what what thing ok.

Princessstphanie- But... but... oh well time to get ready to tell the story myself for once.

Kari - Really I don't have too!

Princessstphanie- Only kidding Kari you tell it again. Also if your a huge Davis fan you may not want to read this because TK and Kari gang up on him in one part and make fun of him. But yeah Kari is a little out of character in some parts but i'm tring!

Davis- Oh shut up.

Princessstphanie- No but on with chpater 10! But I am so glad I have over 30 reviwes! I was hoping for 20 but this is way better. But anyway on with chapter 10!

I had gotten home a while ago and now was getting prepared for tonight's homework assignment. Call me crazy but I think somethings going to happen so I'm lookin fine tonight. You know what I mean? But yeah I have Mimi overhere to help me get ready. Tai was at Sora's for a while thinking of ways to do a fundraiser for some class they had together. As Mimi and I were about to get started.

"So how are we doing this, fancy, nice but not overdone, hot, cute, shy,  
want a boyfriend in one night, are we going anywhere or my favorite, make all the guys want me." Mimi asked as I pondered which one to pick.

"I'm leaning towards one that TK, Davis, and I are going to do some homework for a class that were "married" in and think somehtings going to happen so I wanna look good." I smiled as she began to think.

"I've got it, make my best friend ask me out." She grinned as I laughed knowing it would invoulve pink somehow someway.

"Sounds good." I thought then about a pink shirt with a pink skirt, no way Mimi could not make me do that.

"The mall is a must." Was her answer.

"But I only have 2 hours! Can't we just look through my closet." I begged knowing her the mall would take all night and then some more.

"He's seen you in all those clothes tho." She pleaded.

"Yeah but, couldn't we just combind our two closets then." I suggested.

Mimi sighed at me. Then my mom knocked on the door and came in. She was brushing her teeth for some odd reason. Mimi tried her best not to laugh for my mom was wearing purple pants with an orange top. I knew that was a big NO in the fashion world of Mimi's mind.

"Honey, Davis is on the phone and he would like to speak to you."

I sighed as Mimi beagn to bite her lower lip really about to burst as my mom had turned back around to leave we saw a giant turtle on the back of the shirt. I have nothing against turtles but, not red ones with purple pants and a orange shirt.

"I'll be right back Mrs. Kamiya I'm going to my house to get something for Kari, don't worry i'll be right back and I may bring you back somehting too. You know like a present but be right back." With that Mimi was gone.

"That was odd but I hope she gets me a new toaster for that present because ours broke this morning."

"Yeah I have to go get the phone now mom."

I dashed off towards the phone as Davis must of been listening because he heard me pick up the phone.

"Hey Kari." I couldn't see him but I knew he was grinning.

"Hey Davis. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to make sure you remembered meeting me tonight."

"You mean doing my homework with TK and you at Matt's tonight at 8 o'clock."

"Oh yeah TK's coming."

"Yeah but I do have some good news. I'm getting dressed in a certain way only Mimi could describe to you."

"Ooooh somehting going to happen tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Can't wait."

I bet you could. If you knew it was between with me and TK not us. Oh my god, Davis needs to think before he speaks.

"Yeah it will be an interesting night. But anyway the main goal is to finish our homework. Then our lives, maybe even time for a game."

"Hey yeah let's do our homework now to get it overwith."

"Not without TK!"

"Fine."

"But hey I have to go now, because Mimi's back and she's helping me get ready. See you tonight. Bye." Then I hung up the phone.

"Speak of the devimon." At that moment Mimi really was back. I figured I was just lying to get off the phone with Davis.

"So, do you like?" Mimi said pointing to her outfit I was going to wear tonight.

"Love it."

"Yay! I just knew this shirt would come in handy one day. I mean it's pink and it has a sparly hot pink heart on the breast area with the word aero above it standing for Aeropostal. Of coarse being one of my best friends you already know that." Mimi was obviously flattered in her own ability to pick out clothes.

"Yes I do know that Mimi, actually I have it memorized." I smiled as she grinned while she showed me what else I was going to wear.

"These skin tight jeans with zippers on the pockets of the butt. Aren't they sooo cute." She was emphasizing the word so, so I had to agree.

"Yes they are, now what must we do to get ready?"

"Well we still need to do your hair, makeup, nails, pick out your shoes,  
your bracelets and necklace, your earings, make the guys a snack, and finally we still need to find some music to play while you guys work and well you know what else." Mimi then took a breath.

... TK pov from that time ...

Ok Takaishi you can do this. You know the plan and you will stick to it.  
You have Matt for another hour to help you so no worries. Matt will make everything as perfect and make it as smooth as he can.

"Hey TK stop sweating, you know she feels the same. I mean after what you guys did. By the way you should so thank me and Tai for not telling anyone but the other destined and only a few of them." Matt grinned as I sighed knowing it was the truth.

"Yeah but.."

"No buts."

"Fine you win. Hey maybe when we finish we can do karaokee. That would be the perfect way too do this. We can all dedicate one song to each other stating how we feel about one another."

"If you think so. Just don't screw it up and pick the wrong song. Also make sure Davis dosen't pick a better one when you guys do it."

"Davis, ha. He couldn't possible feel for her like I do."

"Just don't get to sure of yourself."

"I won't, I won't."

"OK hey I'm gonna leave early. Too go get ready then we switch places.  
Man this is gonna be one of the best nights for us."

... Davis pov ...

"Kari said tonight would be a good night. So if my school appearnace didn't get her I will just have to do it tonight. Oh crap less than 20 minutes until I have to leave. Hey wait my phone's ringing. Maybe it's Kari!

I answered, "Hello?"

"Yes Davis, it's mom. Dad and I will be out all night and June is going to the park or something so either you can stay home alone or you can stay with a friend. Bye love you see you tomorrow."

"Good going mom! Bye take your time"

I love my mom. I have to stay wiht Kari tonight! GO ME! I'm gonna get her tonight and stay with her as her new boyfriend at her house. Could life get any better? Yeah it could actually. I could force Tai to sign a paper saying Kari had to marry me. Naw, he's not a gaurdian. Dang. But hey wait, ... hey yeah that might work! I have a new plan!

... Kari pov 5 minutes later ...

"Bye mom."

"Bye dear have fun."

"I will."

So I left towards Matt's house. I saw Davis in front of me so I was quite.  
I didn't want him to realize it. I just wanted to get to TK then he can notice me being here. Becaue wiht TK I'm safe. No TK and I'm not. It's really as simple as that. Crap he's turning around. RUN!

I hid behind the tree next to me and I prayed he kept walking.

"Was that, no it couldn't be. She wouldn't leave this early. Heck the only reason I am is because I need to talk to TK." Davis then turned back around and started walking again.

... TK pov ...

Now they should get here around oh about 10 minutes and well we begin our homewrok then who knows what will happen. I know who knows. Not me.  
Ha I can make myself laugh this is so boring being be myself. I think I shall just burn a cd for our karaokee tonight. I know me TK burning a cd, how is because Izzy taught me over the summer.

Now what songs too put on it? Let's see... Get back. Love and hope Kari picks that one for Davis. I don't really know, I'll just wait till they get here so they can pick there own songs to put on the cd.

Hey wow, someone's knocking. I wonder who came early? Hope it was Kari.  
They began to knock louder.

"Hold on." I yelled knowing Kari wouldn't be so agressive to my door.

"Fianlly it took you long enough." As soon as I opened it that was the first thing that was said.

"You wouldn't even be allowed here if it weren't for our homework so I'd shut it."

"You know, I talked to Kari earlier. She said tonight was a good night for somehting to happen. You know what that means."

"Nothing good for you I bet."

"Hey guys, am I late?" Kari came throught the door making us stop arguing and look at her.

"Oh hey, you can never be late Kar. As I told you I am always just way too early."

"Thanks TK. But here put this cd in. I got Izzy to make me one really fast this morning. We can listen to it while we do our homework." She smiled as I took the cd form her.

... kari pov ...

"Can I do anything for you Kari?"

"Actually Davis, yes you can. Here go and find somehting on TV while I follow. You can even pick what we watch."

"You sure know how to make yourself at home don't you." TK laughed knowing I came over to his or Matt's house enough to actually call it home and vise versa.

"Sure do."

"Done, I put it on some station that was having a movie and a makeover thing"  
Davis ran back to us.

"Well why don't we begin our homework I mean I don't have to be home at a certain time because Tai's watching me tonight and I'm sure he wants the night alone."

"My mom's out of town."

"My mom won't let me go home she called me at our house earlier."

"Well even if it is a Monday night, let's just stay here then."

"Sounds good." TK agreed.

"Ok." Davis also agreed.

"I mean, we can all just wear the clothes we're wearing tonight to school tomorrow." I nodded ageeing with myself.

"So what do we do now?"

"Hey hold on you guys can start and I'll call Tai."

"Ok." Davis grinned as TK sighed and gave him a pathetic look.

I was happy. Now I had all night for him to make a move and finally ask me out. Now just to call Tai.

It rang 4 times before he answered his cell," Hello Tai here it better be important."

"It is, I'm staying at Matt's tonight Tai ok." I asked afraid I said the wrong thing.

"MATT'S!"

"Yeah Matt's at TK's house and TK, Davis, and I are at his house."

"Oh yeah sure then, but remember don't do anything I wouldn't do when your with TK. But when you Davis do the exact opposite of what I would do." Tai joked but at the same time probably being serious.

"Ok Tai." I laughed.

Then in the background I heard,"Tai come on back, I need you to help."

Knowing it was Sora I rushd him off the phone,"Well bye Tai."

Then I hung up before he could say bye to me. Tonight was going to be one of the best ever. Guess I better go get my homework done first.

"Hey Kari, we waited for you." TK grinned as he noticed that I nodded.

So I sat down and looked at the paper," 1. What are your married names. Well you put .. how will we do this ? Is it MR. and MR. and Mrs. What last name? Or you two put your last names and I put both or one. This is hard." I complained and with a good reason.

"Easy we put Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya ans he puts Mr. Takaishi." Davis acted as if it were so obvious yet it wasn't.

"Well what about, Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi and you put Mr. Motomiya."

"I got it Mr. and Mr. and Mrs. Takamiya it's a combinded form of your last names." I suggested.

"Fine... he'll be gone as soon as a new person comes next week anyway"  
TK gave in.

"Whatever you want Kari."

"Thanks guys."

"Ok now number 2, How did you meet your spouse?" TK read aloud.

"We can't put that tho!"

"Davis, we don't have to put the Digital World. We can say we met last year in 6th grade. Then TK and I can put since we were born. Which is really true because Tai told me that him and Matt got stuck whatching us sometimes and took us to each others houses with them." I sighed at his stupidness.

"My turn number 3, If you could pick a job for you husband/wife what would it be?" Davis read as he grinned while I knew what he was thinking.

"I put that TK would be an All Star Basket Ball player and Davis would be a character for a theme park."

"I put that Kari would be a Victoria Secrets Model and TK would be a garbage man."

"Well I put Davis as a clown in a circus and Kari as the best wife ever who is a Baby siter for our friends."

"CLOWN!" Apparently Davis wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Better than a VICTORIA SECRETS MODEL!" I shot at him.

"Well I don't like garbage man too well either ya know."

"Oh shut up TB!"

"Hey you know you haven't called him that since the Digital World. God I miss those days." I sighed missing the good old days of last years adventure as well as the first time.

"Yeah oh well anyway number 4, Why did you prospose or say yes to the proposal?" TK read.

"I said yes because Mrs. Gee forced us. No not really I still would of said yes because TK has been my bestfriend forever and I love my husband. I said yes to Davis because his partner didn't show up." I laughed as they read it.

"So you love me. Ay?"

"Yes you wanna make something of it?"

"Maybe."

"OK ANYWAY NEXT QUESTION, Number 5, They always save the hardest for last.  
What do you and your loved one your with forever till death do you part do to spend your time together?" Davis cut in as we wondered what to put.

"I spend time with TK doing nothing much but talking and stuff. I spend my time with Davis trying to go find TK." Then TK laughed wiht me as Davis glared at my other husband.

They put there answers down too as our homework was finally completed. Not as hard as I had figured it would be. I just wonder what would happen next? So I wrote my plan to TK who nodded.

"Hey lets do karaokee to each other. I brought another cd so we can do songs that show our feelings for each other."

"No, I have a better game for us. Let's play poker, strip poker." Davis then went in a daze.

"You know I would but I don't have any cards."

"Same here sorry." I grinned at him.

"That's ok I have some!"

"No it's ok really!" I quickly said.

"No thing, it's no problem."

"Hey you know what since we just got married today it's our honeymoon"  
TK and I was trying everything to get out of it.

"Oh yeah all the more reason to play."

"But, Davis, I have to admit I don't know how to play."

"I can teach you!"

"It's ok really." TK rushed.

"No bother, really I'm telling you I can teach you."

"Hey you know what, my pants are skin tight I don't think I could take them off to play even if I had wanted too."

"I'll help you."

"Whatch it Davis."

"Screw this, I've about had it up to here with you TK!" Davis said pointing to his neck.

"Ok."

"Kari tell us right now and here, will you be my girlfriend?"

"But Davis... I'm already your wife remember."

"Real life Kar."

"I'm sorry I can't. I would but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I had called Kari earlier too and I aksed her out and she accepted"  
Good old TK he was always there to help.

"TK!"

"Sorry Davis but's it's true."

"Kari, how could you?"

"Sorry but I can't lie. TK never asked me out. I wish but he didn't I just don't want a boyfriend tongiht unless it's him."

"Kari! We could of gotten away with it."

"TK! You know I don't lie, unless it's too Tai."

"Well I would of already asked you out if it weren't for Davis."

"Glad too know." Davis grinned.

"Yeah. In fact great."

"Maybe we all just need to get some rest for tomarrow. I mean it's only 9 but we might need it." 

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Fine whatever. This was so going to be more interesting than I had it planed it would of been. If only we didn't argue so much."

"I know let's just whatch a movie."

"Which one?"

"How about Just Married? It fits us perfectly." I joked but they nodded in approval.

"Would Matt have it tho?"

"No. Sora or Mimi could of left it here tho, just go look." I ordered Davis who did it.

"Yeah it is."

"He actually has it here."

"I'm amazed in my brother."

But we made Davis put it in as we all sat down on the couch. I'm not sure how but the last thing I remember is when they were stuck in their car in the snow. So I guess that I had fell asleep because when I woke up, none of us were in the same position. Davis had fell on the floor and he had a pillow in-between his legs. TK was laying taking up the whole couch and I was beside him and my head was rested on his chest. It was actually pretty comfortable. So not caring about it dozed off again.

...davis pov...

I fell asleep, I think. Because all I remember was the guy after that Peter guy with a golf club. But I lifted my head and noticed I fell off the couch. Plus I was hugging a pillow in my arms! TK was laying on the couch and Kari on-top of him! She had just slid down some. For her head was on his stomach. Her breast were on his thing! GROSS! Not wanting to look I went back to sleep but using the pillow as a real pillow this time.

...TK pov...

I know I fell asleep because all I remember is the begining where it had then in the bathroom where it smelled bad. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of Kari! AHHH! Davis had his member area on my brother's pillow too, that's just some jacked up shit right there.

princessstphanie- Horrible way to end a chapter. Yes, I know. But I have another Couple of fanfic's I'm working on so I can post them up.  
I have decided to atleast have 3 chapters done before I post the stories tho. I do have one really good out of character one tho. It's hilarious.  
But yeah not until I do 1 and a half more chapters for it.

Davis- Yeah guys, read and review.

Izzy- Actually you have already read the story so they just need to review it now.

Davis- Oh yeah ...

Princessstphanie- But I promise that I will have a new chapter done by April or something. I know it's a while but well I now have other stories I have to focus on too! 


	11. The second odd day of highschool

Day 2 of Highschool With Muffins

disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

Princessstphanie- Wow, this one took a while didn't it. Kari it's your pov again tho.

Kari- Yeah longer than usual but instead of talking I really just want to get on with chapter 11 now.

Princessstphanie- But of course. Now don't forget Read and Review please!  
I know it has taken me a WHILE for a new chapter but you may find this one well worth it. Don't you just love today's theory.

I woke up like an hour ago finding myself beside TK still. So I woke him up and left Davis there too wake up by himself.

"Glad he's still asleep. Aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well Kar, the only thing that could make you look even better was if you had on your famous smile."

"Well, you know what? I may just do it for you then. If you make me some breakfast." I slyly said.

"I may just have too take you up on that offer."

"Well since your already done. I'm going to go finish brushing my hair with Matt's brush and you can make me the breakfast."

"Sounds good. Just please. Please. Do not wake up Davis!"

"Fine." I frowned as we both began to crack up in hysterical laughter.

So I left for Matt's bathroom and I opened his cabinet and fount no hairbrush.  
I decided it may of been in his bedroom so I looked in there. I may of not fount the hairbrush but I did find something else.

For it was a letter to Matt from somebody obviously needing help I had fount under his pillow.

Hey Matt,  
As you know I think I am in love already and I want too tell her that and well I can't. I mean it would just be so not normal for me and her to go out. But my feelings keep growing and I may not be able too keep this a secret for much longer. Help me Matt I know how good you are with the lady's!  
Whoa this is pretty good I wonder who wrote this?

"Kari are you not done yet I'm almost finished making breakfast." TK had yelled form the kitchen making me put the letter back faster than a Seadramon can swim.

I fount the brush which was on the floor beside his closet and quickly brushed my hair as I went back too where TK and the sleeping Davis was.

"You made me think you had brushed your hair so much it killed you."

"Very funny." We laughed.

I looked in awe as I noticed he had made blueberry muffins and pancakes!

"Does Mrs. Takaishi like the food she see's?"

"Very much Mr. Takaishi." I not objecting calling me Mrs. Takaishi instead of Takamiya. I think Takaishi sounds better anyway.

"Well then why doesn't she eat with her husband?"

"Oh she shall."

"Then what are we waiting for let's dig in!"

I just laughed as we began to eat as we noticed we had to leave in about 5 minutes not realizing Davis was still with us. We had almost finished for I was on my last muffin and TK only had one piece of pancake left.  
I did one final yawn as I finished and put my plate on the stack of many other dishes near the sink.

"Poor Matt he nor dad ever have time to clean this place up."

"Well then maybe one day after school we could come over and help a little so it would be easier for them."

"I guess." TK replied throwing me my bookbag.

But it never made it to me because it landed right on the object known as Davis sleeping on the ground.

He turned over and went back to sleep as we agreed to let him stay behind and we could come back for him at lunch.

We just talked for a while until we got to the entrance of our new school we still had a few minutes to spare so we went to our lockers to get our stuff for our first 2 classes. TK's locker was right above mine and Davis had a locker on the same row as mine but there was 1 locker in-between our's. It belonged to Izzy.

"Hey look you can see through Davis's locker. I think I see a sock in there!"

"Gross!"

Then Izzy himself came over to get something form his locker also.

"Hey TK, hey Kari." Izzy greeted.

"Hey Izzy."

"What brings you to your locker?"

"Well I have a theory today and I just wanted too go ahead and enter it in the computer so it will take less time before lunch."

"Well what is the theory?"

"You will just have too see."

"Hey Izzy is it Monday or Tuesday?"

"Tuesday, why?"

"Well Kari and Davis came over to Matt's with me and well it just doesn't seem like it's a Tuesday."

"Oh well I guess I need to be getting back to class now the bell's about to ring."

"Same here, I'll see you later Kar."

So Izzy and I went over to our first class as TK left for his. I wonder if Davis has woke up yet?

"Hey Kari what went on with you and my brother last night?"

"Oh come on Matt leave her alone she may not want to say it out to the whole class." Tai grinned.

"Nothing happened and it's all Davis's fault so we left him asleep in the floor!"

"You mean he is sleeping on MY floor! That's not right!" Matt shuddered.

"Yeah sorry but it's true."

Then the bell went off and our teacher Mr. Adams yelled at the class to be quite and watch the announcements we have once a week on every Tuesday.

"Today is Tuesday as always and today we have an extra special announcement." The blonde girl said like a prep would, I hate her already.

"Yes it is so true Miranda. In two weeks, there will be a school dance.  
It will be our first Valentine's dance in years. It will cost two dollars to get in. It will be formal so guys need to be well dressed. You girls need no worry you can never be too well dressed for a dance like this"  
The black haired girl sitting next to Miranda announced.

"I must go shopping right away then let's go after school Amy." Miranda told her friend.

"Yes we will, I advise you fellow students too also go pick out our outfits before the good one's get picked over." Amy smiled as the TV went off meaning class was about too begin.

"So Tai who will you be taking?" I joked.

"Very funny Kari just hilarious."

"Well I know who I'm asking." Matt grinned.

"Class I know this may seem boring after yesterday's class but today's lesson requires us to go outside and experiment so if you would line up and follow me outside." Mr. Adams instructed as we gleefully did as told.

It was a long boring walk but when we got there it was worth it. I saw a big area full of flowers and some sticks and a few other nature objects.

"Your assignment is too find everything on this list before your fellow classmates the winner gets out of class tomorrow the other first classes are doing this too in different areas and their winners will stay in a special area with you while the rest have class.

Everyone had started out fast and furious wanting to get out of class with others to talk and play around. But as it went on and on the others tired quickly. The closest one's to winning were Tai and Matt. Then me and a girl in our class named Lilly.

It was only 5 minutes left and I had caught up too Matt and Tai as we all looked for our final object. It was a white rose. It sounds easy but try looking for one in a patch of white daisy's and other white objects knowing there was only 1 rose.

I saw it, it was right in the center next to a bunch of cotton and fake snow.  
But after seeing me look at it, Tai was closer. It was kind of funny because Matt was right beside it almost stepping on it but oblivious of it being there.

All of us were there and we all grabbed down even Matt who had finally figured out where it was after seeing Tai and I dash after it. I then felt very confused.

Matt had grabbed the rose and it flew in the wind right at the teachers foot so it came down to the fastest runner. We dashed towards the teacher and just like I had expected Tai got there before me.

"Here Mr. Adams." Tai handed him his bag of flowers and objects.

"Thank you Mr. Kamiya. Class gather back in the classroom we have a winner."

"The goggle brain beat us."

"Yup."

"Guess we go in now."

"Yup."

...2nd period Izzy pov...

"So Mimi who won the privilege to skip class tomorrow in your class? Tai won in my class." I asked noticing Mimi wasn't wearing pink today!

"I did. I can tell your amazed that I'm not wearing pink today by the way you keep staring at me it's only because Matt and I played truth or dare last night and he dared me not to wear pink today."

"You won? How?"

"Do you not think that I could win? My class got assigned to find pink objects and the others kept finding peach or red things and they didn't count."

"Oh, my class got white. I was way behind. I came in 14th. but I'm glad you won."

"Yeah, have you noticed we never have to do actual work in this school?  
I mean at my old school we always had homework."

"Really now thinking about it we use to have alot of work too, guess the teacher are just getting slack."

"Funny Mr. Izumi. Now will you and Ms. Tachikawa please pay attention"  
Mr. Albertson warned with sarcasm.

"Yes sir." Mimi replied dully.

...Still about half way through 2nd and Davis pov...

What? Where's Kari? I guess that she's eating already guess it's time to get up. Or maybe i could sleep a few more minutes. No, I wish but I have to do my hair for Kari and try to take her back from TK again.  
But sleep would do pretty good right now. No Motomiya you must stay awake.  
However much you may want to sleep you have to do it for Kari.

Wait where are they? I smell muffins and pancakes? What time is it?  
WHAT THE FUCK! I AM SO LATE! MY DAD WOULD KILL ME! WHY DID THEY LET ME OVER SLEEP! I HAVE TO GO NOW!

Well maybe first I can change into some better pants instead of the same from yesterday because somehow they got wet?

Oh crap my first class is already done and my second is about to be done too!  
I am in such trouble. But before I do anything I must eat. Food is the best thing ever to happen to me. Well second compared to Kari that is.  
Ah Kari if only she were still here too then I could be late with her instead of being late by myself.

Ok scratch all my past thoughts lunch has already began! Run Motomiya run!

...3rd period lunch Joe pov...

"Hey Kari you think we should go wake Davis up yet?"

"Naw knowing Davis he wouldn't wake up anyway."

"Besides it seems more peaceful without him anyway." I commented.

"Joe it may seem surprising but we will do our next theory right now and it is something that I and the others probably have been wondering."

"What's that Izzy?"

"Today's theory is, What if you wouldn't of left with Mimi when the gang split up." 

"Well it's easy isn't it? I would of been perfectly fine without any help"  
Mimi laughed as we laughed harder at what we expected from her.

"Well I think that Mimi would of came back the very same day and begged forgiveness because she really couldn't do it on her own." Tai smirked.

"What!"

"Aw come on guys she could of made it at-least two days." I joined in.

"JOE! You know the others still don't know about that thing you and Gommamon were talking about you know."

"Oh yeah, he he." I nervously laughed.

"Anyway my labtop told me that Mimi would of actually made it back faster than if Joe had let her go alone."

...right at the end of lunch Davis pov...

I can't believe this has happened. I MISSED LUNCH! This has to be the worst thing to ever happen to me! Well second worse, besides the time Willis kissed Kari.

Look I did it! I see the school! I may make it in time for lunch! I am almost at the building! I am at the door! going in! NOOOOO! The bell was going off meaning lunch was over! I MISSED BREAKFAST AND LUNCH! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! Well second from the day Willis kissed Kari.

Oh well... wait what's this? A poster in the hall? It's for a dance! I know who i'm asking! I wonder where Kari is?

"Mr. Motomiya why were you late today?" Mr. Turpin came up.

"I over-slept sir."

"Well seeing as it's your first time I will let you go with just a detention but next time, it will be worse."

"Yes sir."

"Off to class now!"

So I walked very, very fast to my 4th period class. Which was my favorite class. I was married to Kari.

...fourth period Yolei pov...

This was my most hated class. I know Izzy hated it too. We already knew all of this stuff. The teacher made us act stupider than we really are with computers or we get detention. I swear it is unfair! We already know this so why can we not act like we do because we do indeed know it!

"Hey Yolei. I'm already done how about you?"

"Yeah I was done while he was still giving directions."

"Same here."

"I mean typing up a report and saving it to a floppy does not take more than a few minutes you know? That's even if you go slow!"

"Yeah this class sucks."

"Yeah." 

"I hope we get transferred Friday."

"I know!"

"This class is too easy for us."

"Way."

...fifth period Yolei pov still...

Ok my instruction for today is too pick a theme for the Valentine's day dance.

I think I will make it where the girls have to ask the guys out! That will be good, I can finally ask Ken out! Oh yeah go me! But I do wonder why are our classes so short? I will have to think about that later.

...fifth period half way done Matt pov...

"Gym class is awesome!"

"You just like it because you get to see girls run." Kari sighed at me.

"You got it."

"Brother your so pathetic."

"Got that right." Kari agreed. God I swear those two were made for each other they even agree in arguments.

...6th period Sora pov...

It is almost time too go home! Today was so boring apart from finding out about the dance and all. I wonder who will ask me out? I had just broke up with Matt like a week ago, but maybe. Or Tai might ask me out, but probably not since I turned him down a year ago. Joe? God no. Izzy and I just wouldn't make a cute couple. Cody is too young. Davis obsesses over Kari. TK better be going with Kari or I have to hurt him. Ken. It would just make more sense if it was him and Yolei. So I guess I should depend on Tai or Matt. If not I am so screwed.

...half way done 6th period TK pov...

This is going to be so pressuring! I know who I want to take to the dance.  
The same girl standing beside me taking a picture of a tree. The same girl I have know my whole freaking life. The same girl I had a bath with when we got drunk! I know I want to ask out Kari, but how?

...a few minutes before dismissal Izzy pov...

I will be dateless. This dance I will be dateless. Not that I care. I could just as easily build a date. I mean making a robot is simple.  
But still, Oh I don't know I have never cared before and I won't care now! Hey it's time to go home!

Princessstphanie- I am working on 7 other stories right now! Whoo hoo,  
what what. I will post them all shortly but I will not forget about this one. I just won't be able to update as fast. But 5 out of 7 will be digimon. 1 of them will be a Digimon and Harry Potter crossover. The last one will be a Pokemon one. But yeah it may take a while for some of them. I also after those are about as far as this one I may redo my other story that I said was discontinued. Then I may even bring back an old favorite of all of us called "All Because Of You Tai." Do you all remember it?

Tai- Oh god no, not that one! I am so evil in it!

Princessstphanie- Who knows I may.

Davis- Now people please make sure you review and tell her that I should go to the dance with Kari instead of TK!

Princessstphanie- Don't listen to him just review if you want too. I won't beg. PLEASE REVIEW! Ok I'm done begging now. 


	12. Yolei tries to get a date

Izzy's theories and others guesses 

Chapter 13- Yolei tries to get a date

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon! But I do own this story and plot.  
I really don't see why put a disclaimer but I do it anyways.

Princessstphanie- Oh my god, it has taken me SO long to writeanother chapter! My other stories had made me lose focus! But I promise to try and update sooner. I'm pausing the majority of my stories so I can focus on finishing this one too!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I'm in first period right now and I'm so bored. But luckily I'm writing down ideas on how to get a date for the dance. Joe sat silently behind me now as I ignored the movie we were watching. Joe was taking notes, I could just copy them later. As for now, I Yolei Inoue need to plan.

Let's see let's start with the destined. Tai, no he still likes Sora. Matt,  
probably not. Joe, NO! TK, he's Kari's even if they don't know it. Cody is too short. Davis will obsess with Kari even if she does go with TK.  
That leaves Izzy and Ken. I think I'll try my luck with Ken first.

Sad thing is, I won't see him until lunch. This sucks. I wish one of the girls were in this class to help me on how to ask him out. Or no, make him ask me out!

"Ms. Inoue please pay attention!" Mr. Allisoninstructed.

"Yes sir."

"Yolei what's wrong? Normally you pay attention more than half of the class even if it's on guys!" Joe seemed concerned.

"Oh nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Then before I knew it, the bell had rang signaling being able to leave and go to second period Spanish.

I was so deep in thought because I had even forgotten to meet Davis at his classroom that we always meet at. But as soon as I sat down Davis came in minutes later and started complaining. But Spanish was quickly over and it meant we could go to our lockers then lunch.

I walked over to my locker and exchanged my books out. But a heart shaped letter fell out. I read it and it went.

Yolei, You know me and I know you. I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me? From,  
Anonymous

Wow. Who could it be? I think I'll ask at lunch if it was one of the guys.  
Speaking of the guys, I have to go!

I ran into the lunchroom and got in line in front of Kari who let me cut or else I wouldn't of got served until half way through lunch. I got pizza and mashed potatoes. Then for lunch I had got chocolate pudding.  
Instead of milk like usual I purchased a peach Fanta. I paid then Kari followed. We talked and then sat down. She sat in-between her brother and Mimi. I sat across from her in-between Izzy and Sora. The others filled in and then I began to ask them.

"Well, what do you say? Yes or no?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I guess."

"It was me."

All heads turned towards the end of the table. Then they looked back at me then back at him.

"Ken!"

"Yeah..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I got out of seat and began to cheer and dance around the table.

I was so happy. He did ask me out! My plan had worked! Yes!

"Who would of thought of that. Last year Yolei obsessed over him and now he finally likes her back." Sora smiled at us.

"So anyone else know who there taking?" Mimi asked.

It got silent as everyone began to think.

"I do!" Davis yelled braking the silence.

"Has she said yes?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no.."

"Is it Kari?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe.."

"No." Kari replied.

"But?"

"No Davis."

"Why? You don't already have a date do you?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why?"

"Ask me again tomorrow ok?"

"Sure!"

"Let's talk shopping." Yolei suggested.

"First we wait until all of us girls have dates, your the only one so far." Mimi reminded her.

"Oh yeah.."

"Ken are you ever going to stop blushing?" The blonde beside him asked.

"TK!" Matt was astonished at his brothers question.

"What?"

"You don't ask people stuff like that!"

"Why not?"

"You just don't!"

"It's ok guys, really." Ken joined the conversation.

"Ok then!" TK thought he had won the argument.

"TK, I pity you sometimes." Tai laughed.

We all shared a laugh or two then lunch was over and the day passed by very fast for me until it was already time to meet up with the guys after school.

"Hey Yolei, would you like to eat dinner at my place tonight? My mom's making something really godd tonight because she always does on Wednesdays.  
How about it?" Ken blushed while asking.

"Sure Ken. I have nothing better to do anyways."

"Hey guys I'll see you later, Davis, Kari and I have to get started on our homework now." TK said as they dashed off.

"They sure can run faster than us." Izzy admitted.

"Well yeah, just because they go to highschool. It doesn't mean they run slow like us, they run like 7th and 8th graders!" Joe said as they all nodded.

"Good going Izzy!" Mimi joked.

"I know."

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

"Right.."

"What?"

"I'm not sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Ha next chapter will be Yolei over at Ken's then another destined has to get a date. I'm not sure which to do next, but I will soon enough. But yeah again, sorry for it taking so long. REVIEW PLEASE!  
"Thank you, have a nice day." In a McDonalds person voice.


	13. The dinner at Ken's

Izzy's theories and Others Guesses

Chapter 13- The dinner at Ken's

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon, just wish I did.

Princessstphanie- Hopefully now that must of my stories are paused I can update this faster more often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was driving up in Ken's driveway right now. I was nervous for some reason unknown. I mean, I've been over plenty for party's and to hang out with the guys. But it's like different now.

I was about to knock but I thought if I should ring the doorbell instead?  
Oh, be quite it doesn't matter if you knock or ring a doorbell. Stop acting so stupid like. Just ring the doorbell now. My finger was almost on the button just as the door opened showing a smiling Ken.

"Having trouble to pick knocking or using the doorbell?" He asked with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, that's it." I answered him as we stepped inside and sat of his pure white sofa.

"So anything happen in those few hours?"

"Not really."

"Hello Yolei, Ken's told me so much about you. I'm so glad to meet you,  
since Sam's past he's been hard to open to many people like he can you and your friends." Mrs. Ichijogi said as a timer went off.

"Guess dinners done huh mom?" We laughed.

"Yes it is honey, now please do come and eat."

"May I ask what we're having?" I tried to be polite as I could be with food.

"Yes, no problem at all dear. We have chicken and rice with peas and for desert I made Ken's favorite, cherry pie."

"Cherry pie!"

"Yeah, aren't you glad I love it?"

"Yeah I am!"

He laughed, "Care to watch a movie when we're done eating our pie?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, movies are good. What movie shall we be watching?" I asked.

"You pick, Dodgeball or Napoleon Dynamite."

"This is a hard choice. Which do you like better?"

"Well, I've never seen Dodegball, so how about it?"

"Sounds good, but as for now let's finish our food so we can get that pie"  
We shared one last laugh before seating at the dinning table across from each other.

His dad was still not back yet and Ken's mom was getting worried. Ken however didn't phase him at all. Guess it was a normal thing to him. But I was almost done with only a little more rice left and I could eat pie! But as soon as I finished some more rice was placed on my plate by a worried yet smiling Ms. Ichijogi.

As soon as his mom walked away to call his dad he said, "Sorry about that I forgot to mention my parents are big on second helpings."

"It's ok."

"Sure?"

"Yeah because your going to eat it." I said switching our plates.

"No fair!"

"Is too. I get pie and you get rice. We both get something so it is fair"  
I grinned.

I got up and got me a slice of pie in a bowl. I came back and the rice was back at my chair!

"I believe your not done yet, guess it's my pie." He said as I gapped and he took my pie. 

"Uh."

"What?"

"That was my pie!"

"No, that's your rice." He said pointing the big plate of rice.

"I believe I had given it to you."

"Well, I'm giving it back.

"I don't want it back."

"Then let's half the rice." He suggested.

"Fine." I sighed as we moved beside each other to share the rice.

It was kind of funny, we were sharing rice. I don't think I've ever shared food with anyone before. But in this situation I think it would be for the best.

When we had just finished and Ken gave me my pie back so he could go get his own, his parents came in.

"Sorry for being so late, I was picking up a new movie for the family"  
His dad apologized as Ken came back in.

"Hey dad, glad your home."

"Hey Ken, you know that movie you've been wanting for quite some time?  
Well I went out and bought it for you." He grinned as he handed the bag he was carrying to Ken.

"Cellular!" He hugged his dad then his mom.

"Guess what else I got you to go with the movie."

"A cellular phone?"

"You got it son." He said handing Ken a flip cell phone.

You see only a few of the Digidestined actually had cell phones it consisted of Ken, Matt, Mimi, and Tai.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing, just give your old dad another hug."

He did as told as we walked into his room to watch his new movie in his TV he got for Christmas last year. While he put the movie in, I programmed my phone number in speed dial number 1. For the ring tone when I call I installed "Tangled up in me" by Skye Sweetnam.

We watched the movie as he finished programming some more phone numbers.  
It was getting late, I knew I should go home soon.

"Hey Ken it's getting late, I think I should go home soon."

"Well then, let me walk you home." 

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"Positive."

"Well, I think my mom might not like it very much then question me some." I for some reason didn't feel like getting walked home i'd rather just think to myself.

"Ok then." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

So I said goodbye to everyone and put my shoes on. I walked a while when my apartment building was in view, I felt like crying. Why hadn't I let him walk me home? Guess I should just forget about it, I mean he must like me already to ask me to the dance. Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I want to go eat at Ken's one day, his family seems awesome. Especially that pie. Yummy!

Ken- Hey you can't steal my pie!

Princessstphanie- If I wanted to I could.

Ken- Sure you could.

Princessstphanie- Well anyway while I write another chapter and steal some pie, you can be reviewing or reading some other fan fiction. But you cannot steal Ken's pie only I can do that! 


	14. Sora's turn for a date

Izzy's theories and others guesses

Chapter 14- Sora's turn for a date

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Here you go, Sora's pov.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Meems you intend to get a date today?" I asked my pink haired friend that sat beside me because we never really had class.

All we do is find a partners everyday which is Mimi. Then we have a topic we're supposed to discuss. But we never do, we always just talk about guys.

"Probably not, I'm waiting for tomorrow. As for you, what do you think? Sora intend to get a date today?" She asked as our teacher walked by.

"No, your so wrong. We should have uniforms again!" Our teacher smiled as she walked on to the next group.

"That was so close." Mimi laughed.

"Sure was. But yeah, I think I might be able to get one today." I grinned at her as Cody and his partner Rex looked over at us then looked back away towards the other side of the classroom.

"Why were Cody and Rex looking at us?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe Cody wanted to show Rex his only friends in this class." I shrugged again.

"Or maybe Cody was giving Rex advice on how to ask you out."

"No way! I said I think I would be able too. Then that's only if the guy looks decent like maybe Tai. Or Matt even thou we broke up over the summer. Even Izzy's better than Rex!" We shared a laugh before it was time for class to dismiss.

I had History with Cody and Kari next. Maybe Kari could give ideas or help. This sounds sad, but she's known both of them longer than I have. She's known Tai her whole life and Matt since the day after she was born.Yet somehow I met TK before her.

"Hey Sor." Tai ran up to me in the hall.

"Hey Mr. Hair." We laughed.

"What's up?" He asked as I thought if I wanted him or Matt to ask me out.

Sure I knew what it was like already to have Matt as a boyfriend. He was nice, but got mad at the stupidest reasons. I mean look at hopw we broke up. As for Tai I've known even longer and I've seen him go out with my friend Katie once but then she cheated on him. But then again the bad thing with Tai is I turned him down. He'd never even consider it.I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just play it and see what happens next.

"Oh you know, the usual trying to get to class." I smiled.

"Oh so your ditching me for my sister. Oh I see how it is now." We shared another laugh.

Another good thing with Tai is that we can always laugh over the most stupidest stuff. But with Matt, we had our moments where it was just silence and we both hated it.

"Yeah, guess so."

"I see how it is."

"Watch out Tai, here comes Davis." I warned as the second leader came up to us while we walked to class.

"Hey Tai. Hey Sora."

"Hey Davis." We said in the same dull tone.

"You guys have known Kari longer than me, how should I ask her to the dance?"

"Don't." Tai joked but at the same time wasn't.

"Stay away from her." I followed along.

"Come on seriously guys!" Davis whined.

"We are serious."

"No your not!"

"Whatever, go during our next school assembly and dedicate a song to her." I suggested.

"OK!"

"Poor kid." Tai shook his head as Davis ran off.

"I know, but then again, I think it's sweet how much he loves her. How'd he embarrass himself in front of the whole school just to ask her out, knowing she's going to pick TK no matter what."

"Sort of like me." Tai mumbled so low you could barely hear.

"Oh crap!" I yelled as the bell rang meaning class had just began.

"My teacher locks us out if we're late." Tai did a scared look at trying to pry open a door.

"Same here." I frowned as I noticed another person had been locked out trying to find us.

"Brother! Sora! Why are you guys late!" Kari scolded.

"Sorry, sis."

"I ruin my perfect attendance record because I think Sora's in trouble. But no she's talking to you!"

"Kari, guess what." I butted in the argument.

"What?"

"In a few days you will have a surprise."

"I like surprises."

"Not this one." Tai mumbled just loud enough for me to hear but not Kari.

"Well since I'm out anyway, I'm going to go to the restroom." Kari said as she left.

"Still not alone!" For another person apparently got locked out.

"I told you that you could ditch that class and the teacher wouldn't notice!" Our new person disturbing us said.

"Matt, you are so right." Tai agreed.

Oh god, what to do now! Both of the guys I like right here with me! What to do, Takenouchi think. Just pick one, it's not that hard. Oh who am I kidding, yes it is!

"So Sora you up to go to the cafeteria?" Matt asked.

"Sure why not."

The rest of the day flew by kind of fast, I mean we got in the cafeteria met up with Kari again, saved seats for our friends who came an hour later then rest of the day just kind of passed by me. Sure I had to brag to Mimi how I lived her dream, ditching class for hot guys. But then school was dismissed and I walked outside to wait with Matt by my side.

"So call me tonight ok?" Matt asked as Tai and Cody walked up.

"Sure Matt."

"Call me too Sora, I have to ask you something." Tai told me as I nodded.

"I guess you can call me too Sora-chan." Cody smiled not wanting to bethe only one not being called.

"Sure thing guys, I'll call all of you in the order that I feel like."  
I could see it now, they were all thinking it would be them.

"Well I have to go practice with my grandpa now, bye." Cody waved and was off towards the apartment complex.

"Yeah, I got band practice till 5. But I'll talk to you when it's over  
see ya." With that it was only me and Tai left.

"You won't forget to call will you?"

"Of course not Tai."

"Ok then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Did you like it? Next chapter is Sora and Tai's phone conversation.

Sora- How dare you! You can't just write down my private phone calls!

Princessstphanie- But yes, in the story you don't know that I'm writing it down for everyone to read. You may even call a few more people. Like for one, Matt and Cody still maybe?

Sora- You can try.

Princessstphanie- I will. Also a special thanks  
to DBZgal99 (I.Am.Liren.) for giving me one of these and for talking to me when I got bored. Another special thanks to Mewgia for pre-reading some of my chapters. Yet another thanks to anyone who has reviewed before. Lastly, another theory will be in the next chapter. So just keep waitingnice people who review my story Izzy's theories and others guesses!


	15. Sora's phone calls

Izzy's theories and others guesses 

Chapter 15- Sora's phone calls 

Disclaimer- You don't own Digimon and neither do I, unless you really do own it, then you do own it. But I highly doubt either of us do.  
Princessstphanie- As you can tell, I have decided to pause all of my other fan fic's going on except for this one and my other fic "Married"  
because they were the favorites of you guys the readers and reviewers.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx Sora pov xxx

I wonder who I should call first, maybe Cody. No, I should call Tai, or then again Matt could work too. Wait, I know who too call! The only person who will talk whenever and wherever as long as she's not near a 50 percent off sale! Mimi!

I picked up my home phone and dialed my best friend's number, or my only best friend with pink hair that is.  
She was let it ring 4 times before she answered.

"Hey, Mimi here"

"Hey it's me Sora."

"Oh hey Sora, what's new?"

"Nothing much, I just didn't know who to call first. Cody, Tai, or Matt,  
so I was thought you could help me!" I smiled because I knew thoughts were running threw her mind now.

"Hold on one second Sora." With that Mimi had flashed over leaving me clueless.

When she came back the phone was ringing, three ways. I wonder who the poor victim is.

"Pretend your not there ok?" She asked, and before I could reply a guy spoke.

"Mimi?" The guy said. I guess he had caller-id.

"Yeah Matt, it's me."

"You never call me. What's going on?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought of Sora. I mean I know you two broke up because I was there. But would you consider asking her to the dance?" Mimi asked. I had to put the phone under some pillows to keep myself form shrieking at her.

Then there was silence.

"You know it's not right to ask a guy those kinds of questions right?"

"I know, but do you?"

"I had actually come up with a little plan with Tai, you and Sora just didn't know about it. Us four go as one huge date. You would be on a date with Tai and me, Sora too. I on the other hand go out with you two and not Tai. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I do. But in the end, it's just a double date. Now I would like to know, what are the dates set up as."

"More like huge date, the other guys have joined."

"Well then start from the beginning." Mimi sighed. I laughed and almost gave it away but Mimi just laughed herself to cover it up.

"Ken is going with Yolei."

"I know that genius."

"Kari will go with TK. They just don't know it. He hasn't really asked her out yet, but I know she won't go with Davis so it doesn't matter."

"I knew that too."

"Sora is going with me."

"So I'm with Tai?"

"More like Tai or Izzy."

"I'm with Izzy?"

"Don't forget about Tai!"

"Hey Matt," I said, deciding to come in the conversation.

"What! Sora you're here?" Matt yelled surprised.

"She was here the whole time."

"Yes I was, so when did we decide to go back out?"

"Around today," Matt replied. We all just laughed then, and I hung up remembering I had promised I would call Cody.

It went straight to answering machine.

"Hello this is the Hida residence. Sorry we couldn't get to you. Please leave a message after the beep." Cody's mom said as a loud beep came on.

"Hey Cody, its Sora, call me when you can, bye." I hung up.

Then my cell phone lit up as I got a text message from Matt.

Hey Sor, now that we're going out again, I can give you a goodnight kiss can't I? Well I guess I can't see you now, so kiss one of the photos of us.

Aw, that Matt. One of the good things there was about going out with him.  
But at the same, he's just as stubborn as me.

Then of course my home phone to start ringing at the exact time as my cell phone. So I answered the home phone first,  
then my cell. On my home phone it was Cody calling back. On my cell phone however was my friend Melissa.

"Hey Melissa, my minutes are almost all gone. Can I call you back later"  
I asked, as I switched ears.

"Cody, glad you called back. See you got my message." I said on the home phone as I switched back to hear Melissa's response.

"Yeah, call you back later Sora. Bye." We both hung up as I permanently went to the home phone to talk to Cody.

"Yes I did. But Sora, I really did have a reason for you to call me."

"What is it Cody?"

"I need you to help me. I want to ask out this really nice girl in my class." He said quietly like not sure if he should have come to me but at the same time knew it was right.

"I would be glad to help Cody. Who is it?" I asked wondering who Cody would consider taking to the dance.

"Melissa Conley." He replied real soft knowing she was a pal of mine.

"Oh Cody, if you wait until tomorrow I can hook her up with you. But until tomorrow I have to go watch Meet The Fockers." I rushed, knowing the problem I had to face.

"Ok Sora."

"Bye." We both said as he hung up first and I let it wait for a second before putting the phone down on the receiver.

What am I going to do? This is the first time Cody has ever liked anybody more than a friend. Thing is she is one of my close friends and she has a boyfriend already! Poor Cody! Yes it's true, Melissa got asked out by Steven Parker about a week ago. What can I do to help? Should I tell Cody about Steven? Should I tell Melissa about Cody? Or could I come up with a plan with a little help from Mimi and find another girl and make her flirt with Steven to see if he bites. If so, then they will be a couple no more and I can get them together.

I know what to do now! Call Izzy! So I picked up the phone yet again to call the genius of them all, no wait, Yolei would be best! Yes, she would know more because she's a girl and almost as smart as Izzy!

Before I could pick up the phone however, I got yet another text message but this time from guess who. Izzy! Of all people I was just thinking about it was Izzy!

Check your e-mail.

Now isn't that discrete. Check your e-mail. Wow, so much information for such a smart person. Aw, I can't make fun of him; he will be the richest one out of us all.

So I turned on my slow computer and clicked on my AOL dial-up. Why does it always take so long? I should really consider DSL. Oh wait, I'm on! I have 2 new messages. Ok first the one from Izzy.

Today's theory online! Here it is, what would have happened if Ken's brother Sam never had die? I can't wait for the prodigious results you guys will send back,  
so reply soon!

Izzy

So I went to write. I opened it up and put in Izzy's screen name and the subject as "Theory" and began to type. When I finished, it looked like this,

Why not just give used the theory over text message too? Ok, anyway I think that Sam would have gotten the crest of kindness. Thus, making Ken sink even lower and become Kaiser but in the end, not getting the crest his brother already possessed, Ken would have a new kind of crest.

Sora

Now it is time to check my last e-mail. Let's see, who is it from? It was from Davis...

Sora! Help me! What to do to make Kari like me better than TK! Reply fast! I need to know quickly! She and TK are coming over later for some more homework! Help me before they get here!

HELP ME, Davis

Oh my gawd! he will never learn when to give it up will he? Nope, that's Davis for you.

Davis, just do whatever the heck you want. Stop asking me. Me of all people in our school! Everyone knows her and TK are BFF so they will probably go together! Sorry if it seems rude, but seriously leave me alone!

Sora

I mean it! He really was ticking me off! All he ever does is this "Sora, why doesn't Kari like me?", "Sora! Can you help me make Kari like me instead of TK?" It's always one thing or another! I think I should just sleep on it. In fact, forget Davis. The real problem right here is Cody. I can't call Yolei this late! Guess I can just talk about it with Mimi in homeroom tomorrow. As for right now, I need to take a shower and go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Princessstphanie- Again, I will do a special thanks to anyone who has reviewed before at the end of this. I am truly sorry but, Izzy's theories and others guesses, will be nearing the end soon. Only a few chapters to go. Probably no more than 20, if so only one or two more.  
But in the last chapter, I have a surprise that will hopefully be very good news to you all! But as for me, I need to take a shower and go to bed myself. So what you can do while you wait, you can read more fanfiction,  
or you can review! Or both even! Or do what me and Sora will be doing until morning when we both have to go to school and help out a guy named Cody. Except my Cody isn't in Digimon. 

Davis- Please review! Don't tell her I told you this, but part of the surprise I am about to tell you. But only the first part. The person who has reviewed this story the most will get something. I want it too,  
but she says I can't review because I don't have an account!  
Princessstphanie- Davis! Why did you tell them! Least you didn't tell them about the other two parts. Oh well, I suggest we all review and then go to bed now. Night! 


	16. Davis and his odd performance

Izzy's theories and others guesses

chapter 16- Davis's odd performance

Disclaimer- Me no speak English. Just kidding, it's all I speak. But I promise, I don't own the American version of Digimon or any version of Digimon for that matter. Also I do own all songs used in this chapter; except one my boyfriend wrote and then gave to me as a present since I needed some songs to use in fan fic's that were mine.

Princessstphanie- I am bored. I really want to write this chapter though.  
It is currently April 26, 9:40 p.m. yet I have no clue how long it will take to find the perfect song and not be bored so I can write a fantastic chapter. Until then, read on then review please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx Yolei pov xxx

This is going to be so boring. Like all school assembly's. It was only an all day school assembly this time, no not different at all. At least I can sit with the gang. We all were in the first row, why, don't ask me,  
ask Davis who told us to sit here. It went from right to left, me, Ken,  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Davis, Kari, TK. Plenty of us right?  
It's about to start, I do wonder why it's so long?

We all hushed as the principal came on, "As you have noticed, this assembly will be all day long. The reason is, I have some announcements and then some new special things done by some of the students for you boys and girls."

"Let me guess, a puppet show." I whispered to Ken who chuckled lightly.

"First on the agenda, the science club meets next Tuesday until 5:30"  
The principal began, "The dance is in a few days, hope you have the perfect outfit girls. As fro you guys, better hurry and find that lady you want to ask. That is so your tux tie can match their dress."

I looked over at Mimi who nodded showing she had us all covered with cute dresses. Then I looked over even more at Matt trying to tell Izzy something.  
TK and Kari were talking through it all of coarse, those two really should get hooked up.

"It will cost 3 dollars to get in," He kept on," but in no way will there be any sexual motions during the dance."

"Aw man." Matt disappointedly said out loud as the whole gymnasium began to shake from laughter.

"That will be enough Mr. Ishida."

"Yes sir."

"Now, our first performer will be Motomiya, Davis." The principal left as Davis climbed up the stage and music began to play.

xxx Kari pov xxx

"I will be dedicating a song to Kari Kamiya." Davis said as the crowd began to laugh even harder than at Matt's comment then they all looked at me as I blushed and TK obviously looked angry, in his eyes. Just like when we thought Patamon was about hurt to the maximum.

"Yo Kari, I know it's hard. But go easy on him when he's done." Sora said.

"Yeah sis, don't hurt him too bad." Tai agreed.

"I won't, but the guy I really want, doesn't know it!" I said back to Tai and Sora as I turned back to TK.

"What do you think Davis is up to this time?" TK asked as I thought and then knew automatically what it must of been, so we all hushed to hear Davis starting to sing.

You know I love you,  
You know you love me back,  
If the rest of the world can't see that,  
There just blind as bats,  
That other guy,  
Doesn't like you as much as me,  
Gauntleted.

"Aw man, this is gonna be so embarrassing!" I whispered to TK.

"Got that right." TK whispered back

Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Let's show off our love,  
to the world,  
to the sky,  
the TK!

I held my head down in embarrassment as I realized, he must really love me to go up there and embarrass himself like that. Aw, I feel bad now!  
I've got to let him down gently.

You know your family like me better anyway,  
so it doesn't really matter ok?

"Kari, he has to love you if he's doing this." Yolei said kind of low but loud enough for me to hear.

"I know."

Sure he has basket ball,  
but I am better,  
I have soccer!

Maybe I should cut him some slack, TK is never going to step up anyway.  
But do I love Davis or TK? TK I think. Oh well, I'll see what happens.

So why don't we just,  
let the school know,  
we are in love!

"That song was for the sexy little mama in the front row right there"  
Davis said pointing to me.

I was wrong, never think that again. Your are so sticking with TK.  
God, does Davis not care to embarrass me?

"Next is Kamiya, Tai singing for you." Our principal announced as we all looked shocked as Davis came down and Tai went up.

Hey you,  
yeah you,  
see that girl makin me stare.

"So Kari, will you go out with me?" Davis asked as I looked up at my brother.

She makes me feel like,  
Oh who cares,  
I just wan' her!

You do too,  
she pretty fine,  
and she's gonna be mine.

How,  
you'll see,  
watch me.

I'm gonna make her feel hot,  
so hot,  
hotter than the sun.

"Davis, watch Tai for now." I said as he did as told.

Then we can get together,  
and I can watch her shake that ass some more.

I'll get her tonight,  
not you.

"What about now?" Davis asked.

"Kari will you be my date for the dance?" TK asked this time.

"Sure TK." I smiled gratefully at my best friend and boy friend now.

"What!" Davis was unhappy.

Tai now climbed off stage and came back down to where we were. The principal went back up stage and began to talk some more as he said we had an hour to spend before we got to go home, it was basically do whatever you want and leave me alone time. So we left unnoticed in an unused classroom.

"Doesn't something bad always happen when you go in an unused classroom"  
Yolei asked pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Not unless you say that!" Davis acted like he knew what he was saying but I know he didn't know what the hell he just said.

"Davis, I feel bad for you sometimes." Ken shook his head.

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"So! Why tell me!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"So anyway, Kari, don't marry TK, please, I really don't want him as a brother in law." Tai said pointing to Matt.

"Same." Matt said back.

"We're 13!" TK shouted!

"So, We're just saying."

"Too many arguments." Sora said to Mimi as they agreed and watched them all argue.

"Compaq is so much better than Gateway." Yolei told Izzy.

"No way! Gateway is so better!" Izzy shot back.

"Not another argument.

I continued to argue with TK at Tai and Matt as the others argued too and Mimi and Sora just stood there listening to them all.

"I got an idea! Let's solve them all!" Mimi suggested.

"No that's stupid."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Sora said as Joe and Cody walked out of the room.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed beginning to get annoyed.

"Let's just ditch school and go home early. We only have a few minutes left anyway." Davis suggested.

"No!" TK yelled back.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"LISTEN STOP SHOUTING AND WE ARE NOT DITCHING SCHOOL!" I yelled really loud.

It was silent for about 20 minutes until we could go home, we all went in different directions and when we did, we walked in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Lol, that was fun too write. Arguing is awesome! But YES THIS WILL BE AND ALWAYS BE A TAKARI! Oh and before I forget the person who keeps putting "This does nothing for me" in reviews for all my fan fic's I could care less, lol I have fun writing this so just don't read it if you don't like it. Or read it I don't care, whatever you want to do, just thought I would let you know it doesn't phase me.

Special thanks too- Animecritic, Mewgia, I.Am.Liren, and all my other reviewers. I won't go into specifics until my last chapter.

Reminder- In one of the early chapters, it said that TK and Kari's other punishments would come later when they thought was ready. Hint hint, cough cough, sequel. Maybe, that is if I stick with my idea.  
Oops, you know two parts of my surprises now! Bad me, bad Davis! 


	17. The last one to figure out her date

Izzy's theories and others guesses 

chapter 17- The last one to figure out her date

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon; but I do own the songs used in the previous and any future chapter!  
Princessstphanie- Mimi is the only girl left, will she make it a Michi or a Koumi? I know hehe but you don't! Oh and as said Mimi is the last GIRL! I will hook up the other guys at the dance! Like totally awesome right! Oh and yeah, sorry if you didn't like the arguing... yeah, but as for the suggestion of Davis getting a girl that acts just like him,  
I've had a little something planned for Davis since I started this whole fic.

Moppy- Sorry I just decided to try and finish this one before updating "Married"! Because this one has very few chapters left... but yeah,  
I should have a chapter up by time for me to leave the 6th grade and start my summer!

.I.Am.Liren.- You need to update "Engagement"! Yes, and thanks for IM'ing me all those boring and dull days!  
Animecritic- Thanks for looking over all my chapters before I post them! I really do appreciate it!

Mewgia- I'm so glad we're friends! You really have given me supportive advice and lots of kindness.

Moppy- Ok, I just have to let you know, even if I already gave you one of these, I don't care. You are such an awesome friend! You could make anyone laugh at anytime, are all Aussie's like that or just you? Haha glad our toilet plan worked!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Mimi pov.  
I looked in the mirror in my locker one last time before grabbing my books for the next two classes. These books are so heavy! Why can't they just let us keep the books in our class? Why make us strain ourselves out carrying them? Are they just trying to make us all have wrinkles or stress? Wait,  
I know what there doing! They want us all to be late to class so they can give us all detention from having to lug all these books around! I shut my locker and twirled around in my pink and back flip-flops.  
"Hey Mimi." I was so startled I screamed.  
"Mimi! Calm down it's just me!" the person trying to give me a heart attack said with a small laugh as people in the halls looked over at me.  
"Sorry Tai. I guess I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there when I turned around." I said truthfully as I backed up a little.  
Just then me and my gracefulness dropped the books. Just great, now I have to bend down in a skirt to pick them up! Just what I always wanted to do. Especially with such a huge crowd!  
"Here Mimi let me get that." Tai offered as he bent down and began collecting the heavy books as I just thanked him with a smile. "Where are you going in such a rush you don't even notice your best friend?"

"No place special but class." I sighed not wanting to go and have to deal with the heavy ass wrinkle making books.  
"Why not let me carry these books for you. It sure would do your back some good and who knows, you may pay more attention." We both laughed as a few people stared as we headed off for class because the bell rang.  
We walked talking about Kari and TK the majority of the time. Then Davis's song. That was so hilarious! If only something that funny could happen every day, we would be set for life.

"So what class do you have next anyway?" Tai asked as I looked at a classroom and pointed at it.  
"Almost as good as me. At least you don't have to deal with my teachers,  
some are so easy going. But a few of them make up for their slackness it seems." Tai said as we shared a laugh before parting.  
"I'm not sure about that." I yelled just barely in ear shot.  
I tried to remember that phone call with Sora and Matt. About the dates if Matt and Sora will go together, that meant I had to go with Izzy or Tai. They both were just so sweet. I can make a list of positive things about both and whole has the most wins! No, that is so lame. I can, um.  
wait and see which one actually asks me first! I guess Tai would before Izzy so maybe I should just tell Tai plain out how I'm thinking about it.  
I'm not the beholder of sincerity for nothing! I then did a really cute flirty smile as I walked in class and took my seat.  
...27 minutes later.  
This class is so boring now! I have been counting down minutes exact! I can't believe it! Now that the teacher has made it clear if we talk or get caught passing notes today that we will like die at an early age or something like that. I think I'll continue to watch the clock.

...2 minutes later.  
I can't take it! So, I mean totally SO boring! I guess while I wait I can plan a shopping trip tomorrow with the girls or something.  
"Miss Tachikawa pay attention to the film and stop daydreaming!" Mr. Boring told me as I turned my head upwards toward the film and got even more bored.  
...3 minutes later.  
I can't take it! This is so boring! I'm about to go banana's! I need the bell to ring so I can go to one more class then lunch! Then at lunch hopefully something will happen. I smiled but quickly went back into my bored look after seeing the man that wants me to die of boredom gave me the go to hell or pay attention look they give you when they get really pissed off at you.  
...got so bored didn't pay attention to time.  
"FINALLY!" I cheered out as jumping out of my desk and doing a cheerleader like way of throwing my arms up.  
"Miss Tachikawa, see me after class." I twitched as I turned around and saw him. "That would mean now"  
So I walked over to him and expected the worse, but it was worse than I had expected it to be. It's just what every student wants, or actually the opposite of what they want.  
"You've been distracted today. Then you dance? Something's going on isn't there"  
He asked as it bombed on me, a teacher getting in your personal life,  
just great.  
"No it's nothing." I just walked off without looking back, knowing it would probably cost me later on, but at the time I could care less I just need one more class then lunch!  
I was almost at my class when I heard someone call out my name, so I twirled around and hit them. Then by accident not knowing they would be right there at me, I screamed. Then noticing who it was I blushed and laughed avoiding looks that the people gave me for screaming at another false alarm.  
"You know, your getting really bad at that. Or do you just wish not to see me." Tai laughed as people just kept on walking and talking behind our backs.  
"No Tai, I just well, didn't know that you would be right there when I span around." I replied truthfully with a blush.  
"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.  
"Positive." I gave him my widest grin and gave him a hug.  
"Hey Mimi, I've been wanting to ask you something." He said as my heart got all happy like.  
"What is it?" I asked pretending not to know what it was.  
"What class do you have next?" With that I just couldn't take it, he was supposed to ask me to the dance!  
"TAI! You were supposed to ask me to the dance not what class I have next"  
I kind of fount myself shouting at him without realizing it.  
It got real silent real fast after that. I guess he was thinking. Who knew what went on in his mind at that precise moment. All I knew is that I am so embarrassed! Why did I say that out loud?  
"Mimi..." He trailed off.  
"Yes"  
"I was going to ask you. After school. But I guess now is as good as any.  
Mimi will you go with me to the dance"  
"Yes I will Tai." I was so thrilled!  
I just kind of blanked out the rest of the day except for one time. Right after school got dismissed. That was the only part I remember clearly.  
"How'd it happen! Did he just come right out and ask? Did he wait around a little? Was it obvious?" These were all question Sora had asked me as soon as I had told her.  
"Well, let's just say I bumped into him a few times. Literally!" I said as we shared a laugh.  
"Now all of us girls have dates. This is great." Sora announced as I nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- DON'T BE MAD OVER THIS CHAPTER! I have a plan for the future just because some of these people are taking them to the dance doesn't mean that they will stay that way! I promise this is so NOT a Michi!  
I just had to do this so Izzy can do something and pull a few strings for Tai if you get what I mean? Please Review! Oh and as for the next chapter,  
it will be dedicated to many and many theories! Also the chapter after that, preparatory for the dance and maybe a few theories, can never have too many of those. Oh and sorry for the delay, I was trying to get organized thoughts fir all my upcoming and current fan fic's.

IMPORTANT NOTE- My pausing and only doing 2 fan fic's at a time and putting the rest on pause, will be over with on June 16th. That day I will start working on all my fic's not finished so you can read them! As soon as they are done, I have many new ideas, hopefully better ideas, in store in the future fan fic's!  
Thanks and review please!


	18. After school theories

Izzy's theories and others guesses 

Chapter 18- After school theories

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. But I do own all songs used in this fan fic.

Princessstphanie- This chapter was faster that the previous one right?  
The reason is that chapter 20 will be the last chapter. I am trying to hurry up and get done with this one. I have enjoyed writing it and all,  
but I want to have it out of the way to focus on some of my other ideas. The less I have to work on when I go off my pause break, the better. Reason is I really never want to go on any more breaks. It was like torture only being able to work on 2 of them. But it payed off because this one is almost complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Kari pov...

"Today was so boring! Like too boring!" Mimi complained.

"True. But yeah, why would you want to go to the dance with Tai?" I asked joking like.

"Kari!" Tai yelled at me as I laughed into TK's arm.

"Now that you two finally are going to a dance together as a couple,  
you sure are acting even more flirty than before." Sora told us as Tai and Matt looked at her.

"You know what, now is a perfect time for a theory." Izzy interrupted as TK and I gave him silent thank you's.

"Finally! We haven't done one of these in forever!" Yolei said as we all went over to the bench nearest to us at the park.

"What would happen if I built a robot as a date for the dance?" Izzy said as I did a animated sweat drop.

"Everyone would think you were crazy." I said as he looked down.

"People would laugh." TK told him as he erased something off his notebook.

"I would begin to pretend that I didn't know you." Tai said as Izzy erased some more.

"It would be awesome! As long as this robot wasn't prettier than me." Mimi said as we laughed and Izzy wrote stuff down furiously this time.

"It would be a technology advancement for mankind!" Joe said smary like.

"Oh Cody, that reminds me. I couldn't get you that thing you wanted for the dance"  
Sora said like she was hiding something in the message.

Cody looked down as I tried to put two and two together, nothing added up.  
Maybe we should just get back to the theories.

"Hold on, let me print out the results," Izzy said as we watched it print out some paper obviously the results, "It says that I would get laughed at but in a few years become very rich and famous. I'm liking the idea." Izzy said as we laughed.

"Another theory!" I demanded.

"This is more like a question than a theory but who cares," Izzy said as he scribbled something down, "Who will Matt end up getting married to?"

"Sora." Matt said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Mimi." TK and I said in union.

"Yolei." Davis said as a joke but ended up as a death threat.

"No way!" Matt rebelled.

"Gee thanks." Yolei huffed.

"Right, well whatever." Izzy said as he in put the information in the computer and repeated the process done not to long ago, looked down a while and read.

Matt was obviously considering all the people as a Mrs. Ishida, over all Mimi Iahida sounded the best, or maybe Sora Ishida. I'm just glad my name wasn't mentioned, that'd be too freaky.

"I don't think Matt should get to know. I'll just throw this one away"  
Izzy said as he put it in the big black garbage can a few feet away from there bench.

"WHAT! Who was it!" Matt was about to throttle attack Izzy.

"Mimi or Sora." He said as Matt sat back down thinking.

"Wait! I just noticed! Ken's not here!" Tai said as Yolei shook her head.

"Don't you remember? After school dismissed he said he had to go help his parents clean the house.

"Oh yeah..." Tai trailed off.

"Genius." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Tai replied.

"What?" I asked knowing he couldn't of possibly of heard what I said percisly.

"You said something about me!" Tai kept on trying to prove his point.

"No, you heard me say something. Not exactly about you." I used my brain unlike my brother. "It was about his stupidity level." I whispered the last part to TK.

"See there you go again!" Tai couldn't prove it if he tried.

"Prove it."

"TK! Did she not say something about me!"

"No." He was honest, it was his stupidity level not him personally.

Because personally Tai is a great big brother,... sometimes. He is a true friend to the others and a great leader. But the best thing is it is so easy to annoy him!

"Ok, next theory!" Saved by the Izzy.

"But.." Tai trailed off.

"This theory is, why is the word about to hard to type correctly?" Wow,  
that theory is the best yet, NOT!

"I think it is because you just can't spell." Davis tried to make it humorus as always.

"Me!" Izzy looked offended.

"No, it's because the letters on the keyboard are all weird like. They should of made it alphabetical." Yolei said being our second computer nerd.

"Yeah, why are the letters all odd like?" Mimi asked as Izzy stood there.

"Um.. because.." For once the master doesn't know the answer!

"Ha, you don't know it!" Davis pointed at him as he stood up.

"Do too! It's because they want to confuse the hell out of you." Izzy then obviously frusterated went and printed off the results before any of the rest of us could guess.

"Don't be so mad Izzy. Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way"  
Joe tried to comfort the bush of hair kid.

"Not bad my ass." Izzy said under his breath.

"Why does everyone talk about me when I can't hear!" Tai said acting like a real idiot.

"Why is everything about you?" I asked.

"Well I'm awesome!" Tai said with a smile.

"Guys you won't ever believe what the computer said." Izzy said with a laugh.

"What?" Cody asked.

"It said I have no clue. This is hilarious! The computer knows the future but not even this!" Izzy shook his head in sadness.

"How? Man the computer is stupid!" Matt laughed with the others about how this could of happened.

"Who knows, but I have to go back home now. Mom said if I'm ever late for dinner again I'll be grounded." Izzy said as there were various signs of displeasure but let him leave.

"Now that Izzy's gone, we might as well go back home too." Yolei said while shifting her falling glasses back up her nose.

"Your right, bye guys." Kari grabbed Tai as they waved by to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Thanks for reading, review now! I'm going to go work on my tan! Bye for now!

Special thanks- To my pre-readers and my reviewers!


	19. Preporation for the dance

Izzy's theories and others guesses

Chapter 19- Preparation for the dance

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, just my made up characters. I do also own any and all songs used in this fic unless I say otherwise, because so far I have written them all except for the one my boyfriend wrote for me and said I could use. Oh and I do own Dresses of the princesses.  
A little something I created for the chapter. Oh by the way, "Lady Marmalade"  
isn't mine, it's by

Princessstphanie- This is my second to the last chapter! The next chapter will be it! Sorry to say, but yes, remember some things I or Davis has told you at the bottom of some certain chapters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Kari pov...

I pulled open the shower curtain and silently stepped down on the blue dolphin print rug my mom had just got a week ago. I opened the cabinet and got out a purple towel and began to dry off. When I finished I wrapped it around myself and got my pink toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it.  
I rinsed my mouth and spit a few times, all of this to go shopping and get ready with the girls tonight for the dance tomorrow. Good old Mimi you can always count on her to plan a shopping trip. Even if she said she already had our dresses, she had just put a whole bunch on hold for us at some store she's a member at. I then opened the door going into Tai and my shared bedroom. Luckily he was out in the living room eating pizza and playing Halo 2 with Matt. Then the home phone began to ring,  
so I answered and it was Sora.

"Hey Sora." I answered still in the towel.

"Hey Kari, just thought I would let you know Mimi has changed plans yet again.  
Now we meet at the mall at 6:30 instead of 7:30. Then afterwards we all spend the night at her house and prep. each other up for the dance tomorrow then we go to your house after school to get dressed and we all take a white limo I made Matt reserved for us." Sora said taking breaths when needed.

"Sounds good, I'll ask mom if that's ok. But as for now, I just got out of the shower and still have to get dressed and eat before I go. Your still picking us all up right?" I asked as I went through my closet trying to pick out an outfit.

"No my car's in the shop, Mimi's picking us up now."

"Oh ok. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I had already fount what I intended to wear tonight to the mall.

I was going to wear a blue jean skirt that came down just barely above my knees and a blue shirt that said, "Your smart, but I'm smarter," on it. With my new black flip-flops. I was going to be styling and profiling tonight. I have maybe half an hour or so till they get here, better go eat. I wonder what mom fixed?

"Mom, what'd you fix for dinner?" I asked siting down in the kitchen.

"I didn't have time I'm sorry sweetie. But I can make you a bowl of cereal if you'd like." She said with an apologetic smile.

"No it's ok mom. I'll steal some pizza from Matt and Tai. But I wanted to know if I can spend the night at Mimi's tonight to plan for the dance tomorrow and then they come over after school tomorrow to get dressed"  
I asked hopefully.

"Are Mimi's parents home?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I guess it's ok then." I gave her a huge hug realizing I had barely enough time to eat the pizza so I decided to go without eating.

As I sat on the couch I overheard Matt and Tai talking about tomorrow,  
I know it's bad to listen in to others conversations, but I just cna't help it.

"I really was afraid how Mimi kept screaming every time we bumped into each other yesterday. But now that I got her to go we're set." Tai and Matt high-fived real fast before turning back to their game.

Not to much later did Mimi and the others come and get me, we headed down to the mall and got out, at the most expensive place there. It's called Dresses of the princesses. Lucky for us Mimi was a member and they had a 50 percent off sale.

"So Mimi where are the dresses you put on hold?" Yolei asked as a fancy man in a black tuxedo came up to us.

"Miss Tachikawa, I see you brought your friends this time. Might I take you too your reservation changing room with the dresses?" The guy asked.

"Yes, that's be great, thanks Charles."

"Why no problem at all." He said as he led us towards the back of the very large store into this really over decorative fancy room full of elegant dresses and many more changing rooms then needed.

The thing I didn't get is why where there three racks? I guess Mimi had reasoning behind all of this also.

"The rack back there in the back is the size Yolei wears. To our right is Sora's size and to our left is mine and Kari's size." Mimi said pointing to all three racks.

"Are you sure we wear the same size Mimi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, size 8 juniors right?" She asked as I nodded, I must be larger than I thought I was, but at the same time, Mimi is quite small.

"Well, I see a dress that I think is cute so I'm going to go ahead and look at it." Yolei left towards her back rack.

"Ok then, let's go shopping!" Mimi said in a really cheerleader like voice.

We where shopping for at least a good hour before Yolei was the first out with a dress. It was purple, it went perfect with her eyes. Ken would really like it. It went down to her ankles, for some reason Yolei really doesn't like showing off her legs.

Then about five minutes later Mimi was done and out with a pink dress,  
of coarse. It was light pink and had a little wrap around part to it that was a little darker, not much but just barley.

I came out third about two minutes later with a crystal blue dress. It reminded me so much of TK it wasn't even funny. then I realized it was the shade of his eyes. I just had to get it then.Even though Mimi was insisting on me getting a green dress. I had to get this one. Then we had to help Sora decide.

"Are you sure I should get the red one?" Sora asked.

"Positive." Mimi replied.

"Yeah get it so we go get some shoes and leave." I rushed.

"Ok then." Sora admitted defeat at we went to the check-out.

"Will that be cash or charge?" The guy Mimi identified as Charles earlier asked us.

"Charge please, thanks Charles." Mimi flashed him a smile and like that we had our dresses and were out to get some shoes.

"Lets go to Shoes of the princesses." Mimi said as I laughed.

"You just belong to that whole princess line don't you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't joined hairbrushes of the princesses yet." Mimi said as we chuckled a little and went towards the shop across the walk way.

Just then a cell phone went off in the distance and we over heard the conversation of a un-familiar voice.

"Yes, I know I told you I would make them come back by now and well I still need to find them! I know, I know I'll find them no worries. Yes,  
that is what you pay me for. Oh I see them bye." The man hung up the cell phone and walked towards us.

"What'd we do?" I whispered to Mimi.

"I'm not sure."

"Let's run." Yolei suggested as we nodded and laughed as we ran off.

"What about the shoes?" I yelled over at Mimi as we ran.

"Borrow mine!" She yelled back.

Just like that we ran out of the mall with lots of odd glances coming at us.  
I'm sure we will find out more about mystery man later. As from that moment we we're glad we were together instead of being alone. But anyway,  
we went in the car and drove all the way back to Mimi's listening to Lady Marmalade. We played it over and over again with the replay button. I swear we will end up in a karaoke bar singing that one day.

"Finally." Yolei said as she got out of the car at Mimi's.

"Funny Yolei." Mimi said sarcastic like.

As soon as we walked in we went straight to Mimi's very large pink room.  
Mimi will probably force her kids to die their hair pink and wear pink just like her even if all her kids are boys. That would be so funny.  
I can just see a little boy like that, he looks just like Mimi too!

"So what now? There's nothing really to do until tomorrow." I said as Mimi sighed and shook her head.

"Your so naive Kari. Of coarse we have something to do tonight! Talk about annoying things our dates do!" Mimi laughed as we all sat around on her bed to talk about our guys.

"Me first! Or Ken first really! He is such a gentleman it's so not even funny." Yolei said with a little sadness deep down inside the barrier of her voice that could only be heard by a best friend.

"I think Ken copied my hair!" I laughed.

"Ken used to be evil! He caused you guys too much trouble." Sora admitted as Yolei blushed remembering he used to be the evil emperor even if it wasn't his fault!

"He needs a new wardrobe." Mimi said as Yolei heard junk about her man,  
which she could of done without.

"Well what about Tai? He eats too much!" Yolei said obviously a little ticked at some of the things previously said.

"So?" I asked defending my brother.

"Just saying the truth. We are doing this for fun remember?" Yolei grinned evil like.

"Tai used to be so sweet and a huge goofball. Now he is way more serious.  
I miss him when he was extremely stupid." Sora made us all laugh at that,  
it was true, he never was the smartest that was Izzy's job.

"When he goes to sleep he drools and it drips down at my bottom bunk,  
ever wonder why I have those blankets at the foot of my bed?" I told on Tai as they laughed, I had told his sleeping habit that was extremely wet and gross.

"Matt now!" Mimi announced.

"He can take stuff a little over seriously but I don't blame him. He's been through a lot as a kid with the divorce and all." Sora said being the least funny remark yet.

"Yeah so, I think Matt's publicity and all the fan girls is the worst"  
Mimi sighed remembering a time she had to rescue Matt from the mob.

"He is over at my house like every day!" I said truthfully.

"Maybe that's good since he's TK's brother. He can give you information and dirt on him." Mimi said wickedly.

"I couldn't ask Matt to do that." I told them.

"Could too. But yeah my thing that annoys me about Matt is also the massive attacks of fan girls that come because of him." Yolei said being a repeat of Mimi guess she couldn't come up with something.

"TK's last Kari. Surely there's something you don't like about him." Yolei playfully punched me on the arm.

"Actually there is just one thing. His birthmark on his back looks like a giant D." I said not realizing what I had said.

"On his back you say. Something you care to tell us?" Yolei scooted a little closer.

"No thanks."

"Well what I can't stand about him is the hat obsession." Sora and Mimi said at the exact same time.

"I know he is so hot without them, with them he looks more like a kid"  
I said.

"Guess I'm last. The thing I like least about TK is the same with Kari,  
they got to go to the Digital World two times and I only went once!" Yolei said childish like.

"Well that was a nice talk bout I need to get my beauty rest for Tai tomorrow." Mimi said.

"Fine ruin our fun." Sora said throwing the pillow she had been holding at her.

"Haha funny, night." Mimi then rolled over and fell asleep meaning we had to sleep also, or did we?

"Anyone want to pull a prank on Miss Mimi?" Sora asked innocent like.

"Maybe tomorrow." Yolei yawned and fell asleep right beside Mimi.

"How about you Kari want to pull a prank on the two of them?" Sora asked as I thought about it for awhile.

"No, they'd get us back tomorrow at the dance." I said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Well night future Mrs. Takaishi." Sora said as she lay down and slept.

Future Mrs. Takaishi? I mean I guess I never thought of us like that, but I really couldn't see myself with anyone but him. Good going Sora! I'll never sleep now! I'm going to think about it all night now! Or so I thought,  
I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Look back at what Davis or I have told you in previous chapters, I'm telling you it's worth it! But yeah that's right, next chapter is it! But I'm changing the date, my pause break where I only work on two of my fan fic's at a time is going to be over May 23 instead. I just can't wait!  
I just wonder if this one will be done by then? Review please! 


	20. The final chapter and the dance

Izzy's theories and others guesses

Chapter 20- The final chapter and the dance

Disclamier- No, I don't own Digimon, sadly.

Point of view- Sora's

Princessstphanie- :Cries: It's the final chapter! I'm going to miss it! Dang it, you don't know how hard it is to end a fic that you really love to write! Well some of you do... oh well. Read and Review one last time as for me, I'll try too make it longer than my past three chapters put together just for you guys. Amazingly I hope not to cry half way through it.

Winner- The winner who has reviewed the most is KoumiLoccness who was  
the ultimate winner but Vigatus was a extremely close second, you  
lost by just two reviews! You my two friends for reviewing the most out  
of everyone gets the sequel dedicated to you for being such a loyal  
reviewer, or in this case reviewers! Thank you so much for taking your  
time too review so much. I'll try to give you your dedication sequel  
fic no later than when school starts again, hopefully. As for you Vigatus being the runner up will get a different fic dedicated to you! Just not the sequel!

Special thanks to you reviewers and proof readers and friends who talk  
to me when I get bored- I.Am.Lirin., Mewgia Mirrocoat, Review  
Lord, Vigatus, Wolven angel, laughing cow, Dark Qiviut, Sam, harmonious, Angel, kelley, ccfcgirl, Damandav, Kalanadiangal4ever, KoumiLoccness, Damandav, Cole the demon hunter, Marvin the paranoid who was actually a flame but that's ok, Takari all the way, the real deal, teroglahn, happybunnyroxmysox, Girlgotgame, RYOnRIKA-ALL, DaWay.

LASTCHAPPIEEVERLASTCHAPPIEEVERLASTCHAPPIEEVERLASTCHAPPIEEVERLASTCHAPPIE

I looked around, Matt was gone! I was at the dance looking for Matt.  
He had just disappeared with the others! Then a figure came beside me  
and said, "Everyone's going to leave you!"

Surprisingly enough it looked quite a lot like Davis. Strange. Then Matt  
came back, "Why would I want to go out with a cow like you?"

I ran off into the bathroom crying. Luckily at that moment I woke up in  
a cold drenched sweat. I was covered in it. Was that a message? No,  
Sora just go back to bed. Well then maybe again I think I'll text Matt  
and ask if he still wants to go with me. Wait, he wouldn't get it until  
morning anyway. I might as well wait. Hope Matt is having a better dream than I am. Should I wake up Mimi and tell her? No, I don't need to bother her. Then like that I guess I fell asleep again.

...Matt's dream...

I had just walked up Sora's sidewalk to pick her up. I was in my tux  
and when I wrung the doorbell just to have Sora's mom answer it. I  
asked if Sora was ready and she shook her head.

"Sora just left with Tai." She said as she shut the door and I stood  
there.

Then I saw it, the limo they were in, they were making out. Right there  
parked on the side of the road. I can't believe this. My girlfriend and  
my best friend. Isn't that just so nice to do. Sora and Tai making out  
in a limo. Just right there in front of me, is that just my luck? Yes  
it is.

I then woke up with a little anger. But it quickly went away seeing a  
text I had gotten from TK who said he's been having constant nightmares  
all night. Poor TK that kid never gets a break. He has bad luck about  
as bad as me.

...TK's dream...

I was just standing there in the middle of the road. Then out of nowhere Davis driving a big red four wheeler truck road by and ran me over. Then I somehow got over to a church and Davis was standing at the alter with Kari! How dare he! But why was Kari crying? Wait, so is everyone else. Except Davis. Somehow this seems pretty suspicious, why would everyone but Davis be crying?

Then I heard someone say, "Davis is so great to be marring Kari as TK's  
last wish. I bet he already had plans with someone else but he went through with his last wishes before that horrible stabbing.

"It wasn't stabbing he ran over me! I don't want him to marry Kari!  
Never! Get away!" I kept saying but nobody heard me.

Then I woke up having one of the worst nightmares tonight. Why do they  
all consist of Davis killing me or taking Kari, or like just then. Both! Hey Matt texed back. Maybe this will help me have some peace until morning so I can look refreshed for Kari tomorrow at the dance.

Teeks, I'll see you as soon as I can tomorrow, whatever is on your mind. Just focus on it and don't let it go away until you know exactly what to do. Or else you'll just waste all night trying to get you mind off of it. Now try to get some sleep.

...Tai's dream...

Why am I at the punch bowl with Sora? Where's Mimi? Matt even? Where'd  
Kari go? The guys? Why is she giving me such an odd look? Then I looked  
down and noticed I was holding a note. What kind of note? I'm confused.  
Why am I asking myself so many questions? Hey look food! Punch! Grapes!  
Sweet!

"Is that for me Tai?" Sora asked.

I didn't reply because I didn't know. So I simply looked at it as I raised it towards my face and I read it.

Sora, I have known you since we were 4 years old. Then when we went to the summer camp I thought it would be awesome because then we could hangout all summer. Which is what I got, just not how I had planned it. So then went we went in the digital world and met up with the others I thought it would be even more fun, if we only knew where we were. But then when we understood better and we began to get crests. I knew your crest was perfect for you and how I felt, I just didn't notice it. Then I finally did when Kari and TK and the new recruits went back to save the Digital World yet again. But by then I was too late, you already had feeling for Matt. I was heart broken. But I tried to get over it, but now that you and Matt are over, I was just hoping that maybe we could go out? I really hope you'll say yes.  
Love, Tai

I guess it is for Sora. So I handed it over to her and she read it as her eyes filled up with tears. She shook her head up and down after she finished reading it.

"I will." She said.

...Mimi's dream...

I was shopping! I was in the largest mall I had ever set eyes on! I ran into the nearest store which happened to be Aeropostal! I came out quickly with about three bags. I then went next to it and entered JCPenny's. This time I came out with about 6 more bags to carry! Then all of a sudden my arms grew tired. I dropped all my bags without thinking. I yelled out in frustration as a very expensive diamond necklace broke into a billion pieces! A man, a very attractive man might I add came over to me and helped me up and began to grab my bags for me.

"Mimi! Are you ok? What happened?" Then I had realized who the man was, it was Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My arms just needed a break I guess."

"Well I guess something had to make you stop shopping sometime." With that we laughed.

I woke up confused. Why was it Matt who helped me? Why was he so concerned that I might of been hurt? Guess it doesn't matter because I need some more beauty sleep so I will look good in the morning. Not that I couldn't look cute.

...Joe's dream...

I will finally be a doctor! This is great! I get to help out others doing something I can actually do better than some! I feel so happy! Hey why is Izzy the guy handing me the certificate saying I can be an official doctor and work in a hospital or a doctor office?

"Here you go Joe." He said handing it to me.

"Thanks Izzy."

...Yolei's dream...

Why am I in such a nice expensive dress? Looks like I'm at the prom!  
That explains the nice dress. Here comes Ken! He is looking fine tonight. Glad he is here with me. Me and me only. I am so lucky to have a man like that. His tai even matches my hair! He's so sweet. Which explains the kindness thing as a kid. It's like the emperor never even existed at all. At least not with Ken.

"Yolei, I have been wanting to ask you something for a long time." Ken  
said in a kind and sure voice.

"Ok." I replied non-knowingly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee and opened a little box with a ring inside.

"I..I..I..," then at that moment I woke up!

"NO I want to know what I said to him!" I said really loud.

Then Kari rolled over about to wake up. So I stared blankly at the wall  
and decided to try and get back ot my dream.

...Izzy's dream...

"Here you go Izzy. It is your check for winning the scholarship into the American collage named Harvard." My principal told me handing me the giant check.

"Thank you. Now I can achieve my dream of being richer than Bill Gates." I smiled gratefully.

"Well you earned it." He said shaking my hand.

...Kari's dream...

"WHAT?" I yelled at Joe my doctor.

"I'm afraid and happy for you, but yes." He said looking at me and TK.

"But how?" TK asked.

"Sometimes the condoms don't work." Joe said as we looked at my stomach.

"How far am I?" I asked nervously.

"About a month."

"But we are only 17!" TK told him his hands flying up in the air.

"Sorry." Joe apologized, I guess we shouldn't be yelling at him, it's not his fault.

...Cody pov...

This is so much fun Armodillomon!" I laughed.

"Glad you like it." Replied in his southern accent.

"Can we go underground again one day?"

"Sure can."

...Ken's dream...

I am standing in a familiar place, called the dark ocean. It is quite  
a dreadful memory I still have at night sometimes when I think I am  
perfectly ok with the fact it's all over. God, I still can't believe the  
time Kari even got sent down here! Glad nobody got hurt.

...Davis's dream...

"I love you Davis. TK was so lame. It's a shame I never saw this before. But deep down I always knew it was going to be you and not TK. Can you ever forgive me?" Kari confessed as we sat there on the couch.

"Of course I can." I smiled as I thought of a wicked plan.

"Oh Davis, see you are always so forgiving. That's one of the many reasons I love you more." Kari said as we kissed.

...girls room when they all woke up, Kari pov...

"So anyone here have a good dream last night?" Sora asked as nobody spoke up.

"I never finished mine." Yolei admitted.

"Well mine was weird too. I hope the guys had better dreams then we all did." Mimi and the rest of us sighed.

"Time to get ready for school." I reminded them.

"Yay! I am so going to make you all wear pink today." Mimi grinned. Then like that we all ended up wearing pink.

...after school Sora pov...

"Well see you later Ken." Yolei said giving Ken a quick kiss as he blushed.

"Yeah I have to get all of us ready for you guys." Mimi said using lots of pointing as she talked.

"Bye Kar." TK shouted as we left, I saw Kari turn around and wave bye and I wonder if the others were not around if she would of probably have blown him a kiss.

"So Mimi, think you got what it takes to be able to get us ready for tonight?" I asked with a small laugh trying to start up a good conversation so I wouldn't be able to think about my weird dream I had last night.

"Are you kidding? I know I got what it takes." Mimi said in the same tone I said but a little more prissy like.

"Hope so. Cuz I need to be lookin fine tonight." Kari said in a joking tone, but I know she's serious.

"Yeah, Ken deserves the best." Yolei told herself as for the rest of us were not listening because we reached Kari's house.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Kamiya answered the door before we could even knock on it.

"Hey mom." Kari said.

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya." Yolei greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Kamiya, after what I'm about to do, your daughter will look better than ever." Mimi said as she laughed and walked into the kitchen.

So we got in and went in the living room sat on the couch and watched some television for a few minutes until a phone rang and Kari answered it.

"Kamiya residence, Kari speaking." She said putting it on speaker so we could all hear.

"Hey Kari. It's Tai. Tell mom that I won't be home until after the dance."

"Where will you be then?" Kari asked.

"I'm getting ready over at Matt's. I told him about how I forgot to get a tuxedo and he said he had an extra so it just made since to stay here." Tai said in a relaxed tone, not the slightest bit of rush in his voice.

"Ok then. Remember that you guys have to come and pick us up at 7:00 ok?"

"Ok Kari, we won't forget. Bye." Tai said as they both hung up and Kari took it off speaker.

"Hey mom!" Kari yelled.

"Tai's staying at Matt's I already heard." She yelled back.

Then Yolei left to go get in the shower as we decided to play a game. The Television was still on so Mimi decided to make us play a new game she had learnt that short year in America.

"It's called what again?" I asked.

"BS." Mimi replied.

"Ok, I think I got it." Kari said as I nodded and we began right then and there.

"One Ace." Mimi said going first.

"Two two's." I announced sitting down my cards.

"One three." Kari told us before laying down the card.

"Two four's." Mimi hesitated but still said with confidence.

"BS!" I shouted as Mimi went red in the face.

"I guess it's only fair to suffer if you lie," Mimi said with a shrug, "let's see how much lying we did."

With that she flipped over some cards that went in the order of indeed one two, two two's, and a seven! Kari so lied! Then there was Mimi's king and Ace.

"Hey guys what are you playing?" Yolei asked coming out in a towel.

"BS." Mimi replied.

"Oh, I've played that game with my cousin Jamie that lives in California, United States." Yolei said taking a seat behind our game.

"I guess I need to take a shower now," Kari said getting up, "Here Yolei take my place."

"Ok." Yolei said taking the cards as Kari left.

"We just left off as Mimi here was the first to get caught. Next it's my turn then you." I said filling her in so she would be able to know what point we were at.

"One five." I said lying, I really put down a Jack.

"Three six's." Yolei said filling in for Kari.

"BS!" Mimi called out.

"Nope." Then indeed she really did have three six's.

"Dang. I suck at this!" Mimi laughed.

"Every time I come around I see you bling, bling." Yolei began to sing as we laughed.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked still laughing at the little outburst.

"Again, Jamie." Yolei said grinning.

...Matt with Tai...

"So man, it won't take long except for our showers so what do you want to do?" Tai asked playfully punching me in the arm and I punched him back.

"How about, maybe a movie?" Matt suggested.

"Ok Mr. Softy what is it, Maid in Manhattan or Jersey Girl?" Tai asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh I know what about Meet the Fockers?" Matt asked as Tai agreed and put it in the DVD player.

...Izzy's pov...

"This is going to be so perfect!" Izzy said with a wrench in hand and grease all over his face.

"Yes it will be." The robot date Izzy was able to create named Camari answered her creator.

"Well I have to go wash up and get dressed, I want you to do the same as well. You have to options, the purple halter, or the poodle skirt." Izzy told her as he walked out of the room.

...Joe's pov...

"Yes mom. I'll be home by ten." I said waving bye to mom and heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

"See you are." My yelled after me.

What tie should I wear? I don't have a date, guess it doesn't matter. Why does nobody want to go out with me? I guess I'm just too old for them.

...Ken pov...

I'm so glad I have Yolei. She is so sweet. I remember when I first met her, it was still when I was emperor and knew that or thought that I had to destroy her and her friends or they would annoy me. But then when I realized what I was doing and quit, she was the second one to realize I was good again and trusted me. But emporer or not one, I always thought she was kind of cute.

...Cody pov...

This was so embarrassing, my tux was way too large. Glad we finally fount a wedding store that had them for the ring barrier boy. If only grandpa were here to see me now in a tux.

"What's wrong Cody? Something seems wrong?" My mom asked.

"Nothing mom, everything's fine." I smiled reassuringly.

...Davis pov...

Why did Kari choose TK over me? I guess he over charmed her, that or has her brainwashed! Oh Davis, you have to admit defeat, she loves TK not you. I think that was the hardest thing I have ever thought. Maybe I should just leave them alone, then if something goes wrong maybe get her afterwards when she knows she doesn't love him as much as she secretly has loved me this whole time since we first met each other. Yeah, that's it.

"June! Can you help me figure out this tie?" I shouted at my sister.

"Oh fine." She said coming in.

...TK's pov...

This is one of the hardest decisions ever TK. Will you wear the hat or not? I love my hat, but Kari likes me better without it. Why does this have to be so hard? Well at least I have an hour since I am already dressed to make my decision on wether to wear my favorite hat or not to.

"TK dear, Matt just called and said to met over at his house in ten minutes." My mom told me walking into my room as i had to make a quick decision.

...back with the girls...

"Well girls, I announce us all, officially ready." Mimi said proudly while smiling.

"Whoo hoo!"

"Now the men should be here in about an hour. What should we do?" Mimi asked putting a finger to her chin in a cute prissy and preppy like way while blinking.

"Confessions?" Sora suggested with a shrug.

"No, not that game!" Yolei replied throwing a red couch cushion at Sora.

"Truth or dare never gets old." Kari answered.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood."

"Karaoke?"

"No!" They all shouted out to Mimi's thought of horrible like suggestion.

"Fine, I got it. We all sit on the couch and watch Maid in Manhattan or Jersey Girl?" Mimi sighed.

"No, let's watch Meet the Fockers." Sora replied all most with instinct.

...with the guys who all got to Matt's...

"I suggest that we all show up at different times to give the girls a shock and to not know that we basically copied there plan about all being at the same house." Matt suggested as he got some replies of shrugs and sure.

"I go first!" Tai said jumping up.

"Ok, Tai goes first." Matt laughed while shaking his head at his best friend.

"What about us without dates?" Davis asked.

"Wait in the limo."

"No, only you guys who have dates should be in the limo. I'll just drive us there." Joe announced as Davis gave him the talk for yourself look.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh!" Davis protested.

"Davis, please don't start anything." Cody asked of his friend who for once listened.

"What about me? I have Camari." Izzy questioned.

"You can ride with us." Joe said.

"No time to argue anyone, time for us to go wait in the limo as Tai gets Sora."

"But we have to drive there first." Davis pointed out.

"Yeah. But, oh never mind."

...girls...

"That movie was hilarious! I love it when the little baby goes ass-whole. The way he does it is so cute!" Mimi said doing an impression of little Jack.

"Yeah. But shouldn't the guys be here soon?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah they should." Kari said looking over at the cat clock on the top of the television.

Then someone knocked on the door and the girls not knowing who's date it was decided that TK would get here first so let Kari go answer the door.

"Hey Kari, can you tell Mimi I'm here?" Tai asked.

"Yes Tai. You look like you brushed your hair today! You need to go to Matt's more often."

"Haha funny."

"Mimi, Tai's here." Kari called her as she came.

"God your beautiful." Tai said with his mouth dropped open at Mimi and her outfit.

"Thanks Tai." Mimi said as they left, then before it was even a minute the door got a knocking yet again so this time they were sure it was TK.

"Hey Kari."

"Hey Ken."

"Is Yolei there?" He asked politely knowing she was here but had to use his manners.

"Yeah here she is." Kari told him as Yolei came over to the door at the mention of her name.

They started talking but nobody could hear them because the door got shut and then yet again the door rang. So Kari about to give up on TK didn't want to go open it.

"Go on Kari, please," Sora said doing the puppy dog face, "for me?"

"Ok." Kari gave in with a laugh getting up.

"Hey Matt." Kari greeted opening the door without even looking to see who it was because she had so much doubt it was Tk.

"Kari? I hope your not going with my brother, I'm pretty sure Sora's doing that. Do you wish it were him rather than me?" He asked joking like.

"TK! No, I don't I'm glad it's you. I just didn't think that you were here yet." Kari said blushing at my mistake and then we shared a small laugh.

"It's ok, I'm just a little hurt. But come check out the limo, it's awesome!" TK said.

"TK! I just noticed! You don't have your hat on!" Kari said giving him a giant hug.

"Glad you noticed."

"Now I know you really love me, you never take of your hat. Not for anyone or for anything, no matter what." Kari said as they began to walk out leaving only Sora waiting, then it knocked one last time.

"Hey Matt." Sora opened the door.

"Hey Sor."

"Are you going to just stand there or let me see the limo?"

"Stand here."

"Come on, let me see it."

"Fine." Matt gave in as they walked back to the limo with the rest of the gang.

...in the limo, Mimi pov...

"Hey can you get music back here?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, the remote that controls everything is right here." Matt said handing it to Tai.

"Yes! I love this song!" Tai shouted.

"Me too!"

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with a ity bity waist and that round big thing in your face you get sprung!" The whole gang in the limo shouted, even if a few were blushing for getting into it even as much as Tai did.

...at the dance Joe pov...

Sora and Matt were out in the middle dancing together. Tai and Mimi were going around talking to everyone together. TK and Kari were at the photo both getting thousands of pictures together. Ken and Yolei were talking to the DJ probably trying to request a song. Izzy and his robotic date Camari were talking to some of the parent chaperones explaining how he made her. Davis was at the food table pigging out. Leaving Cody and I looking like dorks standing by ourselves.

"So Cody, having fun?" I asked knowing he was having just as much of fun that I was having.

"Not really."

"I think that girl over there in the blue dress is looking at you, maybe you should ask her to dance." I suggested to maybe try to let Cody have some fun.

"Only if you talk to that girl in the white dress beside her." Cody offered.

"Deal."

So we walked over to where the two girls were standing by themselves just as we were doing.

"Hey my name is Joe and this is my friend Cody."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Violet and this is my friend Mary." The girl in the white dress now known to us as Violet introduced us to her and Mary.

"Want to dance?" Cody asked nervously to Mary.

"Only if your friend Joe will with Violet." She replied.

"Ok with me."

...Mimi and Tai...

"So yeah. That's how we ended up going to the dance together." Mimi finished explaining to a pair of girls who were cheerleaders, but their dates were missing.

"I'm just so lucky aren't I?" Tai asked.

"Yes you are." Mimi said giving him a kiss as the two girls walked off in search of their dates.

"Nice. We so totally fooled them, they think we love each other!" Mimi exclaimed as Tai gave her a high-five.

"You were as bornto be an actor as I was to eat." Tai said as they laughed.

...Matt and Sora...

"I love this song." Sora admitted.

"Really? I thought you use to hate it." Matt shrugged as they continued to dance.

"No, that was only before when I broke up with you. Now it is just perfect to dance along with."

"Oh yes, dancing is great with this song." Matt smiled as he grabbed her waist.

...Davis pov...

"Hey um.. can you move over? I want some cake." This girl came over and asked.

"Sure."

"So what's your story for being by yourself here?" She asked.

"My dream girl is here with another guy, she secretly loves me though, she just doesn't want to admit it to him." I said getting some punch to drink.

"Same here. My guy is here with a girl, but I know he loves me."

"Yeah her brother is actually one if my best friends."

"Really? How weird. I'm really close with my guy's sister. She's like my role model." The girl said shocking me.

"He's my role model too!"

"Hey what's your name?"

"Davis."

"I've heard of you! You were the guy this girl said was trying to interfere with her love life." The girl said with surprise.

"What's your name then?"

"Marah."

"I've heard of you too! You are the girl that follows Sean around!" I said almost as shocked as she was.

"We are so alike aren't we?"

"Yeah we are."

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Marah shrugged.

...TK and Kari...

"I know let's do one with us hugging and doing peace signs!" Kari suggested as TK laughed.

So they hugged and did their peace signs and the camera took their picture as they did other random shots with the camera.

"I know! Let's do one to trick Tai and Matt!" Kari suggested yet again as TK laughed.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Maybe one of us kissing! That sure would fool them, if not, it would tick of Davis pretty bad."

"Ok."

...Izzy and Camari...

"It was quite simple. All I had to do was collect alot of metal scraps and some hardware and here was Camari." Izzy said explaining how Camari came into existence.

"As soon as I came to life the first thing I saw was Izzy with oil all over his face."

"Aw, how cute." The female chaperone laughed.

"Can you make robotic pets too?" The man asked.

"Sure can."

...Yolei and Ken...

"Are you sure you want this song?" The DJ asked them.

"We're positive." They said in union.

"Ok then, it is a request I guess I have to play it. I will as soon as this song goes off." The DJ replied.

"Sounds good, thank you." Ken said using those manners again, he has more than Yolei's whole family put together.

"Let's go find the others." Yolei suggested.

"Yeah, I already see Sora and Matt, let's get them first." Ken said as he sneezed.

"Bless you, but I see Tai and Mimi, so you get them and I'll handle those two and we just gather up everyone and make them meet over there at the punch bowl where Davis is standing.

"Ok."

...Yolei pov...

"Hey Tai, Mimi, can you go to the punch bowl for a second? We need to have a meeting." I tried to tell them without making anything look too suspicious.

"Ok." Mimi gave me the you-are-going-crazy look.

"Have you seen any of the others?" I asked before they could walk away from me.

"Yeah. Joe and Cody are over there with their new dates I guess." Tai laughed seeing Joe dance.

"Thanks." With that I was off towards Joe and Cody.

"Hey Yolei. This is Violet and Mary." Joe introduced us.

"Hello, um.. Joe, Cody it's an emergency meeting over at the punch bowl." I said trying to get rid of the girls first.

"That's ok. We were about to have to leave anyway." Mary said as they left.

"Come on, go to the punch bowl. Then Joe come back and tell me who is still missing." I commanded as they did as told.

"Just TK and Kari. Ken said something about not being able to help much because Sora and Matt were too suspicious of something and had to stop and make up some excuse." Joe reported back.

"Thanks Joe, now go back to the punch please." I smiled as he walked off.

I wonder what TK and Kari are up to? No telling with those two. They do stuff like Davis and me. Sort of makes since how we got paired together to save the Digital World, then Cody and his reliability and knowledge helped too. Hey there they are! There waiting for something.

"Hey um.. guys what are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for our pictures to print out." TK replied as multiple photo's came out, so far I would say about 20 sheets.

"How many for do you need?" I questioned.

"About 30." Kari answered as 5 more came out.

"Only 25 now." TK corrected.

"True."

"Well, we are having a meeting at the punch bowl and I kind of need you guys there quick like." I tried to hurry them, knowing they can't leave without there pictures.

Then 10 more came out as Kari pointed out that they only had a few left, "Well, we only need 15 now."

"Can this thing go any faster?" I asked.

"I don't think so," they shrugged, "maybe."

"Hey only 7 more now!" I cheered seeing 8 more come out.

"See, it doesn't take that long." Kari smiled.

"Yeah we can even give you some of our pictures. There are 20 pictures to a sheet." TK informed me as I realized they had like 200 photo's or something.

"Thanks."

"Can you guys just come on when they are all done printing out?" I asked.

"But it only has one page left until they are all done." Kari pointed out as more pages came out of the machine.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Ok, now we can go." Kari said as we walked over to where the punch bowl.

"Hey, I don't know why we're here for a meeting, but Matt and I decided  
that we would give you your final punishment on your 16th birthday, then TK would already be 16 since he is a few months older than you." Tai said as I laughed in my head feeling bad for those two.

"Ok Tai." Kari said as her and TK laughed wondering how stupid of a punishment it would be.

"This next song is dedicated to Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Tackenochi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, TK Takaishi, Davis Motomiya, and Cody Hida. From Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijoji." The DJ said over intercom as everyone looked over at us.

"Yolei! Ken! Is this the important meeting?" Mimi laughed as we all heard the song.

I like big butts and I cannot lie,  
you other brothers can't deny,  
when a girl walk in with an ity bity waist,  
and that big round thing in you face you get,  
Sprung!

"Oh my god." Sora laughed putting her face in her heads not to die from laughter.

"I can't believe you guys did this." Izzy laughed shaking his head still laughing probably harder than Sora.

"No problem." I answered.

"Oh and guys when you give us that final punishment make sure this song is playing." TK added sarcastically to make us all laugh even more.

"Can do TK, can do." Matt answered.

"This is the best dance ever!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I am so proud of myself, I didn't feel sad until right now! As soon as I finished it! Now I have to wait like a month or so to bring back the sequel! But here is the last surprise for you guys. It's a teaser like thing. I got the idea form Theladyknight. Well here it is!

* * *

Teaser 

"Hey Matt, do you remember what we did a few years back?" Tai asked his best friend with a laugh.

"Yeah I do! How could I forget? We both got to be in that music looking competition!" Matt answered with a grin.

"No not that. What we did to TK and Kari. There last punishment." Tai said with minimum frustration Matt had forgotten it so very easily, it only was a few years ago after all.

"You mean you were serious? I thought we decided to not go thorough with it." Matt laughed as if it were a joke.

"Do you remember what they did?" Tai asked with a laugh and at the same time giving him a I-can't-believe-you look.

"Yeah but they go out, there is no reason to have to go through with it." Matt said.

"But they still need it. Without us, there would be no hope. We have to do it Matt!" Tai said as if it were a life or death situation.

"I guess we can. Even if it is wrong. It still would be plenty of fun. Also a wonderful way to get back at them for it." Matt said as him and Tai did a little evil laugh.

* * *

Princessstphanie- That was it, Izzy's theories and others guesses is gone forever now. Now for me please, review one last time. As for me, this is the last time talking to you in this story. Bye... 


End file.
